Olivia Potter
by Big Mac 4Ever
Summary: Did you know Harry Potter had a sister? Her name is Olivia Potter, and her adventure starts in her third year. And what will happen when she falls for people in the wrong crowd? Who is the right crowd? Read my story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

12 years ago...

James Potter had just put the twins down and was making his way down stairs to his wife. "Its okay, they're asleep now." James informed Lily. "I thought they would never stop crying." sighed Lily. They had just sat down on the couch when the door was thrown open. "Where are they?" screamed a high, cold voice. "No!" screamed Lily. "You can't hurt them! They're just children!" "Lily let me take care of this." James said. "Give them to me or die!" screamed The Dark Lord. He sent a curse flying for the couple. James jumped up and deflected it. "Lily, get the twins and go to the Order!" James yelled as he started dueling. Lily was frozen in shock. Finally she got herself to run toward the stairs. But when she got to the bottom one, she turned and saw her beloved husband hit tue ground with a sickening thud. Lily yelled "No!" and ran up the stairs toward her crying children. She ran down the hallway and threw open the door. She immediately ran straight for Harry and Olivia. But The Dark Lord was right behind her. Lily turned around and spread her arms out. "You will not harm my children." Lily screamed. "Stupid Mudblood," The Dark Lord sneered. "Move your I'll kill you before the twins.""No!" screamed Lily as The Dark Lord muttered "Avada Kedavra!" and there was a bright green light. Lily fell to the ground, limp. "Now to put an end to the so-called threat." he muttered walking across the room. "Ha! Like two little babies could stop me!" He stopped in front of them and held out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. But it didn't kill them. All Harry felt was a searing pain on his forehead, and Olivia, her neck. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, lost his mighty power and apparated from the scene. The twins were left in the crumbling house on the rainy night The Dark Lord vanished...

About fifteen minutes later there was a loud pop and the lights on the street went out. A man with half moon spectacles and a silvery beard appeared and ran toward the house with a cat and a half giant right behind him. "Merlins beard, Dumbledore, James is dead!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Minerva, go check to see if the twins are alright." Albus ordered. When she made her way back there, she was horrified by the scene that met her. "Albus, Lily is dead. But the twins seem alright. But they have these scars..." Mcgonagall trailed off, looking at them. Albus came hurrying into the room. "Is that Voldemort's robe?" asked McGonagall. "Looks like it happened." Albus said. "Looks like what happened Albus?" "Like he has fallen. For now, at least." "I regret something so horrifying had to happen for this to end, Albus." "It has not ended, Minerva. He will be back again someday." McGonagall gave him a quick glance. "Lets hope that doesn't happen for a while. And you realize they will be famous for this kind of thing." Nodding, Albus looked at the children. "They should be separated from the magic world. If he does come back soon, it will be easy for him to find them. I also believe they should be separated from each other. McGonagall just stared at him. "And where will they go?" Was her obvious question. "Take Harry to Lily's sister and husband. The Dursleys. I will take Olivia." answered Albus. "Should I take them both?" Albus shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I know the perfect place to send her."


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person POV

Olivia woke up in her big, warm bed. She stretched and got dressed. When she was done, she went down to a nice breakfast. When she was full, she went into the living room to read. While she was reading, a Hand came down on her page. When she looked up, she smiled and said "Hey Uncle Sev." Yep. 12 years ago Dumbledore paid Severus Snape an unexpected visit. Ever since then he has been taking care of Olivia like she was his own. She was now 13 years old and was the spitting image of Lily. She even had the emerald eyes. "Hey I need to talk to you about something." Snape said. "Shoot" came her reply. "Well you know the school that I teach at?" Snape asked. "Yes." Olivia said, a little more interested now. "Well, I think you should start going there. But you will be in you third year, seeing as other people start at the age of 11. But this is no ordinary school." Snape sighed before continuing. "It is a school of magic. You're a witch, Olivia."

Olivia's POV

"You're a witch, Olivia." His words rang in my head. "A witch?" I asked. "Theres no such thing." Snape looked at me and smiled on of his rare smiles. "I can assure you they're real. We will go and get you supplies in a couple of hours. And Olivia?" Sev waited until he had my full attention. "You have a twin brother." "A b-brother?" I stammered out. Sev nodded and continued. "You and him are famous in our world. He has already started school at Hogwarts where you will be attending." "So I get to meet him?" I exclaimed. "Yes. Term starts next week." Sev answered. "What's his name?" I asked. "Harry. Also there are houses you get sorted into. There are four houses. Ravenclaw, for intelligent people who always think about their grades, Hufflepuff, for people who are loyal but not very brave, Gryffindor, for those who are brave but can be idiots, and Slytherin, for those who are very powerful. Personally Slytherin is the best. I was in Slytherin." Snape explained. I got up and gave him a hug thanks Sev I told him and hurried to my room. How can my life get better?

We left around noon for Diagon Alley. Once we got there Sev got my books as I looked at the broom sticks. While I was walking around in there I bumped into a tall, blond boy about my age. "I'm sorry. Didn't see you." I looked up to see he was smirking. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." I smiled at him. "What house are you in?" he asked. "I haven't started yet. I'm going into 3rd year." I replied, blushing. "I hope to see you around." and with that he turned and left the shop. After that I got the Nimbus 2000. Throughout the day Sev told me how he was the potions master and said he would teach me about the different potions and how to brew them perfectly. Finally I asked the question that has been bothering me. "Does Harry know about me?" Sev stopped and looked at me. "Albus hasn't talked to him yet. He was planning to after the sorting. And if you see him on the train you're not aloud tell him." "How will I know who he is?" I asked. "He also has the scar. But his is on his forehead." I looked at Sev in shock. "On his forehead?" I said in disbelief. "Yes." snickered Sev. "Not the most attractive thing. Also at Hogwarts I have a reputation. I can't show favoritism to just one student. I can be rough and rude at times. But don't take it personally, okay?" asked Sev. I just nodded. Then we got to Ollivander's. Sev just waited outside with all my stuff while I went in. Once I was in there I was just looking around when I heard a voice behind me. "Ahh. Finally I see the other twin has arrived. I've been waiting for you to come on since I saw that other Potter. But you look more like an Evans, not a Potter." Ollivander stated. "Who's Evans?" I asked, getting curious. "Never mind that. We need you a wand, now don't we?" With that he waved his wand and a measuring tape measure weird places like ear to ear and things like that. "I remember you mom's wand. Yes, ten and a quarter inches. Long, swishy, made of holly. Great charm working wand. But your father, oh your father wanted mahogany. Eleven inches, long, very pliable, had more power and was great for transfiguration." Ollivander said. "You remember all of that?" I asked in wonder. He just looked at me. Then the tape measure fell. "Now let's see, what for miss Potter? How about this." He muttered, taking a box off the shelf. "Holly with a unicorn hair. 10 inches." He handed me the wand then immediately too it back. "No no. Try this." Oak with a dragon heartstring. 12 and a half inches." He handed it to me but I barely lifted me arm when once again he took it. "No. Here take this one. Oak and phoenix feather. 9 inches. Nice and powerful." When I took the wand, he smiled at me, satisfied. "Well, try it. Give it a swish." he insisted. I moved it through the air and sparks flew out the end. "Yes, yes! Perfect." Ollivander exclaimed. When Snape heard Ollivander, he came into the shop. "So, find a decent wand?" he asked me. "Yes, Oak and Phoenix feather." I replied. "Yes, and a powerful wand, too." Ollivander added. "Splendid. Now let's pay and get out." Snape said while getting money out. Once we paid for that, we went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by fast. Finally September 1 came and Sev had told me ALOT of things. Sev set a port key to take me to the train station. When I got there the place was pretty crowded. As I made my way through, some one stepped in front of me. "Need help with your trunk?" he asked. It was the guy from the broom shop. "That would be wonderful, thanks." I replied. He lifted my trunk and put it in an empty carriage. Then he sat down across from me. "So, new third year?" he wondered." "Yes. What house are you in?" I asked. "Slytherin. Personally, it's the best house." he replied. "I've been told that. I'm actually hoping I get sorted into it." "Well I hope you do. We could become good friends. So what's your name?" "Olivia. And yours?" "Draco. Draco Malfoy." came his reply. "I'm also a third year." he added. Just then the doors opened. "Can we sit in here?" a boy with dark hair and glasses asked me. "To late Potter, some ones in here." Drake replied coldly. "Potter?" I asked. "Yes, the Great and wonderful Harry Potter." Draco replied mockingly. But Harry just held out his hand. "Harry Potter. And your name?" he wondered. "Olivia." came my reply. "Well Olivia, guess I'll see you around." And with one last glare at Malfoy, he left. "So, never heard of the great Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco asked. "Heard of him one or twice. What house is he in?" "He's in Gryffindor. There a big rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have to be in Slytherin. You can't be in Gryffindor. Hufflepuff, either. Ravenclaw, well I might still be your friend." With that he laughed. "People have told me Slytherin is for powerful people. And Snape is the head of it." I said. "Yes, Snape, the potions master. He's okay." Draco said. "So I guess he's not the greatest" I stated. Draco looked at me. "He's okay. Potions is my favorite class." "I think I'll like potions" I said. We talked about a lot of things on the way. I laid my head against the window. No sooner did do this when the window became freezing cold. "Whoa!" I yelled as the lights went out. "What's happening?" I asked Draco. "I don't know. But the train stopped." He peeked his head out the carriage door. There were a lot of people out there yelling and screaming. He closed the door and came back in. "That was weird." I stated. "Yeah. I wonder what that was for." Draco agreed. The rest of the way was pretty boring. When we got to Hogwarts, we streamed out with everybody else. We stopped after getting through the doors. I saw the half-giant, Hagrid as Sev calls him, was looking for some one. His eyes fell on me. "Olivia!" he shouted. "Your supposed to ride in the boats with the 1st years for sorting." "Okay!" I answered. "See you later." I told Draco. I ran through the crowd toward the boats. I had to sit in the middle of all the 1st years. As we got closer, I saw the outlining of the castle. All the 1st years started gasping and it got really annoying. Finally we got there and everyone hurried out of the boats. Hagrid took us to the big doors and knocked real loudly. The doors opened to show a strict looking woman, McGonagall. She lead everyone inside and started explaining everything. She got us in a line and took us to the Great Hall. We went in and saw a huge room full of people. I started to get really nervous. But I looked over and saw Draco. He gave me a smile. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the front. I noticed someone had taken an old looking hat and put it on the stool. And the hat was singing! When it finished everyone in the Hall clapped. Then McGonagall started explaining that she would call us up to get sorted. She called name after name until I was the only one left. "Potter, Olivia!" she called. As I went up to sit, I saw everyone was looking at me curiously. But then all I saw was the inside of the hat. "Ahh." a voice purred in my ear. "The other Potter. I see you don't want to be in Gryffindor like your brother. But you got as much bravery as him if not more. Your intelligent, too. But unlike your brother your powerful and you want to show it. The perfect house for you would have to be SLYTHERIN!" On the last word the hat yelled out to the whole Hall. I took off the hat to see everyone clapping. But that was nothing like what was coming from the other end of the room. I turned to see Draco smiling and cheering. I smiled one of my biggest smiles and made my way over there. "I wondered why you only said your first name." He said in my ear. "But you know your extremely famous now, right?" I only nodded. "People were wondering why the Potters weren't together in the first year. And now that your in the opposite house than he is. This is going to be big!" I nodded again. "Only a few people ever knew about you. They were wondering when you would come. They of course thought you would be with your brother. But this is big. It didn't look like Harry even knew about you." I looked over at Harry and saw he was staring at me. Sitting by him was a girl with rather large teeth and very bushy brown hair. There was also a tall boy with ginger hair. It looked like he was talking. He caught my eye, then glared at Draco. "What's up between you two?" I asked Draco. "We're not the best of friends. Since first year we've hated eachother. I don't know what his problem is." came his response. "But your not like him. So I don't judge you because of him." I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." he turned and smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

During the rest of the feast, I learned more about Draco. Like his family, friends, and favorite places to be on the castle and he promised to give me a personal tour of the place. After the feast, Draco showed me the way to our common room. We sat down and talked for a while on the silver couches. About half an hour later, Sev came through the door. "Potter," he snapped. "The headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office. Come with me." I got up and waved to Draco. "See you later, Draco." I said as I walked with Sev. Once we were alone Sev said, "Slytherin. A Potter in Slytherin. Who would have thought?" he chuckled. "And now your close friends with Malfoy. He seems fond of you." I started blushing. "So where is Dumbledore's office?" I said trying to change the subject. We had been climbing a lot of stairs. "Just down a few more corridors." Sev replied. The rest of the way we walked in silence. When we finally stopped, it was in front of a stone gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." Sev muttered and the gargoyle moved to reveal a hidden staircase. Sev and I started up the stairs and came to stand in front of a large door. Sev knocked quietly three times and waited patiently. "Come in." we heard a voice call. We walked in to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with Harry sitting in front of him. "Ahh, Severus, Olivia. Please, take a seat." "Sorry Sir, but why is Professor Snape here?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Because he's been taking care of her for 12 years now." Dumbledore replied simply. Harry shot a look at me. "Well Miss Potter, you shocked us. We thought you would be with your brother in Gryffindor. Well Harry just sat down before you walked in. I asked for you two to come here so you can understand what happened. Do you wish to know?" Dumbledore asked us. I just kinda nodded my head as Harry did the same.

Harry's POV

As Dumbledore explained to us what happened, I kept looking at Olivia. She was everything I thought my mom would look like. But she was a Slytherin! How could that happen? And Snape took care of her? And you can tell her and Malfoy are already friends. But how could she like him? You would think he would hate her for being related to me. I seriously don't hat Malfoy sometimes. I listened to Dumbledore saying we had to be separated because if Voldemort came back he would find us and blah, blah, blah. I really didn't care right now. I figured I could talk to Dumbledore when Snape leaves. I turned to see Olivia looking at me. When our eyes met, she looked down really fast. But I saw something on her neck... Finally Dumbledore finished and asked if we had any questions. I asked "Does she have a scar also?" she looked at me and nodded. She lifted her head higher to show us that on her neck was a lightning bolt shaped scar. "Olivia, do you have a question?" Dumbledore asked her. She only wondered why she wasn't told about it earlier. "Severus did not feel you were ready. The last two years haven't been the best. You can ask Harry about that." Dumbledore chuckled. Olivia looked at me for a couple of seconds then turned back to Dumbledore. "That's all I wanted to know." she told him. "You and Severus are free to go." Once they were gone, I turned back to Dumbledore. "She really I'd the spitting image of your mother." Dumbledore said. "Snape?" I asked. "Out of anyone you could choose, and you chose him?" "Harry," Dumbledore said, trying to soothe me. "Severus has been a great guardian. He has treated her like she was his own." "And she's in Slytherin!" I exclaimed. "It's okay Harry. Severus had nothing to do with that." I just looked at Dumbledore. "Harry, listen. It's okay if she's a Slytherin. It doesn't mean shes not your sister." "Can I go now?" I asked. Dumbledore just nodded. When I reached the door Dumbledore called out,"And I fear Sirius might be looking for her also." I glanced back, then left for the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got there, I barely through the portrait hole when Ron and Hermione bombarded me with questions. "Is she really your sister? What took you so long?" They asked. "Yes she is my sister and what me song long was Dumbledore wanted to explain what happened." They looked at me expectantly. "So, what did happen?" they asked together. "Snape took her in and raised her for 12 years." They stared at me in disbelief. "Snape? As in Professor Snape?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes. "What other Snape do you know?" "No wonder she's in Slytherin." he muttered. "I believe Dumbledore when he said Snape had nothing to do with it. I think Malfoy did." I told them. "Wait Harry, you don't know that. Maybe she's really powerful and the hat thought she would do better there." Hermione suggested. 'I hope' I thought as I began to tell them everything that happened.

Olivia's POV

After meeting Dumbledore, Snape led me back to the dungeons. Once we got there and I said the password, I was surprised to see Draco lying on the couch. I had been gone for an hour or two. "Why are you still out here?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "I was actually just gonna leave when you came in." he told me. "You should go sleep. Tomorrow is the first day of classes. You wouldn't want to be late." I nodded, said goodnight, and went upstairs to my welcoming four-poster bed.

The next morning was hectic. We had to get our schedules and make our way through the loud and crowded halls. Out first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. People were wondering what the new Professor was going to be like. Once we go there we saw that Gryffindor was already there. "Aww, there's Slytherin." Professor Lupin said as we filled in the seats in the back of the room. Draco was on my left and Blaise was on my right. I looked up to see Lupin looking at me. "Welcome to DADA everyone!" He said to the class. "As you probably already know, my name is Professor Lupin." And for the rest of the class, he explained what we would be learning over the year. When class was over he called out, "Can I please talk to the Potters? I'll explain to the teachers why you were late." I looked at Draco, told him to go on without me, and sat back down. When everyone was gone, Lupin turned back to us. "Merlin, you look just like James and Lily." he told us. "You knew our parents?" I asked him. "Of course! Everyone new James and Lily. I was a close friend. Me and James were in Gryffindor. And James always did have an eye for lily." He added. "And she was also a Gryffindor?" "Yes, we all were." I nodded. "That's why everyone thought it was weird I was in ". Lupin looked at me. "It's okay. You were probably to powerful to be in Gryffindor." he reassured me. "Ya. I would have been in Slytherin if I didn't have a choice." Harry told me. "So yu wanted to be in Gryffindor?" I asked. "Yes. I had heard more about it, though. Better things than what I heard about Slytherin, anyway." "The hat wasn't sure where to put me at first. It said I had as much forage as you if not more, I had a great mind, but unlike you I had amazing power and I wanted to show it." I told them. They both stared at me. Finally Lupin broke the silence. "What's all that you can do right now?" "Well Sev taught me A Lot since I learned about being a wizard a week or two ago." "Severus? How do you know him?" Lupin asked. He's been my so-called guardian for 12 years." "Really? How much has he showed you and how much have you learned?" Lupin wondered, interested now. "He taught me how to battle, wandless magic, and how to do spells without talking. I succeeded in doing wandless magic and battling. I only need to concentrate harder on the silent spells, but I think I got it." Lupin and Harry gaped at me. "All in the span of two weeks?" harry asked in amazement. I nodded. "Can you show me?" Lupin asked. I just nodded. "Come over here... Okay, I'll attempt the body binding curse. Are you familiar with it?" Once again, I nodded. "Okay, one, two, three. Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled. I saw him wave his wand. I pointed at him, thought 'Protego', and concentrated really hard. I saw as the curse came at me and at the last second... turn and hit a desk beside me. 'Reparo' I thought and watched as the desk came back together. I turned to see Lupin grinning. "Amazing. I have never seen a third year do so well at that before. Could we do this f tomorrow for the class?" I grinned. "okay." I said. "Do you think you could protect yourself if it was a silent battle?" "Battle?" I looked at him, confused. "Well I'm not going to stand in front of the class and let myself get beat by a third year. That would be embarrassing." I laughed. "Well, we'll see tomorrow I guess." he smiled. "Excellent. Oh, you may go to your next class now." he told me and Harry. Once we were outside I asked Harry, "Where are the greenhouses?" He told me he would show me and we made our way over there. "What you did in there was amazing." he told me. "I bet if you practiced you could do that to." I told him. "No, I don't think so. To do that in third year you have to be VERY powerful." the rest of the way we were silent. When we got there Harry said, "I can explain to her what happened." I thanked him and we went into the classroom. Professor Sprout was talking to the class. I knocked on the door. "Ahh. Theres Potter." she said. "Well? Take your seat!" I hurried over to the open seat next to Pansy. "Professor," Harry told her. "Professor Lupin wanted to talk to us after DADA. Thats why she late." I smiled at Harry. "Oh al right! Just don't let it happen again." she sighed. "Of course not, Professor. Wouldn't dream of it." and with that he left. After a boring herbology and history of magic, we had potions. I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

When we left the Great Hall, we headed out to the small hut on the school grounds. We had to wait for everyone to finish their lunch and get down here so Draco introduced me to these goons named Crabbe and Goyle. He told me they always followed him around everywhere and they really didn't have a single thin of common sense. Just by looking at them I could see that was true. I looked around for the teacher. "Who teaches this class?" I asked Draco. "This Game Keeper Dumbledore trusts. He has been living in that hut for awhile. I think his name is Hegrod or something." I looked at him. "That's a weird name. I bet it's something very different than that." I laughed. "What do you bet? It's either Hegrod or something close." I thought about what to answer. "How about it has to do with what we do today. If I'm right, you have to do whatever the teacher says when he calls for a volunteer. And vice versa." I smiled at him. "Oh you are so on!" he answered and we shook hands. We kept cracking funny jokes at random times to see how many times we could make each other laugh. In the end, though, he made me laugh more. The teacher came over to us and got every one in a group. "Hello, class. Unless you don't know, my name is Professor Hagrid." I looked at Draco and started to chuckle. "I won. I wonder what your going to be doing." I playfully glared at Draco. "Alright class, if you please, follow me." He lead us through the forbidden forest until we got to a place where a large bizarre animal was. He had a body of a type of lion and had wings and the head of a bird. "This is Buck Beak, the Hippogriff. Today we will learn how to handle one of them." Draco glanced at me, trying not to laugh. I shrunk back, hoping not to hear the words I dreaded. Just my luck, they were destined to come. "Do I have any volunteers?" Hagrid asked us. Draco stared at me. Slowly, I raised my hand. Now Draco had to try hard not to start cracking up laughing. "Aw, Miss Potter, you want to demonstrate?" I nodded slowly. "Great! Just come up here." I stood there until Draco pushed me up. "Okay, all you have to do is slowly walk up to it and bow. But don't lose eye contact." I walked up to it and did what I was told. I stayed down in the bowing position until Buck Beak bowed down also. I smiled and and stood up straight again. Hagrid clapped. "Well done! Well done! Now you can pet it. Go on!" he urged me. Slowly I placed my hand on his forehead. He moved his head down so my hand petted him. "Amazing! Now you can ride him!" Hagrid said as he came, lifted me up, and placed me on the Hippogriff. "What? Why?" I exclaimed. Draco finally broke at the terror on my face and started laughing really hard. I glared at him, pointed to him, and moved my hand over my neck to show him I was going to bet payback, BIG TIME! That just made him laugh harder. "Okay, hold on tight." Hagrid ordered and smacked Buck Beak on the back. He went galloping forward, spread out his weird wings, and flew! At first I was tense and was squeezing his feathers. After a while I began to relax and actually enjoyed it. It gave me time to think. And I thought of how to get back at Draco. It was the PERFECT idea. It's kinda cruel, considering I was the one who made the bet that started this. But still, I'm going to do the best payback ever! Finally I lead Buck Beak back to the ground. I got there to see Hagrid was smiling. Everyone else looked frightened. I smiled at Draco, and turned to Hagrid. "Was it a fun experience?" he asked me. "Yes it was actually. It was very relaxing." I went to go stand by Pansy. I decided to get back at Draco right after class. We heard the bell even far out here. As we made our way out of the forest, I set my plan into action. I went to talk to Pansy. "Hey." I greeted her. She glared at me. I ignored it. "Did you know that Draco has been talking about you non-stop.?" I asked her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Really?" she said in disbelief. "Of course! He has a HUGE crush on you! I think you should start getting closer to him. And he loves it when you give him a cute little nickname. Like Dracy Poo or DML." Pansy gave me a weird look. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked curiously. Crud! Umm, "He's been driving me crazy talking about how cute you are and how pretty you look when you do this or that. He's just crazy!" I smiled and acted as if I was just an innocent little Slytherin. She smiled at me. "Thank you! I knew he would recognize my beauty some time soon!" she hurried off and walked with Draco, looking at him lovingly. She also put her arm around Draco's and walked quickly to our next class. I started laughing really hard when I heard her tell Draco that I told her how he finally realized her beauty. He turned and glared at me. I laughed harder. Harry came up beside me. "What's so funny?" he asked me, Ginger and Granger walking with him. "I just got the best payback ever! Oh payback is so sweat!" I muttered to Harry. "What did he do and what did you do to him?" I looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, we had this bet and if he lost he would have to volunteer at whatever the teacher needed and vice versa. But I lost, so I had to ride Buck Beak. And you saw how he reacted. So while I was up there, I thought of a way to get back at him. I've been told Pansy's crazy for him and so I might have told her he never stopped talking about her and that he always dreamed of being with her. You should of seen his reaction. Priceless!" I turned and saw Ginger looking at me weirdly. "What are you staring at?" I asked him. He looked down quickly. "Oh, nothing. It's just that sounds like something the twins would do." "The twins? Who are you talking about?" I asked him. "My brothers. They are huge pranksters. That sounds like something they would do." He told me. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I wondered. "Ron Weasley." He replied. "And what's your name?" I asked Granger next to him. She looked at me. "Hermione Granger." She said stiffly. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened in Potions. Can we forget about it and just be friendly toward each other?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Okay, fine then. We can be friendly rivals." She said. "That's all I'm asking. Well, see you!" I said and hurried off to walk with Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

When I caught up with Draco, he was shaking her off. "Stop, Draccy Poo, quit it!" Pansy said. "Get off! I do not like you! And stop calling me Draccy Poo!" Draco said harshly. She looked shocked, then turned and ran off. He turned to me. "What the heck was that? I didn't do anything!" I just looked at him. "You were laughing at me when I was scared earlier and I said I would get you back. And I keep my word." I smiled. "Well that was uncalled for. Now I have to get you back." He smiled evilly at me. "No! that was what I was doing. Getting even. Plus, you can't use anything against me. Your good, but you're not that good." I laughed when he acted offended. "Is that a challenge? Cause you are so on!" Once again we shook hands. "Alright we have to see who ca do the best pranks and the funniest spells on each other. And it doesn't matter how cruel they are." I told him. He smiled again. "Fine, but I always win." He said. Okay, now I can do something in my free time. Like pranking someone will be hard. I could already think of a few ways. But those are all classic moves. I need to think of something unique. We got to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down with Hufflepuff. "Okay class, today we will try something new. You will learn something similar in a few years. Today we will do Avifors. When using this spell, on any chosen item, they will turn into a bird." McGonagall explained. She put a cushion in front of everyone and told us to begin. I got it on my second or third try. I also got our house 15 points. No one else was as quick. Some people took about 10 minutes when others took a lot longer. I got bored and started doing random spells, thinking about what spells I would do tomorrow. People were starting to give me weird looks, considering I had my wand on the desk and I was silent. I did this for like, 5 minutes before I felt people's stares. I looked up to see most of the class was staring at me, McGonagall included. "Miss Potter, will you please come with me?" I followed her out into the corridor. She turned to me and smiled. "I have never seen a third year do that." She told me. And you looked like it was the easiest thing in the world!" she shook her head. I smiled. "I didn't know why you were in Slytherin, but now its clear. Come, we should show the Headmaster." And with that, we made our way down the corridor, toward Dumbledore's office. Once we got there, McGonagall knocked and we waited. "Come in." we heard Dumbledore call. Once we were inside, Dumble turned toward me. "Aw, Miss Potter, Reemus told me about what happened after his class. Impressive. I was actually going to call you to see if you would show me." "Actually Albus, that's why we're here. You see, Olivia learned the spell quickly and was doing her own spells. Well no on noticed because it was silent. When some one pointed this out, I saw her wand was on her desk. And I brought her so she could show you." By the time she was finished, they were both smiling at me. "Well, will you show me?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded, put me wand on his desk, and made a medium sized bird appear. She was a darker green with a silver stomach. I turned to see McGonagall looked shocked. "How do you know that spell?" she asked. I smiled as my bird landed on my shoulder. I looked at Dumbledore and he nodded in encouragement. "My guardian, Sev, taught me all I know."

Draco's POV

Where is she! She has been gone since the little magic show like, an hour ago. McGonagall came back shortly but Olivia's still gone. When the bell rang, I walked to Divination with Crabbe and Goyle. It's one of the most stupid classes ever! But it's better than Muggle Studies. Blaise and I were talking about how to prank Olivia (I got him to help me out), but we haven't thought of anything yet. But she has to have something I can use against her! Trelawney stopped talking and we were supposed to be reading when Olivia came in with a smile on her face. I looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. 'later' she mouthed. She came and sat with us, but started to read. But she would look up and smile at me time to time. I would smile back of course, but then she would look down and read again. Then the bell rang and we went to our next and final class: History of Magic. I absolutely HATED this class. It's very boring, but Binns doesn't notice your taking unless you're nearly yelling. But we have it with Gryffindor. But the good thing is Olivia can tell me what happened. I can tell she wants to. Once we got there I was surprised to see that we were here first. But we still sat in the back. And of course Olivia sat next to me. "So, what happened?" I quickly asked. She looked at me and smiled at my eagerness. "Dumbledore was teaching me spells. Some very useful and others were cool. I could even use some tomorrow in DADA." "Like what?" She smiled again. "Tonight I'll show you the cool ones and tomorrow you'll see some of the useful ones." Finally Gryffindor came in. "Oh look, there's the Golden Trio." I said mockingly. The people around me sneered. Weasley looked at Olivia and smiled. She returned it. He looked down, but I could see a blush creep over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Hmm, maybe I could use this as an advantage. The Gryffindors took their seats and Binns started the lesson. But no one was listening. "So, anything else happen?" I asked Olivia. She turned to me. "He talked to about the Dark Lord and how his power seemed to go to mostly me the night he fell. So Dumbledore tested me. And he said he wants us to meet again in a week or two so we can test how far my power goes." she told me. "So what did he find out today?" she looked around, then at me. "I'm a parsel tongue and he told me that could be useful with me and Harry." "Oh, so you can talk in private and still be talking in front of others." I said. She nodded. So what are you going to try next?" I wondered. "I'm going to duel a 5th year, and if I win, a 6th year, and then finally, the best 7th year." She smiled looking confident. The rest of the class was uneventful. After that we had dinner and then me and some other 3rd year boys went to practice quidditch. After that I met Olivia at midnight in the courtyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia's POV

When Draco met me in the courtyard, I was laying on the ground, looking at the stars with Cotton flying around me. Draco came and laid next to me. We just looked at the sky, neither one of us wanting to break the silence. Finally, though, Draco broke it. "Nice bird." He commented. "Thanks. I created him this morning for Dumbledore. I liked him so I kept him. Now he's my letter bird. He can send my notes and letters to people around school, and when some one has one for me, they can just call her and she'll come. Do you want to see some spells?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows. He nodded, doing the same. "Do you want a bird?" I asked. He nodded again. "What do you want it to look like?" "Can he be red and silver?" he asked me. I smiled, looked up, and a second later his bird was flying around above him. "Once you name him he will only answer to that name, and he's enchanted to hear some one call him no matter where they are in the castle." He smiled. "Pepper. That's his name." "Good, now tell him that, and he'll answer to it." After I walked him through how to do this, he asked about my life since I asked about his earlier. I explained what Dumbledore told me and I told him I had stayed with Snape. "Snape? Like, Professor Snape? Wow. How bad was that?" he wondered. "It was fun, actually. I knew he was a Professor, but he never told me where he taught. But he was really nice. Actually, he was like a real father. He's really important to me." I answered truthfully. "No wonder you're a potions master. But if you knew about magic, how did you not know where he taught?" "Because I only learned about being a witch a few weeks ago." I said patiently. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he dropped the subject. "Can I see more spells?" he wondered. I jumped up and pulled out my wand. He followed me up. "Okay. Come running at me." I told him. He gave me a weird look, but listened. "Impendimenta." I muttered, pointing my wand at him. He noticeably slowed down. He came to a stop. "It should wear off now." I told him. He looked worried, and then ran to a random spot. I laughed and laid on the ground again. "I love it out here." He came over to me and laid down again next to me. Once again a silence fell over us. But it wasn't awkward. It was kind of nice. I enjoyed it. I could feel his gaze on me and I met it. We stayed like that for a while. I noticed they were an electric gray. They were almost hypnotic. I couldn't pull myself away. Finally he looked away and said we should go back to the common room. I let go of a breathe I didn't notice I was holding. We called Cotton and Pepper, and headed back to the dungeons without being caught by filch. When we got there, we said good-night and headed to our dormitories. That night I dreamed of gray eyes and our closeness. I think I have my first crush...

When I woke up the next morning, it was 6:45. I got up, took a shower, and headed down to breakfast. Before I got to the Slytherin table though, I heard some one call my name. I looked to see Harry and Ron waving there hands telling me to come over there. When I got there, I noticed there were tall, identical twins that kind of looked like Ron sitting in front of them. "This is Fred and George Weasly. Guys, this is my sister Olivia." Harry introduced us. "So Olivia, we heard that you like to do some pranks." "And that you and Malfoy are having that bet." "Well we can help you out, if you want." First I think George was talking, then Fred, then together. "It's for pranks and funny spells. I already know some spells, but can you help me with the pranks?" They nodded. "Thanks, but can we talk about this later? People at my table are giving me strange looks." They nodded again and started eating and I headed to my table. I sat there, eating an apple and I thought over what I was going to do to Draco. I was either going to do it tonight in the common room or tomorrow during our free period after lunch. When Draco came in, he scanned the table until his eyes fell on me. He smiled and headed over to me. He sat next to me and asked "So what are you going to do for DADA?" "Win." I said and smiled. He smiled back. "Good. What spells are you going to do?" he wondered. "You'll see when I use them." I told him. For the rest of the time we were saying jokes to each other. This time made him laugh more. We started to make our way toward DADA earlier since we were already done. I started to explain to him what will happen with Dumbledore and dueling older kids. "The thing is, we will be dueling in the courtyard so people can come and watch and we'll be trying to harm each other." I said. "Who thought of that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Dumbledore just said it was some one in the ministry. And that he would tell me about it later. But we have to try it. They want to know how much of a threat I am. But I'm not scared they'll hurt me. I'm afraid how bad I'll hurt them. I get carried away when people try to harm me. I can't control myself. And I have mortally harmed some one before. A muggle. They were bullying me when I was 5 or 6. I got really mad and they got a huge gash on their stomachs. They soon passed out from the blood loss. I almost killed them. But the teacher came in and saw what was happening. They rushed them to the hospital and I got expelled. I don't even know what happened." I saw Draco was staring at me. "Wow. I would never had guessed that would have happened to you. I've never heard of that happening." We walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we got there we were still early by 10 minutes. "Miss Potter, can you come here please?" Lupin called. I went to his office in the back of the room. Draco followed me, of course. "Olivia, Dumbledore told me about you having to duel the older kids. And I don't understand why Lucius would take out his anger for Harry on you." He told me. Draco's eyes widened. "He did this?" he asked in a voice that had anger and surprise in it. "Who's Lucius?" I asked. Lupin looked at me. "Lucius Malfoy." He said. I looked at Draco. "Your father did this because he's mad at Harry?"


	9. Chapter 9

"What did he do?" I wondered. "He freed one of our house elves. Not a very big deal. But for him to take his anger off on you like this, I'm sorry. I really am." he trailed off. I looked at Lupin. "It's okay." I told him. "I'm fine with it." "But I care about this. You could be seriously hurt." He said, worried. "I'm fine with it. I really am." I gave him a fake smile because on the inside I was going crazy. Why would he do this? What did I ever do? Will he be here to watch? What will happen if I loose control and I'm a big threat? But Lupin bought the cover up. "Just like James. Not afraid of anything. So, are you ready for our little 'battle'?" he asked, smiling. I returned the smile, for real this time. "Yes. I know a lot of spells I could use." "Yes, but I will have to get you a few times. I know more spells than you do, so that's an advantage. This will be fun." Right then the bell rang and Lupin shooed us out of his office. We went to our seats and waited for everyone to come in. "Please don't blame me for what my dad did." Draco whispered in my ear. I turned and gave him a small smile. "I don't and won't. You didn't tell him to do this." He returned the smile. 'Thank you' he mouthed as class begun. "Hello class. Today I and a certain Slytherin would like to show you something I found out yesterday." Lupin told the class. He looked at me and smiled. "This will be a little, fun battle. This will be to show you how powerful a third year can be and different, funny spells. You can laugh if you want. This is for your enjoyment. Olivia?" he called. I got up and walked over to him. "Put your wand next to mine on my desk." He instructed. Now people were curious and were sitting straighter in their seats. "Okay. Now, we face each other, and bow." Once we did this, we got into our defensive stances. He started. I saw the curse come my way and did an unverbal Protego. I sent Melofors back very quickly. He didn't have time to react. A pumpkin incased his head. Every one laughed. He sent a spell my way and I didn't move very quickly, mostly because I didn't think he could see me. I started hiccupping like crazy. I sent the jinx Snaticus and it broke the pumpkin but made him sneeze uncontrollably. He sent another curse my way, but I didn't see it because of the hiccups. I got lifted in the air by Levicorpus. I did the counter curse but Lupin sent another my way. It didn't have an outer affect, so I didn't know what happened. I then did Cervifors and he grew antlers. People laughed again. 2 for me. 0 for Lupin. But he sent a jinx and it made me grow horns. I looked like a little devil. People laughed hard at the sight of me. Draco even chuckled. I did my last spell, Langlock, as he did his. He did the counter curse for Langlock and his tongue came off the roof of his mouth and he sent a stretching jinx at me. I didn't move and I grew almost 3 feet. "Well done. I think that's enough. What was it, 2-1, in favor of you?" I nodded. "Well, I think that it was a tie, so no one lost, and no one won." I shook my head. "I-I-I won, y-y-you l-l-lost." I stuttered. People laughed. "F-f-fine. It's a t-t-tie." I did the counter curse to the horns and the stuttering. "Whats the counter curse to the stretching jinx?" I asked Lupin. "Do you want to be the same size as last time? You were pretty short." he commented. I shook my head. "I never did like being short. Can you make it so I'm tall, but not to tall?" I asked. He nodded. I closed my eyes. Once I felt myself shrink, I opened them. "Is that an okay size?" Lupin asked. I could tell I was taller. I nodded. "Okay, you can go to your seat now." he told me. I smiled and headed back to my seat. As I passed people, they looked at me admiringly. I looked over at Harry and he smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. I looked at Draco. "Nice job. That was funny to watch. And now you're taller. Almost 3 inches. Now I'm only a little bit taller than you." I smiled. "Look at Granger. She doesn't look to happy." I looked to where he was pointing and sneered. Hermione looked like she was shocked and mad. "She was always a know-it-all and was good at spells, but you showed her. And she doesn't like that." I laughed with some of the Slytherins around us. She scowled at Draco and he returned it. I shoved my elbow in his side and he looked away from her. "Mudblood." He muttered. I smiled. "You know, even though she's a Mudblood, she's probably better than you are at spells." I whispered. He smiled at me. "But that's not the point." I shrugged. "She can still use that against you." I stated. He just looked away. For the rest of class, we kept whispering back and forth. The bell rang and we left, going to the Green Houses. That period wasn't much better, either. During Transfiguration, we learned how to take a chair and turn it into a goat. Don't know how that's important, but oh well. We had our first charms lesson after that. Boring once again. Then we had a boring Potions. I guess Hermione wanted to prove she was better than me in something because she raised her hand higher than ever and was very impatient for Sev to call her. After that, lunch. Draco and I had nothing to talk about really so he was making fun of people with Crabbe and Goyle. I still didn't like that. But I was beginning to think of some people as Mudbloods and calling them by their last name. Except Draco, though. We just called each other by our first names. And after lunch, we had an interesting Care of Magical Creatures. Practically, this time Harry got picked to ride the Hippogriff, Draco said anyone could do it, went up to it, was rude, and it got defensive and attacked him. He got cut on the arm and acted like he was being killed. Of course, I went up and healed him, but either way, they took him up to the Hospital Wing. I think he wanted to make Hagrid look bad. He really didn't like him for some reason. Soon after, Draco came back with his arm in a sling. He looked ticked. "I told her I was fine, but no. I have to keep my arm in this silly little sling. You took care of it just fine." He told me angrily. "Ya, but now you have something to hold against the big giant." Blaise told Draco. He nodded. "Just wait until my father hears about this." He snickered. I shook my head. I knew this was just a cover up. Draco wasn't really like that at all. He just didn't want to look weak in front of everyone. The rest of the day was boring. That night I met the twins next to the quidditch pitch. "Wow. I didn't think you would show." "Who knew a Slytherin kept their word?" the twins said. "Well, I'm here. Now, can you guys help me?" I asked. "Hold on." "Do you think we do this kind of thing for free?" "You have to do something for us." They were getting really confusing. I don't even know which is which. "Wait, can you please tell me which of you is which?" I asked. "I'm Fred." The one on the right said. I noticed he had his hair parted a little bit differently than the other. "So, I'm obviously George." The other said. They also held themselves up differently. George stood a little straighter then Fred. Fred just looked like he was care free and stood mostly on one foot. "Okay, got it. Now, what do you want?" I asked. They smiled at me. "Okay. It's not that complicated really." "You just have to make us certain potions." "We have to have them to put some of our ideas together." They gave me a list of different things. Over all, it didn't look to complicated. "Okay, and if I do this you guys will help me with my pranks?" They nodded. "Okay, I guess I can do this." I told them. We shook hands and headed back to our common rooms. Once I got there I went straight to my dormitory to my bed. I was so tired I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow. That night I had a strange dream about people turning into animals. I wondered if that could really happen. Maybe that's something I could ask Dumbledore…


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to see Cotton flying around my head. She had a letter in her mouth. Slowly, I reached up and took the note and opened it. All it said was 'Meet me in Severus' office.' In neat, loopy hand righting. What? Who sent this? Only two or three people know about Cotton. And it wasn't Draco's hand righting. So it was either Dumbledore or McGonagall. I shrugged, got up, and got ready. When I was done I glanced a the clock. It was 6:05. Someone likes to get up early. I went down the stairs slowly and quietly so I didn't wake anyone up. Once I left the common room, I went deeper into the dungeons. Finally I got to Sev's office door and I knocked. The door opened almost immediantly and someone opened the door and pulled me in quickly and closed the door. I turned to see a man in clothing that was almost rags and he had curly hair that was close to his shoulders. "Who are you?" I asked the man. He shook his head. "That's not important right now. Merlin, you look just like your mother." He commented. "How do you know that?" I asked. "We were old friends. Your father called me Padfoot." He told me. "Why are you here Padfoot?" I wondered. He smiled. "I wanted to see if Snivelus took care of you." He said. I nodded. "He's like father to me." Sev said there was someone named Sirius who called him that. Wait? Sirius? "Your Sirius. Like Sirius Black. You escaped Azkaban! How?" I asked, excited. He chuckled. "Just like your father. Never afraid. If I did this to any other student they would have ran out of here screaming." I laughed. He continued. "But going to that terrible place is the other reason I'm here. I got sent there with a false accusation. I need you to talk to Dumbledore and explain that. I'll be with you of course, but I can't change." I must've looked confused because he quickly explained. "I'm an animagus. I'll change into my animal form and follow you. No one will think it's weird if a dog is following you." He said simply. He took out his wand and pointed it to his head. He shrunk until he was a shaggy, brown dog. I smiled as he nudged my leg. I opened the door and we made our way to Dumbledore's office. Once we got there I muttered Lemon Drops and we made our way up the secret staircase. I knocked on his door and patted Sirius' head. He barked quietly and I took it as a laugh. I chuckled as Dumbledore called to come in. I stood up and opened the door. "Miss Potter, what brings you here this early?" Dumbledore asked. I opened the door open all the way so he could see Sirius. "Sirius, I knew you would try to talk to one of the Potters." Sirius wagged his tail. "Dumbledore I-," he held up his hand. "It's okay, Olivia, I never thought Sirius did anything. I know him, he wouldn't commit a crime. He isn't like that." I smiled. Dumbledore continued. "Sirius, you can come in and change. I have some clothes you can use and some food." Sirius jogged in and I closed the door. A few minutes later he was eating and had new robes on. "Thank you, really Dumbledore. I didn't know if you would believe Olivia or not. But the thing is, when she found out who I was, she wasn't scared. Actually, just the opposite. She was excited and was asking me how I got out." While Dumbledore and Sirius talked to each other I walked around the room, looking at various things. "Professor, how do you become an animagus?" I asked. They stopped talking and I could feel them looking at me. "And what animal did you have in mind?" he asked me. I shrugged. "Probably what my Patronus is." I answered. I turned to face them. They were exchanging looks. Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Your father was one. So was Peter. But Reemus," he glanced at Dumbledore. "Reemus was the reason why we changed. He always went by the name Moony. Can you guess why?" I thought for a few seconds. "Because he's a werewolf?" I guessed. Sirius nodded. I looked at Dumbledore. "Well, can I become one?" I was excited, and they could tell. "Well, what is your Patronus?" he asked me. I shrugged. "We should find out then." He waved his hand to show me I was able to find out right there. I smiled and took out my wand. "Expecto Patronum." I muttered. A silvery-blue mist came out the bottom and formed into a…wolf. I looked at Dumbledore to see he was looking at it strangely. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me. "That's a very powerful animal. It's sly and sneaky. You don't see that kind of Patronus often." I stared at him. "Is that good or bad?" I asked. "Neither, neither. It's just a sign of a very powerful person." He smiled at me. "So, is that the animal you want to be able to change into?" I nodded and smiled. "Okay then. I think it would be fine for you to be able to change. You could help Reemus by giving him his potions and keeping him under control when he changes. And Sirius could have someone to keep company with." He started to walk me through some things about being an animagus and he said he could help me with it the next day. I also learned that Sirius was my god father. I learned some things about him and he learned some thing about me. When we were done, it was almost lunch time. "Shoot, Draco's probably wondering where I am." I said standing up. "Will you take Sirius with you? He needs to leave before people get suspicious." I looked at Sirius. "Where are you staying?" I asked. "I was thinking about the shrieking shack." He answered. I nodded. "I know where that is. Tomorrow I'll try to visit, okay?" I looked to Dumbledore to see if that was okay. He nodded. I smiled and hugged Sirius. He turned back to his dog form and we walked out of Dumbledore's office. We were only in the corridors for 5 minutes before someone called my name. I turned and saw Draco coming over here. "Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you! What's with the dog?" he asked. "That's not important. I was with Dumbledore. It's okay, calm down. I'm fine." He smiled at me. "Sorry, but you missed all the morning classes. Lunch is about to start. And why were you with Dumbledore so long?" He kept asking a lot of questions. Sirius got impatient and nudged my ankle. "Sorry Draco, but I have to take him outside." I waved my hand over Sirius. "I'll meet you at lunch. Save me a seat." And with that, I left with Sirius at my heels.


	11. Chapter 11

We didn't run into anyone else as we walked along. When we got to the school grounds, I patted Sirius on the head. He turned and rubbed his head against my leg. I laughed as he walked toward the Whomping Willow. "Who owns the dog?" I jumped and turned to see Harry. "Or is he yours?" I chuckled. "You can say that. And next time, can you please tell me your right there?" Harry smiled. "I actually didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you walking through the halls with a dog beside you. I was just wondering where you were this morning." "With Dumbledore. We should head to lunch. I'm starving." We made our way across the grounds toward the castle. "Why were you with Dumbledore so long?" Harry wondered. "We were just talking about different things." I looked at Harry to see him looking at me weirdly, almost angrily. "I bet you'll tell Malfoy." He said coldly. I returned the look. "Yes, I probably will. He's my best friend." I answered. Harry looked away. "It's obvious you like each other. I just want you to watch out. He doesn't have the best reputation." I looked at Harry in disbelief. "You're looking out for me? What is with you and Malfoy?" I stopped and waited for an answer. "He's just not the nicest guy. And I know someone else who likes you. Now come on." He said and took my arm. I didn't move. "Who likes me?" I asked. Harry wouldn't look at me. "Harry, who likes me?" I said slowly. "I shouldn't of said anything. Just forget it." He said while trying to pull me again. But I still stood my ground. "Who likes me?" I said slowly. "One of the twins. That's all you need to know. You probably can't even tell which is which." Harry said. "Actually, I can tell them apart. And if you don't tell me, I'll tell them that you told me and I can tell from their reactions." I said. Harry shot a worried look at me. "You wouldn't dare." He said. I smiled evilly at him. "Try me." He sighed. "Fine, it's George. He likes you. Now come on!" This time I let him pull me along. When we got there we had only missed 5 minutes of lunch. I walked away from Harry quickly and went to sit by Draco. "What's with scarhead? He looks ticked." Draco whispered in my ear. I snickered. "He's under the impression that he needs to warn me about the people I hang out with." I answered. Draco glared at Harry. "So he doesn't like me being with you. Maybe he needs to mind his own business. It's not like I'm mean to you or anything." Draco muttered. I laughed. I told him what happened with Dumbledore, but I left out the part about Sirius and me becoming an animagus. He doesn't need to worry about that. "So, nothing really important happened. But what was up with the dog? Was he yours?" Draco wondered. I shrugged. "You can say that. I'm going to take care of it for awhile. But Dumbledore said not to keep it at school. So I found a nice place for it. Tomorrow I'll visit it and see how it's doing." Draco nodded. "Snape was wondering where you were. But no one had an answer." I looked up to see Sev looking at me. I gave him a small smile. But of course he didn't react. Right, he had to keep his reputation. I looked away quickly. I turned back to Draco. "What's our house doing for the free period?" I asked. He shrugged. "Some of us are going to the courtyard to practice spells. You want to come?" he wondered. I nodded and smiled. I felt someone's stares on the back of my head. I turned to see George looking at me weirdly. I remembered what Harry said earlier and smiled at him. He looked away quickly but I still saw a blush come across his face. "What's with you and the Weasley's?" Draco muttered. "What do you mean?" I asked. He sneered. "Let's see, 2 of the 3 Weasley brothers like you." He answered. "2 of 3?" I asked, truly confused. "That Ron geek and the twin you were just looking at." He replied. "Ron? Ron likes me? Eww!" I said and Draco chuckled. The bell rang and we walked with other Slytherins of all years to the courtyard. I looked around and saw I was the only girl with their wand out. The other girls were here with their boyfriends. I then saw why. We were dueling each other. Now this will be fun. I looked at Draco and smiled. "I thought you might enjoy this." He told me. He took my arm and dragged me to the middle of the group. "Who would like to duel the best third year?" He yelled above everyone else's voice. People started to quiet down. "You think your all that great, Malfoy?" a guy yelled from the group. "No. I think Olivia is." He answered simply, raising my arm. He came over here. "If you think you're the great, you have to prove it. John Emerson, 6th year. And I think I could beat a half-blood any day." He said in my face. He was tall, tan, and had dark longish hair. And he was kind of intimidating. But I stood my ground and kept my face emotionless. "Okay, let's do this." I said and we walked over to the clearing. "Fine I start. Stupefy!" he yelled. I deflected it easily. I quickly sent a nonverbal Petrificus Totalus back at him. He didn't see it coming and barely moved out of the way. He was dumbfounded. "What? How did you do that?" he asked. I laughed at him. "Come on, John, I thought a pureblood could beat a half-blood any day." I teased. "You won't be laughing at this. Serpensortia!" he yelled. An angry snake came from the tip of his wand. I chuckled and crouched to the ground. "Come here to me and calm down." I told the snake. It instantly relaxed and slithered to me and started to coil around my foot. But of course it just sounded like snake talk to everyone else. "You're a P-P-Parsel tongue?" John stuttered. I rolled my eyes. "No I speak pig. Yes I'm a parsel tongue. And now I have a powerful snake at my control." I smiled evilly at him. "Circle around his legs." I told the snake. It obeyed immediately. John looked plain terrified. I laughed at his expression. "Potter," my head snapped up to see Sev in the crowd watching us. "Stop the snake and come with me. Now." He ordered. I turned to the snake and crouched again. "Stop and stay still." I commanded it. The snake got off John and laid still on the ground. I got up and walked through the crowd, avoiding people's gazes. Especially Draco's. I know I wasn't myself. He noticed, too. When we got there I closed the door behind me. I sat in front of Sev and waited for him to talk. "You're a parsel tongue? How long have you known?" he asked me. "Two days." I answered quietly. "How? How did you find out?" "With Dumbledore." He kept staring at his desk. "What else did you find out with him?" He was really interested for some reason. "I found out my patronus was wolf." I replied. "Your Patronus? Why would he want to know that?" he asked, but it sounded more like a command. I sighed. "Because I want to become an animagus." I answered. I could tell he wasn't expecting that answer. "Why?" he wondered. "I thought I could be helpful in some way. I have nothing to do around here. And also the ministry wants to see how big of a threat I am." I looked up at Sev with fear filled eyes. "Sev, you saw how I was out there. I wasn't myself. Now do you understand what happened when I littler? I could actually kill someone this time. Now John wasn't actually trying to hurt me, so I wasn't going to hurt him. I think. Something comes over me! I can't control myself! And I don't know what will happen when they realize I am one. And I thought if that happens I can get away from them because I'm an animagus." I told him. He looked at me finally. "I saw you out there and I thought you were a whole other person. You actually reminded me of someone. And that's not good. And I'm fine with you being an animagus. But you can only tell people you can trust. When is Dumbledore going to teach you?" Sev wondered. "Tomorrow, actually." I explained to Sev what happened with Dumbledore, but I left out Sirius again. I know Sev wouldn't like that piece of information. When we were done, I had missed my classes and it was time for dinner. At midnight, I met up with the twins at the quidditch pitch and gave them the potions. I had worked on them after dinner. They were easy to brew. And I was lucky no one caught me. They said they would help me the next day around 7 o'clock. When they were leaving, George looked back and waved. I waved back and smiled. He smiled and blushed again and looked away. Wow, he's not really hiding the crush, now is he?


	12. Chapter 12

When I got back to the common room, Draco was laying on the couch reading. He looked up at me, confused. "I thought you were in your dormitory." He said. I shook my head. "Well, I see that." He chuckled. "So, where were you?" he wondered. "I needed to check something at the quidditch pitch." I didn't feel really bad because it was half of the truth. "Are you thinking of joining the team?" he asked. I nodded. I did actually want to play. "That's cool. You can come and sit over here." He said, moving over to clear a seat for me. I smiled and sat next to him. "So, what are you reading?" I asked. He looked at the cover. "Umm, it tells you about different potions. I don't think it really has a name." he told me. I looked at the cover and laughed. "That's weird." I looked at Draco. "I'm sorry about earlier. That was weird. You know how I told you about what happened when I was littler? That's what happened. I can't stop myself! I only have a little piece of sense and I always go to hurt the person. Earlier I didn't think John was trying to hurt me, so I didn't react so badly. But I am so sorry about what I did do." I looked down, embarrassed. My vision started to get blurry when I felt tears coming. Draco put one hand on my shoulder and the other under my chin. He lifted my head up and saw that I was crying. He slowly wiped the tears off my cheek and looked into my eyes. I got lost in his endless, beautiful eyes. He kept looking at me and slowly came closer. I met him half-way and our lips touched lightly. We heard a gasp from the back of the room and saw Pansy sitting there. She glared daggers at me and ran up stairs. I turned to Draco. "How long was she there?" I wondered. He shrugged. "I didn't hear her come in. I didn't even know she was in here." I nodded. "Well, I better head up to my dormitory. I have things to do tomorrow." I got up and was heading over to the stairs when Draco spun me around. "Wait, Olivia." I stopped him by kissing him on the cheek. I smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, Draccy-Poo." I laughed and headed up the stairs. I turned to see him chuckling and touching his cheek. Talk about someone liking me…

When I woke up the next day, it was 6:34. I still got up though when I was done getting ready, I sat on the couches and started to read, waiting for Cotton to come and give me the note. That's what Dumbledore and I agreed on. After awhile Cotton finally came with the note. I was coming from placing Cotton on my pillow when someone turned me and kissed me. I smiled as our lips parted. I looked up and saw Draco was smiling also. "Hey he said casually. I chuckled. "After that and you act like nothing happened." I shook my head. "Sorry Draco, but I really do have to go do something." I smiled at Draco and left the common room. I smiled again as I thought about what Draco did. Wait, were there other people in the room? Did they see us? I didn't have time to think of the answer as I came to Dumbledore's office. I muttered the password and headed up the stairs. I knocked and the door opened to reveal Sirius. I smiled and hugged him. "Sirius was nice enough to come and help today. He also has to know what you look like when you change." Dumbledore explained. I nodded. "So, we will begin now if you're ready." I nodded again and we began my training. We did this for about 5 hours. When we were done, I could change completely without messing up the figure. "Well done, Miss Potter. I'm impressed. You learned this quickly. Now all you have to do is tell somebody about being an animagus. Someone you can trust. They can't spread this information around. They also have to know so that I can tell them when you're gone and vice versa. Do you have someone in mind?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded and smiled. "Draco. Draco Malfoy. He also has a bird like mine also so you can contact him that way. It's name is Pepper." I told him. He nodded. "You are free to go now, Olivia." I thanked him, but I still wanted to ask something. "Sir, can I go change other times, not just at night with Lupin, but like when I want to see Sirius?" I asked him. "I think that would be fine. You just have to tell Mr. Malfoy or me when you wish to do this." I nodded, said thanks again, and left. I went straight to Lupin's office. Dumbledore said we should tell him. I knocked on his door and he opened it a few minutes later. "Oh, Olivia. Come in, come, in." he opened the door all the way and let me come in. he had a wardrobe in the corner of his room with something in it that kept making weird noises. "It's a boggart. I trust you know what that is?" he said. I nodded. "Good. Now, what brings you here Olivia?" I turned to him. "Do you believe Sirius Black is innocent?" he nodded slowly. "Well, you know how he escaped from Azkaban? Well, I met him a few days ago and I've been talking to him and Dumbledore to see how I can help someway. They said I could help you. Now I understand why you looked so tired at the feast earlier this week. The night before was a full moon. I know that you're a werewolf. I also understand how you can be difficult to handle when you turn. So I asked Dumbledore, and this morning I met with him in his office and I became an animagus. I turned to what my patronus was. It's a kind of wolf that's really powerful. I can help keep you under control when you turn and I can make you special potions that can help or Sev can and I'll give them to you." When I was finished, Lupin was looking at me with…pride. "Only a Potter can become an animagus in less than a day. And, sadly, I believe you would have to help when I turn. I'm okay with it. Thank you for telling me." We shook hands and I headed down to the dungeons. On the way there, I saw Draco messing around with some other Slytherin boys. "Hey Draco, can I talk to you in private?" I asked them. He waved to the guys and followed me to an empty classroom. I turned and was about to talk, but Draco started asking questions. "Where were you? What took you so long?" I sighed. "I was with Dumbledore. And that's what I have to talk to you about. But before I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Do you promise?" I raised my eyebrow. "Of course. I won't tell anyone about what you're about to say." "Dumbledore said I need to tell someone about me being an animagus. I have to tell you when I'm going to go out and change or tell Dumbledore. When I leave you have to tell Dumbledore with your bird. And vice versa." Draco was smiling when I was done. "So, what animal are you?" he wondered. "A wolf." "Can I see?" he asked. I nodded, took out my wand, and changed to my wolf. When I was finished, Draco loomed over me. "Wow. I like it. You even kept the green eyes." He started to pat my head. I laughed/barked and he chuckled. "But I still like your original form better." He pointed his wand at me. I nodded. "Homorphus." He muttered and I returned to my original form. "Much better. I like you better this way." I smiled. "Hey Olivia, I wanted to know, will you be my girlfriend?" I froze. Slowly, I smiled. "Ya, I would like that." I said. He came over to me and kissed me. "Great. Perfect. But now the Weasley brothers aren't going to like that much. Neither will Potter." I smiled again. "I really couldn't care less about what Harry thinks." Draco smiled again and rapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the room. When we were heading back to the common room, I heard someone behind us. But I didn't say anything. I wanted to see what they were going to do. A few minutes later, Draco was talking to me about quidditch when I knew the person was going to make a move. I put my hand in my robes and grabbed my wand. I heard them raise their wands, and they barely began to charm me when I turned and said "Finite Incantatem." And I saw that the person wasn't going to hex me. They were aiming for Draco. And I recognized the spell. It was bluebell flame. "What were you going to do, Harry? Set Draco on fire?" I wondered. He was ticked. "I told you not to hang out with him." Harry said through gritted teeth. "And?" I asked. "And what was that? He had his arm around you and everything!" Draco turned and glared at Harry, which Harry returned. Draco looked at me. 'Can I tell him? Please?' he mouthed. I shrugged. He turned back to Harry. "Do you want to know why I had my arm around her?" he asked. "Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV

Please tell me he's messing with me. Please, please, please tell me it's all a lie. Out of everyone in this whole school and she chooses him? Kill me. But, just my luck, as I looked at back and forth between them, I saw my worst nightmare. My sister fell for my enemy. And he feels the same way about her. How much worse can this get? "Now, if you will excuse us, we have some things we have to take care of." And with that they walked away. I just stood there. After a few minutes, I started to head back to the Gryffindor tower. When I got there I looked for Ron and Hermione. I saw them in the corner and headed over there. Hermione was helping Ron with Potions. Big surprise. I sat next to them and watched them. Finally they noticed I was there. "Merlin, Harry, give us a heart attack, why don't you? How long have you been there?" Ron exclaimed. I shrugged. "Maybe a few minutes." I answered. "So, what did you do? What took you so long? I thought you were just going to ask Lupin something." Hermione asked. "Yes, I was. But I saw a certain group of people walking down the hall together. So I got curious and followed them. And then I saw Olivia come and she and Malfoy went into an empty classroom. I was outside the door but I couldn't hear anything. So I went and hid around the corner. And when they came out, Malfoy had his arm around her shoulders. And she was leaning her head on his shoulder. So I kept walking behind them and Malfoy was slowly moving his hand down her back to her waist… and I lost it. But right when I was about to jinx him, she turned and stopped my spell. I don't know how long she knew I was there or how she knew I was there, but she did. And Malfoy is lucky she did." I shook my head. "So, their, like, together? Like together, together?" Hermione asked. I nodded sadly. "Um, I'm not telling George." Ron said. I smacked him in the back of the head. "That's the least of our worries." I told him, frustrated. "Well, either way, Fred and George already left to go who-knows-where. But when they get back, I'm not telling him." This time both Hermione and I smacked his head.

Draco's POV

That was Hilarious! And Scar head's face? Priceless! When we got to the common room, Olivia seemed like she was upset. When I told her it was 7:10, she ran off to who-knows-where. I just can't believe she said yes to be my girlfriend. And she's an animagus! A beautiful wolf. And she even kept one of her best features. Her emerald green eyes. But what was so important that she had to run off for? I shrugged and went over to the guys. "So, what did Olivia want?" Millicent asked. "Did you ask her out?" Blaise wondered. I nodded. "I asked and she said yes." I smiled. Blaise patted my shoulder. "Man, it was obvious you guys liked each other. You couldn't separate you guys for anything." He commented. I chuckled. "So, what are you guys doing?" I asked them. A few of them shrugged. "Some of us were talking about what to do tomorrow and others were talking about which Slytherin girl is the hottest. But we all know what you would say to that." Millicent chuckled. I punched his arm. "Ow! That hurt!" he said, rubbing his arm. We kept messing around and sharing jokes until Olivia came back an hour later. I left the guys and went over to her. When she saw me she smiled and chuckled. "What's so funny? Is my hair messed up?" I said, messing with my hair. She laughed. "No. I just got the perfect prank. But I'm not really sure when I'm going to do it. Maybe tomorrow, in a week, a month. Nope. Not positive." She said. "Well, you should tell me before you do it." I said. She shook her head. "Nice try, pretty boy. But you'll have to do better than that to wiggle it out of me." She laughed. I smiled. "So, what did you go to do?" I asked. "Well, you have help with the bet and I have my own help. So I went and met with them, and they gave me the perfect prank." She smiled again. "Who helps you? I got Blaise. But he's not very good with pranks." "I don't think I'll tell you who helped me." She said. "Not yet, at least." She added. She went and sat on the couches and I sat next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "Do you think Harry's mad at me?" she asked quietly after a few minutes. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure he's just mad at me." I answered. She looked up at me. "How am I supposed to be sure about that?" she asked. "I don't know. Maybe you could talk to him at breakfast tomorrow." I suggested. Even though I hated saying this, he was her brother. I can't separate them. Olivia wouldn't like that. But she shook her head. "I'll find a time to talk to him. I just hope he doesn't hate me." I patted her head. "He doesn't hate you." I reassured her. "I've only known him for a few days and he's all ready upset with something I did." I didn't know how to reply to that. She sighed. "I'm going to head up stairs. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and kissed me. Then she hurried up stairs to her dormitory. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I just sat there, thinking about the conversation we just had. What if Scarhead really is mad at her? Then this would be my entire fault. But, why was he following us? And how did I not hear him? When she deflected the spell, she said something about him trying to set me on fire? What spell was he using? I sighed and got up to head up to the boys dormitory, when some one placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Pansy. I raised my eyebrow. Then she did something she will regret for a long time. She slapped me in the face, HARD. I turned back to her. "What was that for?" I demanded. "I thought you liked me." She said. Now I was really ticked. "And who told you that crap?" I asked. "Olivia did the second day of the term." She told me simply. I shook my head. "That was a prank. I don't like you." I said and stormed off to the boys' dormitory. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom to see my face was red. I sighed angrily and splashed my face with cold water. Then I just put my pajama pants on and went to sleep. That night I had a dreamless sleep. When I got up the next morning I slipped into a white tee and some jeans. When I headed down stairs, Olivia was staring into the fire. I came up behind her and hugged her. She jumped backward, big time. "Whoa, it's okay. It's just me. What's the matter?" I asked. She looked up at me and relaxed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the dream I had. I'm okay." She answered. "Do you want to talk about it?" I wondered. She shook her head. "I'm going to head down to breakfast. Are you coming?" she asked. I smiled and took her hand. While we walked down the corridors, I moved my arm so it was around her shoulders again. I was telling her some of the jokes that I heard yesterday, but I could tell her mind was somewhere else. I shook her shoulders. "Hey, are you all right?" I asked. She looked at me. "I'm not really sure if I want to see Harry." She answered. I moved my arm so I was holding her hand again. "It's okay. I'm sure he's just mad at me. We talked about this yesterday." I said quietly. She nodded and smiled, but I'm pretty sure it was just a cover up. When we walked into the Great Hall we walked over to our normal places at the Slytherin table. As soon as we sat down, Olivia glanced at Scarhead and his little group. She just looked at them for a second and then glared. I turned to see Potter and Granger were glaring at both of us. I looked away and squeezed her hand. She looked at me and relaxed. After that she didn't look up at them again, but I sent a few glares at Mudblood and Pothead. After breakfast, we headed down to the lake. I've always liked the lake. I find it kind of soothing, I guess. Olivia must feel the same way because she totally relaxed when we laid on the beach. I turned to her and smiled, both of my arms behind my head. She returned the smile. "Hey Draco, I think I'm going to walk around. In my other form, I mean." I nodded. "Can you please tell Dumbledore?" she asked. "Of course. Pepper!" I called. A few minutes later the little bird came flying through the air. He even had a piece of paper in his mouth. "Okay, so, what do I write? Or do you want to write?" I asked, pulling out my quill. She took it out of my hand and wrote the note. She took Pepper in her hand and put the note in his mouth when he opened it. Then she hid behind the tree, so she was out of eye sight of the school, but I could still see her. She took out her wand and placed it to her head and turned to the wolf.


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia's POV

All day, that's how long my nightmare has been haunting me. I had to tell Draco that I was worried about Harry. Which, in my defense, was bothering me. But that's not the whole reason I was acting weird. I think he could tell, too. But he doesn't push me, and I'm grateful for that. But I have to go see Sirius. I have some serious questions for him. On the way to breakfast, I kept replaying the freaky dream in my head. And I hated having to tell Draco stupid lies. And at breakfast, Harry and Mudblood Granger didn't help anything. But Draco took me to the lake, which always soothes me. And he knows that. We started talking about me changing and he let me go. But I told him I would just walk around. But really, I needed to see Sirius. So after I changed a jogged over to the Whomping Willow. I placed my hand/paw in the specific spot that Sirius told me and the tree froze. I went through the tunnel in the ground and soon came through to the bottom of the shrieking shack. I saw Sirius' prints and followed them to the second floor of the building. It led to a small bed and on it was Sirius who was reading a book about creatures. I barked and he jumped back. "Merlin, Olivia. How long have you been there?" he asked and stood up. I changed back to my human form and faced him with an emotionless mask. "Sirius, I need to talk to you about something. I had a strange dream last night and it involved you and some other people." I told him and then began explaining my dream.

*Dream*

I was in a dark alley and I saw a big, fat rat run across the ground. I looked around and didn't see anything else, so I followed it. It led me to a street with only one street lamp on. It scurried over to one of the buildings on the other side and in the dark, it turned into a chubby, short man with blondish hair. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then he went into the house in front of him. I crouched out side the door, just enough so I could here what was happening inside. "Wormtail, did they make you their safe keeper?" asked a high, cold voice. From what Sev told me, this was the Dark Lord. "Y-y-yes, my lord. They switched Padfoot with myself." The guy, Wormtail, stammered out. It was obvious he was scared. "Does Dumbledore know of the change?" asked the Dark Lord. "They suggested to him about changing people, but they were never specific." Wormtail answered. "Very good. Now, where are they? I need to put an end to the threat." "They are staying in Godric's Hollow. In a small house. And they know nothing, my lord. Only that you are looking for them and why. But, my lord, may I take care of Sirius? He's a disgrace to the Black name and should be killed for it." The Dark Lord thought about it for a few minutes. "Maybe that would be necessary. Fine, but don't let there be any witnesses." He agreed. Then the dream changed and I was standing in a little house. I saw as Voldemort waved his wand through the air and kill a man that looked a lot like Harry. Wait, that's… I just witnessed my father's death. And soon after that, my mother's. Then I was in a room that was very tense. "They trusted you! And you threw it away like it was nothing! James trusted you for all those years and you go do that stupid move?" Sirius' yell broke the silence. He raised his wand the same time Wormtail did. I couldn't hear the spell that he used, but a minute Wormtail was there, and then, there was only a finger where he was. And all 12 of the people around them fell limp on the ground.

*End of Dream*

I was still looking at Sirius, waiting for him to explain. I folded my arms over my chest and just stood there. "Did you kill them, Sirius?" He just looked at the ground. "Did you know why I was sent to Azkaban, Olivia? I was sent there for killing thirteen people, Pettigrew included." "Who's Pettigrew?" "The rat, Wormtail. His name is Peter Pettigrew. And I didn't kill anyone. He killed them. And he's not dead. No, he's very much alive. And I know where he is." I was silent for a few minutes, letting that sink in. "You didn't come here to check on me and Harry did you?" Sirius shook his head. "No, I didn't. Peter is here. And he's close to your brother." "How so?" "His friend Weasley. He owns a rat. And that rat only has three little claws on one of his paws." I thought about that. "And you came for revenge?" I asked. He nodded. "For being in Azkaban for 12 years and for your parent's death. But it's strange, how did you see all of that? You weren't even there when it happened. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about it." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Sirius. I'm glad I came. Oh and, um, Harry isn't very happy with me right now." Sirius looked at me curiously. "And why is that?" he asked. I sighed. "He doesn't like my, very close friend." "And, how close is 'close', exactly?" I looked down. "Boyfriend." I said quietly. "And why wouldn't Harry be okay with that?" Sirius asked. "Because he's Draco Malfoy." I answered. Sirius just looked at me. "A Potter with a Malfoy. How weirder can this get. A Gryffindor with a Slytherin." Sirius shook his head. "Um, Sirius. I'm not a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin." Sirius looked… shocked. Just plain shocked. "An Eva- I mean Potter in Slytherin. Who would've thought." "Who's Evans?" I asked. "Evans was you're mother's last name before she married James." Sirius explained. Oh. Well that makes sense. Lupin said that I looked just like my mother. "Thank you Sirius. I'll tell Dumbledore about my dream. But, shouldn't Harry know about Peter?" I wondered. Sirius just shrugged. "That's something you ask Dumbledore." I nodded and changed back to my wolf. I slowly walked back to Draco. As I went, I thought about all that Sirius and I just talked about. Draco was still lying on the beach of the lake when I got back. I went over to him and sat on top of his stomach. He laughed and sat up. He rubbed my head and picked me up and laid me next to him. I barked and went over to the tree. I changed back to my original form and laid next to him again. I put my head on his shoulder and just looked off to the lake. He started to mess with my hair, but I didn't really care. "So, where did you go?" he asked. I shrugged. "No where specific, really." He nodded. "Did Dumbledore get your message?" I wondered. "I think I should go talk to him." I said and headed up to the school, not waiting for his response.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's POV

When it was Lunchtime Ron kept on telling me and Hermione we needed to apologize to Olivia for the way we acted at breakfast. But I wasn't planning to. I just have to cool down for awhile. She knew how much we hate Malfoy and she did it anyway. And Hermione was pretty mad also. But Ron, he wouldn't get mad at her very easily. He has a crush on her and its pretty obvious. But he always denies it. Also, when we got to Lunch, she wasn't even there. Neither was Dumbledore. They were probably having a little talk like they did yesterday. Whatever. When I looked over to Malfoy, he was laughing with his stupid dummies. And he had Parkinson on his arm. Wait, what the hell? I thought he was with Olivia? I nudged Hermione and nodded my head over to Malfoy. It took her a few seconds to register what she saw. But when she did, her jaw dropped. "Oh no. What is that? God, now I feel bad." She hung her head. "She looked like she meant it. I don't think she was lying. But God do I hope she was." "Well, maybe George still has a shot." Ron said, trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled. "Why do you always think of George?" Hermione asked. He just shrugged and continued to stuff his mouth like a pig. Hermione sighed and started to eat like a normal person. But I didn't eat. I was lost in my thoughts. After Lunch I decided to confront Malfoy. But that didn't end well. But then again, when does it ever? Well, after the bell rang he left with Parkinson still on his arm. I left Hermione and Ron and walked over to him. Hermione called after me, but I didn't turn around. I walked up to them and they fell silent. "Malfoy, can I talk to you? Now." I said. He shrugged Parkinson off and followed me to an empty corridor. "What do you want, Potter?" he asked irritated. "What was that? What happened with Olivia? I thought you were together." He sighed. "What are you talking about? Of course we're together. She just wasn't at Lunch because she's with Dumbledore. At least I think she's still with him. I haven't seen her for a few hours." "If you're still together, what was that with Parkinson?" I demanded. He laughed. "Pansy likes me and she wouldn't get off of me. So I just let her stay there. Olivia already knows this. She did a horrible prank on me when she took advantage of that crush." Wait, I remember her saying she did something like that… "Well why don't you just stay with Pansy? I seriously don't like you being with my sister." He smiled. "I noticed. Oh, and did you know I don't give a crap about what you think? And I don't think Olivia does either. She's mad about earlier. She thought you would understand, being your sister and all. But I guess you don't care. Now please move. I'm going to look for Olivia." By now a group of people had gathered around us and were watching us. But I didn't pay attention to them. I took my wand out and blocked Malfoy's way. "Don't you dare say I don't care about my sister!" Malfoy copied my movement. I was about to send a curse his way when I heard a yell. "Expelliarmus!"

Olivia's POV

After I was done talking to Dumbledore, I made my way toward the dungeons. He said I shouldn't tell Harry about Peter and if I could, get the rat. I had agreed to that and I was thinking of how I could get him. "Don't you dare say I don't care about my sister!" I heard someone shout. I ran over to the place were I heard the voice and saw Harry and Draco pointing their wands at each other. Draco saw me but didn't say anything. Harry was about to attack when I made my move. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled and their wands flew into the air. I went and grabbed them before they fell on the ground. Harry looked shocked and Draco smiled. But I was furious. I turned to Harry. "What was that? Do you really have to attack Draco when I'm gone?" I demanded. Harry shrugged, which did not help my anger. "Do you think you can stop dueling him every chance you get?" I looked around and everyone was looking at me. They were all terrified. I was confused for a second. But then I remembered when I was really mad I didn't talk English. But Harry understood me… "Sorry. I'll try my best to talk English." I said to the people around us. Harry looked at me weirdly. "I thought you were." He said stupidly. I shook my head. "It's called Parseltongue. You need to learn the difference." This time I was talking normally. "You're a Parseltongue?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes, handed them their wands back, and then started back to the common room. But I didn't get far. Lupin was at the end of the hall. "Olivia, can you please come with me real quick?" he called. I followed him to his office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. Lupin sat in front of me leaned his elbows on his knees. "Well, looks like we have 2 Parseltongues at Hogwarts. How long have you had this ability?" I shrugged. "Since I was little every time I got really mad I never spoke in English. But Sev had to tell me that. I never noticed." I answered and leaned back in my chair. Lupin shook his head. "Hey, how has the animagus thing been going?" he asked. I smiled. "It's going good. You want to see?" he nodded and I changed to my wolf. He smiled. "And you still have your green eyes." I changed back and sat back down. "Do you know why Harry was dueling Draco earlier?" Lupin wondered. "Because Harry doesn't approve of anything I do." I answered simply. "What do you mean?" "Draco and I are close friends and Harry doesn't like it." I gave him a small smile. "Oh and Moony, do you remember Wormtail?" I asked. He nodded uncertainly. "Well, I know something most interesting. He's still alive. And he's close to Harry. But he's in his rat form. And Weasley owns him." Lupin noticeably paled. "How do you know this?" he asked. I leaned forward. "Why do you think Sirius is back?" he thought few a few minutes. "Revenge." He muttered. "Exactly. And we need to get that rat before he can do anything damaging. I don't think he would want to stay if he knows Sirius is here. He's probably going to run away. And do you know where he going run?" I asked. "To Voldemort. But does he know where he is?" Lupin was sounded like he was talking to himself mostly, but I still answered. "It doesn't matter. If he stays here longer he could get information on Dumbledore and if he does find Voldemort, he will have a butt load to tell him." Lupin looked up at me. "You definitely have Lily's brains. How long ago did you find this out?" I smiled. "Actually, I just put it together." He smiled at me and stood up. "Well, I can honestly say I don't think there's a student at this school who could have put it together as fast as you did. I honestly didn't even put it together as fast as you did. But right now we have to talk to Dumbledore." We stood and I walked to the Headmaster's office for the second time today. When we got there, someone was already in there. But I knocked anyway. This was important. The door opened to reveal Sev. He had his usual scowl. He opened the door all the way to let me and Lupin pass. "Miss Potter, what brings you here?" Dumbledore wondered. I looked at Sev uncertainly and answered. "It has to do with the rat." I said emotionlessly. He nodded. "Severus, may we postpone our conversation?" He asked, turning to him. "Of course." He answered and left. "Now Olivia, what do you have to say?" Lupin cut in. "Dumbledore, Olivia was in my office and we got on the topic of Peter. And Olivia is a very bright person. While we were talking she was putting everything together herself. I didn't even put it together that fast." Dumbledore looked at me expectantly. He wanted me to explain, not Lupin. "We know how Peter betrayed my parents to the Dark Lord, right? And Sirius came to get revenge for that and for Azkaban and Lupin just came to teach. Well, when Peter finds out that we know about him, he won't want to stay and will run away. And who would he run to but the Dark Lord himself. And the longer he stays here, the more information he gets about you and the more he tells the Dark Lord." I told him. He nodded and thought about that. "Well, I can say "Nothing. Wait until he makes his move." I haven't thought about it that way. But what are we going to do about him?" he asked. I shrugged. "Wait until he makes his move. That's about all we can do. We have to act like nothing happened. That's the easy part. Knowing when he makes his move is the hard part. We have to wait till he attacks and we strike." Dumbledore thought about this and smiled. "Okay, we can do this your way." He said and we shook hands.

The last week hasn't been very eventful. Harry forgave me half-way through and so did Granger. The classes were a bore also. But later today were the Quidditch tryouts. I had been practicing with some of the Slytherin boys and I was pretty good. I was already better than them. And I was trying out for seeker. When I told Draco he laughed. "So, you're going to try and take my spot? I highly doubt you're better than me." I looked at Blaise and he started to chuckle. "Yes, I won't have a chance." Millicent heard us and started to chuckle also. After lunch we headed down to the Quidditch pitch, got our brooms, and went to the field. When I saw that John was the captain, I lost hope that I would get on the team. "Okay people, settle down. Okay now so, seekers, over there. Chasers come over here. Keepers, well just huddle up in the middle. And beaters can go to the far left. Okay, we'll start with Beaters. Since I am one of the beaters only one of you gets the other part." John explained. After the Beaters were the chasers, and then there were the seekers. There was only me and Draco in the seeker group. "Okay, so all you guys have to do is catch the snitch." John told us. We got on our brooms and went up in the air. We waited five minutes after he let the snitch free and we started. It was very easy. I caught a glimpse of it in a few minutes. I went into a dive and Draco followed me. I threw him off and caught the snitch easily. I landed on the ground to hear applause from the people trying out. When Draco landed he was pretty mad. "Well, I think we know who our new seeker is." John said and patted me on the back. I smiled and sat down with the other people who made the team. After tryouts were over I was obviously seeker, John and a seventh year named Tom Markley were the Beaters, two fifth year twins, Courtney and Bobby Highlington, and Blaise were our Chasers, and Draco was our Keeper. John smiled at the satisfying team. "Well done, our first practice is Tuesday night. And we might be able to finally win a few games. And the Gryffindors have a Potter twin, but we got the better one." He smiled and said we could go. That night there was a party to congratulate the new team members. Finally I had an important part I could boast about.


	16. Chapter 16

When it was dinner time, I went over to talk to Harry and Ron. "Hey, how did the tryouts go?" Harry asked. "They were fine. You won't be seeing Draco much anymore though." I said and sat on the outside of the bench next to Harry. "Why, did he not make the team?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. "No, he's on the team, he's just the keeper." Harry and Ron looked at me with confusion clear on their faces. "What? He's not the seeker? You would think his father's money would have secured him the spot." Harry said. I laughed and said, "Someone was better than him at tryouts. You know, we do care about skill on our team." "Well, that's a surprise." Ron muttered. I chuckled and shook my head. "Well, did you make the team, Olivia?" Harry asked. I smiled and nodded. They looked at me expectantly. "Well, what position do you play?" Ron wondered. "Not even a guess?" I asked. They shook their heads. I sighed. "I'm the new seeker." Harry smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Well, I can't wait to see that match. Potter against Potter." Ron shook his head. I laughed and waved goodbye to them. I went back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise and Bobby. They of course were talking about Quidditch. "Hey liv, what were you talking to Potter about?" Bobby asked. "Just about making the team. I'm glad Granger wasn't there. Always acting like she's better than everyone." I shook my head. She really can be annoying. And I don't think she likes me much either. Like I care. "She's a know-it-all. Mudblood." Blaise muttered. "Hey, why aren't you sitting with Draco?" Bobby wondered. I shrugged. "I'll let Pansy annoy him. I wouldn't want to ruin her fun." They laughed and we talked about our favorite Quidditch teams. I had learned about different teams with Draco and he gave me a few posters. "Why don't you ever hang out with girls?" Blaise asked me. "Because in my opinion, girls are loud, crazy, and they never shut up." I said simply. They laughed and agreed with me. "So you never really hung around girls a lot before you came here, did you?" Blaise asked. I shook my head. "What magic school did you go to before here?" Bobby wondered. "I actually didn't know about magic until two weeks before I came here." I answered, messing with my food. "What? Where did you stay? How do you know all those spells?" Bobby asked. I ignored his last question. "I stayed in an orphanage." I lied smoothly. "But that still doesn't-," Just then Lupin came and saved me. "Miss Potter, can you please come with me?" he asked. I nodded and without question I followed him out of the Great Hall. Once we were in his office he turned to me. "Olivia, as you may know, tomorrow is a full moon. I've been told that it takes a day for the potion to be made. Can you make it in time? But even with the potion I think it would be necessary for you to come with me." He said sadly. I smiled. "Of course I can make the potion in time. I already have a book checked out from the library also about how to create it." he returned my smile. "Thank you, Olivia. By the way, I heard about the Quidditch tryouts this afternoon. How did they go?" My smile widened. "Draco got keeper because I got the seeker position." Lupin patted me on my shoulder. "James was the seeker for Gryffindor. I can't wait to see you and Harry play against each other." "I didn't know my father was a seeker." I said truthfully. Lupin shrugged. "Well, I'll head to the dormitory and make that potion." I smiled and headed to the common room.

People started to come back a half hour later. I had changed into my pajamas and was adding the last ingredients when Pansy came into the dormitory. She stormed over to me and put a full body binding curse on me! She leaned down close to me and smacked my face, hard. I felt my cheek cut. She will so regret that! "You can't just waltz into this school and act like your better that everyone. Draco is MINE. And he will stay that way." Wow. Someone's a little obsessed with Draco. Then she just left the room with pride. What sucks is that my wand was on my dresser which was like, 5 feet above my head. I kept on trying to do the counter curse, but it wouldn't work! After about an hour, I had tried over 30 spells twenty times and nothing would work. When I felt like giving up, I tried accio for wand for the 10th time and it finally worked. Once I had it, I tried the counter curse again and it worked. Pansy will pay for that. Good thing tomorrow Sunday… I noticed my potion had fallen on the ground and let out an annoyed sigh and got on my knees to pick up the heavy cauldron. Once it was up I sent the potion back into the cauldron. I checked it and saw that it was ruined. Now I was really ticked. But I started the potion and worked on it until Midnight. All the girls had come up and went to sleep. Except Pansy. I headed downstairs once I made sure my potion was fine until tomorrow morning. Once I got downstairs what I saw made me stop short. Malfoy was kissing her. I hissed and they turned around. Malfoy shot right up. "Olivia! I thought you were asleep." I glared at him and turned to Pansy. She was smirking. "Fine. You win. I don't want him anyway." I hissed at her. She look went from a smile to being a little frightened. Once again I noticed I was talking parseltongue. I translated it to her. She started smiling again and Malfoy looked at me pleadingly. I turned and ran upstairs. Once I sat on my bed I noticed I was crying. I rapped my arms around my legs and laid my head on my knees. I can't believe Malfoy would do that. Maybe Harry was right. You can't trust him. When I heard someone coming up I laid down quickly and acted like I was asleep. Pansy came through the doorway and laid down on her. She was out in about ten minutes. I thought of a prank quickly and made ice appear in my hand. I smiled and made my way over to her. I know this was cruel but she deserved it. I placed the little ice cube in her ear and headed back to my bed. Won't be seeing much of her tomorrow. Sev had explained that when you placed it in the victim's ear and it melted, they would repeatedly puke in the morning when they woke. I fell asleep sometime between 1 and 2 in the morning. Fortunately I had a dreamless night. When I got up in the morning Pansy was getting sick in her bed. I slipped past people who were trying to help her and got ready for the day. I just planned to sit by Harry today. When I got downstairs Malfoy was sitting on the couch and had his head in his hands and he looked bad. Good. I silently passed him and I was leaving the common room when he noticed it was me. "Wait, Olivia!" He ran after me but when he caught up to me and kissed me, I slapped him as hard as I could. "Get away from me." I hissed and pointed my wand at him and kept it there until I was out of the common room. I walked to the Great Hall slowly. When I got in there I just walked over to Harry. He glanced up and smiled at me. "Hey Olivia. What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged and sat next to him. "Can I eat with you guys?" I asked them. They nodded and I got some pumpkin juice. "Why aren't you eating with Malfoy?" Ron spit out the name like it was a disease. "Because I think Malfoy is stupid and I don't want to talk to him." I answered. Harry looked up again. "What did he do this time?" Hermione asked from the other side of Harry. "I caught him kissing Parkinson during the middle of the night." I mumbled. "Aw! Are you okay?" Hermione came and sat next to me. I nodded and took another sip of my juice. I turned and saw Harry glaring at Malfoy, who had just walked in. He made his way over here and stopped in front of me. "May I speak to you? In private?" he wondered. I shook my head. He sighed, annoyed. "Please?" he asked. "I don't know why you're mad. I'm the one who has a reason to be." I said quietly. He took my arm and dragged me out roughly. I smacked his hand away when we were outside of the Great Hall. "What do you want?" I demanded. "Wait, I know what you're going to say. It wasn't my fault. She came onto me. I'm the victim. Draco, I don't want to hear that crap. So if you'll excuse me," I said and just left him there. I walked over to Harry again and saw that the twins were sitting in front of them now. "Hey Fred, George." I greeted them as I sat down again. "So Olivia, I hear you're single now." George said and winked. I smiled and shook my head. Fred turned to him. "Told you, she would sooner date Snape before you." We all laughed and I remembered something. "Hey, but I didn't let Parkinson get away with taking Malfoy. I pulled a pretty cruel prank if you ask me." I said and the twins told me to continue. "Well, while she was sleeping, I put an ice cube in her ear." The twins' shoulders fell. "I thought you said it was cruel." Fred said. I smiled. "It was. The effect it has on people is the cruel part. When it melts, it does something to your brain and you puke. A lot." They smiled. "That's wicked." They chimed together. "We might have to use that sometime, George." "I was thinking the same thing Fred. How did you know the effect of that?" George asked. I shrugged. "I was thinking of strange things to do to people when I was smaller and when I was at a slumber party I tried an ice cube in the ear. Good times, good times." I said, remembering Ashley's birthday party. I haven't been invited to a party since. "Oh, did you hear? I'm Slytherin's new seeker." I told the twins. "Well now we can pay more attention on your team's beaters, not the seeker." I smiled. "So you guys are the beaters for Gryffindor?" They nodded. "We're the best ever. At least we think so." Harry assured them that they were and I remembered my potion. "Sorry guys, I have to go check something." I said and hurried to the common room. But Blaise stopped me. "Hey, what did Draco do?" he asked. I sighed. "He cheated on me with Parkinson. I caught him last night kissing her." I said simply and left him. When I got there, Parkinson was still getting sick. She looked really pale. But I just passed her and went to my potion. I stayed and worked on my potion until it was done, which took me most of the morning. I shrunk the cauldron and carried the some-what heavy cauldron to Lupin's office. I knocked and he opened the door quickly and let me in. I returned the cauldron to its original size and placed it on the ground next to his desk. I turned and smiled at him. "Well, your potions done." I said. He smiled and went over and looked at it. "Thank you Olivia, I really mean it." I nodded and he said I could go. I headed down to the quidditch pitch and started to fly around. I was doing some cool tricks when the twins came. "Hey liv, where were you?" they asked as they flew up also. I shrugged. "I had some work to do." I told them. We landed and walked over to the lake. But when I was about to sit, the twins lifted me up and they carried me back to the castle. "Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me?" I yelled. They just laughed and continued up the stairs. When we got up to one of the tallest towers, they put me back on the ground in front of a portrait of a fat lady. Fred placed his hands over me ears and George shook his hands. He said something and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Fred removed his hands and picked me up again. He slid me through the hole and I saw that this was the Gryffindor common room. But I hated the colors. I had come to love green and silver, not red and gold. There was a normal fire in the middle of the room and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the couch. They looked up at our arrival and smiled. I looked up at Fred. "You can put me down now." I told him. He sighed. "I don't feel like it." he said and sat on the couch with me on his lap. But he loosened his grip a little and I got away. I stood up and looked around the room. "I still think the Slytherin common room is much cooler. And our fire switches from green to silver every day." Fred and George exchanged glances and I could tell they were wondering how to do that. I smiled and sat in an armchair. "So, did you guys want to talk to me or something?" I asked. Harry nodded and put down the textbook. "It's not very important. Ron and I were just wondering if you could help us with some potion homework. Hermione said she wouldn't help because we need to do it ourselves, but it's too hard." I smiled and started to point out different things to them. After their homework I hung around with them until Dinner. I had missed Lunch when I was working on the potion. After Dinner, I wondered around the castle. Then Cotton came and gave me a note saying that Lupin had already changed. I hurried outside and changed. But I didn't know just how hard it would be to control a werewolf.

~~~Author' note~~~

Hey People! So I was wondering, who do you think Olivia should be with? George or Draco? And who's POV should I write in next chapter? It's up to all you people! So please leave a comment and tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

When I got outside, I tracked Lupin's scent to the Forbidden Forest. I could hear him moving around behind the thin layer of trees in the front. When I got closer, he started to growl and bark. I also started to growl. He ran farther into the forest and I ran after him. But after a few minutes, the noises stopped. I looked around and I couldn't find his prints in the ground. Then he attacked from the side of me and knocked me to the ground. He kept rolling me over and ran me into a tree. My back wacked the trunk and it dazed me for a few seconds. I got up quickly and felt a shooting pain in my side. I shook it off and started to circle him. I have to remember how aggressive werewolves can get, even with the potion. He launched himself at me and I barely dodged him. But he disappeared into the bushes. He howled and attacked me from behind. I barked in pain as he bit into my back leg. I turned quickly and growled threateningly. He started to back away and backed into a tree. But he finally stood his ground and started to advance on me. We did this for a while until the pain in my leg became unbearable and I sat on the ground. Lupin started to creep closer and was going to attack, when God had mercy on me and the clouds covered up the moon. Lupin slowly changed and when he saw me, hurried over to me. I was trying to change back also, but I was too weak to change back into my regular form. He came and knelt down to me. "Olivia, you need to change back to your human form so I can take you to the hospital wing." He said seriously. I kept trying and I slowly changed back. But it was too much and I blacked out.

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through a window behind me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was lying in a white bed in a very clean, neat room with beds lining both sides of the room. I barely turned my head and saw Sev quietly talking to Madam Pomfrey by the door. Also Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were next to my bed. George saw me open my eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Are you with us this time, or are you going to faint again?" he muttered. That got the others attention. "Olivia! You're awake!" Fred exclaimed happily. "I think she's with us this time. The other times her eyelids just fluttered, she wasn't actually up." Hermione told them in her usual know-it-all voice. "What happened?" I asked groggily. "Actually, we were hoping you would tell us that." Ron said and Hermione elbowed him in his arm. "People were saying you were attacked by Sirius Black. Is that true?" Fred wondered excitedly. "Move back! Give her some space!" Madam Pomfrey came up behind them with a bottle in her hand. "That was a nasty accident you had there. You had a couple of broken ribs and a very serious leg injury. Maybe even a concussion." She informed me. "How long was I out?" I asked Harry. "Three days. It's Wednesday afternoon." He said. Three days? Where's Lupin? There won't be anymore full moons until next month now. I guess I didn't help much. "Sweety, please drink this potion. It's a sleeping drought. It would be better for you to be asleep while we tend to your broken bones." I took the potion from her and looked around at the small group. I gave them a small smile and drank the potion. I was out in a matter of seconds.

*Dream*

I was lying in an open field. The sky was full of clouds. I got up and looked at my surroundings. In the distance there was a small neighborhood. As I headed over there, the clouds got darker and darker. Then hooded figures came down from the sky and circled around people in a small park. You could hear children screaming and some of them got cut off mid-scream. I ran over there and saw that the figures were dementors. It was about twenty of them. They would fly around and break the children into small groups, sometime they would get a parent also, and they would do the dementor's kiss. As bad as this was, I didn't move to save them. I just stood there and watched. But I wasn't frozen in fear, it was like, like I was enjoying it. I would watch in wonder as these children had a fate worse then death. I only reacted when they were finished with the kids and turned to me. I took out my wand and muttered Expecto Patronum and watched as the great wolf kept the dementors away. Once they were gone, I walked over to them and admired the dementor's work. And I laughed. I laughed like a maniac, a laugh that would have scared a grown man. Then I sat on the ground and waited. I don't know what for, but I waited there. Finally I felt a presence behind me and when I turned, I saw Wormtail standing there with a smile on my face. He lifted his wand and everything went black.

*End of Dream*

When I came around again, I heard the doors open and voices around me and I decided to keep my eyes closed. "Dumbledore," Pomfrey said. She sounded worried, kind of, scared? "While she was asleep she kept muttering. Some things I couldn't understand. But then she kept getting clearer and clearer. She would mutter something like Worm's tail or something similar, and she would say You-Know-Who's name. Then she started to shake, violently. And she stopped as fast as she started. She would also laugh. A cold, chilling laugh that sends chills down your spine. I don't know what's wrong with her. I haven't seen something like this before." She said everything quickly, but I could still understand what she said. I didn't know I talked in my sleep. And I said the Dark Lord's name? I'm not even sure I know his name. Sev only calls him the Dark Lord. He said he goes by another name, but wouldn't tell me. Weird. I opened my eyes and saw they were looking at me. Pomfrey was clearly scared, but Dumbledore looked relieved for some reason. "Aw, Miss Potter. I'm glad to see you're awake and well." Dumbledore said. He turned to Pomfrey. "Will she be okay to leave today? I think being in here for 6 days would be tiring." Pomfrey nodded slowly. "She's okay to leave. She jus needs to use the crutches for 2 or 3 days." She answered shakily. Dumbledore nodded and held out his hand to help me up. I saw that my leg was rapped in a silver cast. I smiled and said thank you when she handed me the crutches. She just nodded fast and hurried to her office. I turned and saw Dumbledore watching me. "I suppose you heard Madame Pomfrey and my conversation." He said. I nodded. "How long have you been awake?" he asked. "I woke up when you came through the doors." I said. He nodded. "Well, its lunch time right now, but I would understand if you would like to go back to your common room." He told me. I shook my head. "I'll go to lunch. It's okay. I have to deal with people either now or later." And with that, we headed to the Great Hall. When we got there, we had only missed a few minutes. But when Dumbledore and I came through the doors, everyone went silent. Like, dead silent. You could hear a pin drop. I became extremely self-conscious. I hate when a lot of people's attention is on me. I slowly headed over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Dumbledore went to the teachers table and sat in the head seat. "Students, please continue with your meals." He called to everyone. Slowly, people started to go back to their food, but everyone kept glancing back at me. I looked up at George and saw he was staring at me. He smiled and looked down. "That must've been some accident." I jumped and saw Malfoy behind me. He had a stupid smirk on his face and had his stupid cronies behind him. I shook my head and turned back to my food. But he sat next to me. "So, did Black really attack you?" he wondered. The people around us stopped talking and waited for my answer. "No, it seriously was an accident." I said emotionlessly. "Come on Olivia. What happened? I tried to see you in the Hospital Wing, but Bloody Potter and Weasley wouldn't let me see you." He said. I glared at him. "I don't care what my brother did or didn't do. I couldn't have talked to you anyway." "And why not?" he asked snottily. "Because I was only awake for five minutes the whole time I was there." I answered. He looked taken aback. "What? You were there for almost a whole week! How long were you knocked out before you woke up?" I turned to him. "The first time I woke up was Wednesday. I was out cold for three days. Then Pomfrey gave me a sleeping drought and I slept for three days. I didn't know that it knocked you out that long." I said. He shook his head. "It's supposed to make you sleep for almost a day. I haven't heard of someone sleeping for three days." I ran my hand through my hair. "Really Malfoy, I don't really care right now." I told him and went to go sit by Harry.

Draco's POV

Three days? Pomfrey's given me that potion before, but I wasn't out for that long. How did that happen? I watched as Olivia walked over to the Gryffindor table in that sexy walk of hers. I wish she was still mine! I was such an idiot.

*Flashback*

I was sitting on the couches in the common room when Pansy came back from her dormitory looking satisfied with herself. I raised my eyebrow and she started to chuckle. "What did you do up there?" I asked. "You could say I took care of some business." She answered. I just let it go. "Did you ask Olivia to come down?" I wondered. "She was asleep. I didn't want to disturb her." I shrugged. She came down and tried to snuggle underneath my arm. "Stop Pansy, I'm with Olivia." I said forcefully. She sighed and moved away. "What do you see in her? She's a stupid retard." "Don't call her a retard." I told her threateningly. She flinched back. "Okay I won't call her names. I just don't understand." We kept going back and forth like that for long time. Finally she sighed and sank back into the couch. We stayed silent for a while. Suddenly she stood up and kissed me. She put her arms around my neck and I slowly put my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then we heard a hiss from behind us. We turned and saw Olivia standing on the bottom step leading to their dormitory. She was so mad she didn't even talk English. She hissed something at Pansy and she flinched. When she realized what she did she translated it to Pansy. I looked at her pleadingly, but she turned and ran up the stairs. But not before I saw a tear run down her face.

*End of Flashback*

I can't believe I let her go. I tried to talk to her the next day, but she wouldn't listen. I watched as she sat down and one of the Weasley twins' face broke out in a huge grin. I gritted my teeth together and I saw Olivia return the smile. I have to get Olivia back before anyone else can get her. And I will get her back.


	18. Chapter 18

George's POV

When Olivia walked in, everyone became silent. She was in crutches, but over all, she looked fine. She made her way over to the Slytherin table to a spot where she would be alone. When Dumbledore went to his seat he made his announcement and we started eating again. But I kept looking at Olivia. She looked up at me and I smiled and she returned it. I looked down, but glanced up again. She was arguing with Malfoy. She stood up and started to walk over to us. I nudged Harry from across me and he looked up and saw her also. He started to scoot over and make her a seat for her in front of me. She took the seat happily and smiled at me. "We were worried you wouldn't come out of that place." Fred said. "Was the potion supposed to make you sleep that long?" she asked. She looked at Harry. He shook his head. "That's why we were concerned. It's never made people sleep for over a day." He explained. "Was it really Sirius Black who attacked you?" Colin Creevey showed up behind her. She turned to him. "It was an accident, and no I didn't get attacked by Black." She said calmly. He nodded and walked off to talk to his younger brother. When she turned back to us, she sighed. "I hope people don't keep asking me about that." She muttered. Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it will get worse." Harry hit him in the back of the head. Olivia smiled slightly and looked up at the teachers. I turned and saw both Lupin and Snape looking at her. I turned back and saw she had looked away and was messing with her food. "What's up with the teachers?" I asked so quietly that only she and Fred could hear. She looked up and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' and started eating again. I just let it drop and started to talk about what she missed in DADA.

Olivia's POV

While George was talking about what I missed, I looked and saw Draco was glaring at him. Looks like someone is jealous. Wait, he knows about my wolf. Now he has something to hold against me. Great. Wait a minute, maybe I can fix that. Sev had taught me a spell that erases memories. He said they could be specific. I might have to do that. And I know if I tell George, he won't tell anyone. He's a Gryffindor. Everyone knows you can trust a Gryffindor. Ya, that's what I'll do. While George was talking to me, I thought of just how I can do it. I told him I had to leave. He looked curious and I nodded over to Malfoy. He nodded and I walked back to the table. "Malfoy, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" I asked when I was in front of him. Without question he stood up and followed me out. I led him to an empty classroom. "Wait Olivia-." I cut him off by pointing my wand at him. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "Eliminating a threat." I thought about it and decided to remove his memory of my wolf and right now. "Obliviate." I said and he fell to the ground, unconscious for a few minutes. While he was out, I thought of a way to explain this. He came around after a minute or two. "Ow. What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. "You fell backward and hit your head on the desk." I said. He bought it and stood up. "Sorry, did you say anything when we came in here?" he wondered. I couldn't help a smile, but he got the wrong idea. "So you forgive me?" he asked. I immediately stopped smiling. "No, that's not what I said. I don't forgive you and that since being with Parkinson is better than being with me, just go out with her." I said simply and left him there. Good, now I know it worked. Now I have to tell George. When I got back, people were heading back to their common rooms. I stayed to the wall and followed the Gryffindors until the Ravenclaws separated from them. "George!" he turned and I waved my hand to tell him to come over to me. He nodded and hurried over. "You know, you should really keep your hands on the crutches so you don't fall over." I smiled and led him to another empty classroom. I laid my crutches on the desk and turned to face him, leaning on a desk to avoid putting weight on my leg. "George, I need to tell you something." He looked curious but he let me explain. "When I was hurt on Sunday, I was in the Forbidden Forest doing…business. But to help with what I was helping with, I can't actually be, ah, in a human form." I sighed. This was harder than I thought it would be. "George, I'm an animagus. Dumbledore said I need someone to know about it. Someone I can trust. When I leave the school at night, I have to send a note to either you or Dumbledore. If I send it to you, you have to contact Dumbledore." I explained it to him slowly so he would understand. He nodded. "So, what animal are you?" he wondered. I smiled. "A wolf. Do you want to see?" he nodded excitedly and I changed. He smiled and messed with my head. I changed back and leaned against the desk again. "But George, you can't ell anyone about this. Can you do that, for me?" I asked sweetly. His smile widened and he nodded. He came over and hugged me really hard. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I enjoyed it. It was peaceful. Something I really needed at that moment with all that was going on. Someone coughed from the doorway and I saw Fred leaning on the wall, smiling like an idiot. George saw him and we broke apart. "You know Fred, you should save that smile until we actually kiss." George said cockily. I laughed and got my crutches. "How did you know where we were?" I wondered. He held up a piece of paper. "This awesomely cool map shows me where everyone is in the school grounds every moment of the day." He opened it and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And before it opened the map read "Moony, Padfoot, Tongs, and Wormtail bring you the Marauder's Map." I watched in awe as the map showed people from all over the castle and the school grounds. I saw that the Gryffindor people were just getting to their common room. I looked at the map to see that there was someone in the dormitory before anyone even got up there. Pettigrew.

Fred's POV

When we first showed Olivia the map, she smiled and really liked it. But then her smile fell. "May I borrow this map? This could really help me." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. She looked back and forth between me and George, her eyes pleading. I looked at George and he shrugged. Stupid love bird. I handed it to her and her smile returned. "I'll return it as fast as possible. Oh and I know who the makers are. Or were, at least." She put the map in her pocket. "Really?" "Who are they?" She laughed again. "Yes I know who they are. Out of the four of them, Moony, Padfoot, and Wortail are still alive. My father was Tongs." My eyes widened in surprise. "Then your father was like a genius!" George exclaimed, practically reading my mind. "Who are the other three?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. It's getting late." And with that, she left. George and I walked back to the common room, thinking about what we could do to mess with some Slytherins. "Maybe we can do some Puking Pastels in the common room?" I suggested. George looked at me and smiled. "I'll talk to Olivia to see if she'll do it." I shook my head. "You just want an excuse to talk to her." A blush crept across his face. "Georgies got a crush, he starting to blush, and his hearts turning to mush." Peeves appeared in front of us. "Go away, Peeves." George grumbled. I laughed and walked right along with stopping to acknowledge him. George hurried to catch up and we came to the portrait of the fat lady. "Password?" she asked. "Fortuna Major." I said and we entered. "There they are." We turned to see Ron coming over here. "Where were you guys?" he asked. "Well, Georgey here was with Olivia in an empty classroom hugging and it took me awhile to find them. But I remembered my resources and used them." Ron glared at George. "You know I like her! I bet that's the only reason you want her." He said coldly. I laughed. "Calm down, it wasn't like they were close to kissing. But George wanted to." That didn't help. He shook his head and left. George elbowed me in the side and walked upstairs to our dorm. I laughed and followed. We started to work on the Puking Pastels until we were too tired. Lee had come up and was helping us also. When we were finished I just went to bed in the clothes I wore that day, to tired to change. I guess George wasn't very tired because he started to practice spells in his bed. Even being tired I still couldn't sleep. But after awhile I slowly entered the land of nod.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia's POV

This is the perfect thing to use! I had sent Cotton to George asking how to make the writing disappear. It's really simply actually. Just say mischief managed. But before I was done, I slowly made my way back to the dungeons, waiting to se if Pettigrew would leave. But I saw Lupin coming my way and I put the map away. I acted like nothing happened and he caught up to me. "Olivia, Dumbledore would like to talk to you." I followed him to Dumbledore's office and made my way up the stairs. When we entered, Dumbledore looked concerned about something. "Hello Olivia, nice to see you again. Please, take a seat." He said, indicating the seat in front of him. I nodded and sat down. "Olivia, earlier when Pomfrey called me to the Hospital Wing that was the second time I had been called to check on you." What? There was a time before that? I only remember one of my dreams. "The first time I had been called you were deathly pale and had a cold sweat. Your back would arch slightly and you would shake uncontrollably and clutch at you scar. Harry and Mr. George Weasley were with you and they had no idea what was happening. After that time I had people stop visiting you so you would hopefully sleep peacefully. Apparently that didn't help anything. After dinner today I had talked to Severus and he had told me that you were not familiar with a name you were calling out. Are you aware of that?" I nodded. "Madame Pomfrey had said I was saying the Dark Lord's name. But Sev had never told me his actual name before." I told him. "I don't understand. How could she say a name she doesn't even know?" Lupin was talking to Dumbledore like I wasn't even there. But Dumbledore kept his eyes on me. "Do you remember your scar burning?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's good. You had actually woken up during that. You would scream and your eyes were full of pain. But you had passed out from the pain. That was two days ago. Only Harry, Mr. Weasley, and I knew about this. I had told them not to talk to you about that. Do you remember either one of your dreams?" he asked quietly. "I only remember the second one." He leaned closer. "Will you tell us please?" I sighed and told them my horrifying dream. When I was done, Dumbledore was deep in thought and asked me something I didn't expect. "Would you let Severus look back and witness both of your dreams?" I stared at him in shock. "What? Using Occlumency?" Dumbledore nodded. I know if I agree to this Sev wouldn't hurt me. I agreed. "Okay, Reemus, would you please go get Severus?" Dumbledore turned to Lupin. "Of course." He turned and left me alone with Dumbledore. "You know, Reemus does feel terrible about what happened." He told me. "I don't blame him for anything. I'm the one who wanted to help. I wasn't prepared. But I still want to help somehow." He nodded understandingly. "May I still help?" I asked. He thought about it. "You may still make the potions, but you would have to talk to Reemus about anything else. I smiled. "Thank you." Just then Lupin came back with Sev behind him. "What is it, Headmaster?" Sev came up and stood next to me. "Severus, I would like you to perform Occlumency. I would like to witness the dreams Olivia had in the Hospital Wing." Sev looked horrified. "But, Headmaster-." Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "I have already talked to Olivia about it and she's fine with it." Sev turned to me and sighed. "Okay. But it's been painful to people before." I gave him a small smile. "I know you won't hurt me." I said quietly. He turned back to Dumbledore. "Would you like me to do it here? Or in my office?" he asked. "You may do it wherever she is more comfortable. Olivia?" They both turned to me. "Can we do this in his office?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded. Sev and I left and headed to the dungeons. "Are you sure about this, Olivia? I don't want you to get hurt anymore." I turned to him. "Sev, Dumbledore wanted to see how a dream can make someone react the way I did." He sighed. We entered his office and I sat down in a chair in front of the small window. "Okay, you can do it whenever." He frowned and picked up his wand. "Forgive me." He whispered pointed his wand at me. "Legilimens." At first I didn't feel a lot of pain. Only a dull throbbing in the back of my head that told me someone was trespassing. Then it turned to a splitting open feeling and my hands flew up and held my head. But in my mind's eye I saw my first horrifying dream

*Dream*

"Crucio!" No matter how painful this would get, I wouldn't let him have the satisfactory of knowing how much I badly it hurt. I held it in for a few minutes, but finally I broke and I moaned. The little form on the chair slowly lifted his wand and placed it on the arm. "You will make a worthy deatheater. You're smart and powerful and close to Potter and Dumbledore. You will be great in my ranks." He smiled and my scar felt like it was on fire. I clutched the side of my neck and tears fell from my eyes. He laughed and started the torture over and over again. Finally he stopped and I lay still on the ground. I passed out to the sound of his high pitched and cold laugh.

*End of Dream*

After witnessing the dream again, Sev moved on to my second dream. (The dream is in Chapter 18) I opened my eyes to, still clutching my head, and I saw that Sev's eyes were clouded and that his attention was on my dream. After a few minutes he came back and saw the position I was in and ended the spell. I slowly moved my hands away and hung my head. Sev came over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Olivia, are you okay? I have never seen dreams like that before. You must be shaken. Come on, I'll take you back to the common room and I'll go and show Dumbledore your dreams." I let him help me up and I got my crutches. I walked back with Sev slowly, the dull pain still in my head. "I'm sorry. I saw how painful that was for you. Are you okay now?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Sev, what was the thing lying in the chair?" he turned to me with sorrow in his eyes. "The Dark Lord. And the deatheaters were his followers." We fell back into silence as we made our way along. I said the password and went over to sit in the chairs. "What were you doing with Snape?" I turned and saw Pansy coming down. "Leave. Go kiss Malfoy or something." I said bitterly. She laughed. "I would, but he's in the boys' dormitory. But he'll be down in a second. Oh and thank you. He told me about your conversation earlier and he asked me out." I decided to mess with her, because she was obviously trying to make me jealous. So I smiled. "That's great. I'm happy for you two." She looked so confused, I almost laughed. But she changed her expression quickly. She smiled evilly and sat across from me. "If you don't care, why don't you stay in here when we're together?" I smiled. "Fine. I'm okay with that. I'm the one who said you should be together." Her smile turned to a smirk. "Great. Cause here he comes." I didn't even turn around when I heard Malfoy coming. When he came to the middle of the couches, Parkinson stood up, went over to him, and started to kiss him. My smile widened, even though my heart sank, and I propped my feet up on the small coffee table. I folded my hands behind my head and leaned back, crossing my broken leg over the one on the table. After a minute they broke apart and Malfoy saw me sitting there. When Parkinson saw my face she frowned and sat down. Malfoy was surprised for a second, and then he cleared his face of expression and sat next to Parkinson. "Hey Olivia." He said casually. "Malfoy." I nodded my head to acknowledge him. After a minute of awkward silence, Parkinson finally said something. "Why are you fine with watching that?" she demanded. I turned to her. "Like I said three times now, I'm the one that said you two should be together. And if I say that, then I'm not bothered by you making out. No matter how long you do so." She scowled and turned to Malfoy. "So she really did?" He nodded. She sighed. "You can leave, you know. And stop smiling like an idiot." She said coldly. "I don't feel like it." I told her, messing with my cast. "That really does look stupid." Now she was trying to make me mad. She was so stupid. Only snotty fat people like her worry about there looks. "I can change the color. Like this." I was playing with her, so I merely blinked and the color changed. She gasped like the idiot I knew she was. I laughed at her expression. She glared at me. "It's just simple wandless magic. You act like you've never done it before." Malfoy shook his head. "That's because only you, sixth years and up can do that." she grumbled. I smiled again and got up. I reached for my crutches, but Parkinson got them before I could. "Give them back." I told her. Now she started smiling. "What are you going to do? Limp after me?" she teased. Malfoy just stayed on the couch, not knowing which one of us to help. I sighed and made a stick appear in my hands. I did a simple switching spell, making the crutches come to me and the stick to fly to Parkinson. She wasn't expecting it and it hit her in her stomach. I laughed and headed up stairs. I sat on my bed and got ready for bed. I had a dreamless sleep, but I was woken up by Cotton. She had a note that said 'Meet me in the courtyard' in Sirius' loopy handwriting. I smiled and got up and got ready. I slowly made my way out. "Where are you going so early?" I turned and saw Blaise. I hadn't talked to him for a week. "Hey. I was just going to walk around." He smiled. "You can't go walking around with that injury." I laughed. "Today is the last day I have to use these." He shook his head. "Still can't let you leave." I sighed. "How about you turn around for a few minutes and let me leave?" I tried. He once again shook his head. "Nope. Nice try though." "Seriously, I have to go. Dumbledore wants to talk to me." He raised his eyebrow. "I'll walk you there." It was my turn to shake my head. "I can manage." I said and left before he could say anything. When I got to the courtyard, there the dog I wanted to see.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV

The sight of Olivia screaming in pain is still haunting me. There was absolutely nothing I could do for her. I don't even know what was happening. Neither did George. You could tell by the look on his face that he would do anything to put her out of her agony. It's getting clearer and clearer how much he cares for her. I'm glad. He is much better than Malfoy. I'm very happy that she broke up with him. After a few days she's started to sit at the Slytherin table again. George misses her. I'm only fine with him liking her because I trust him and I know he wouldn't hurt her in any way. And this weekend it's Halloween. This means the first Hogsmeade trip. Which I can't go to for two reasons. 1, the Dursleys never signed my slip, and 2, McGonagall thinks that it would be to dangerous with Sirius Black and everything. A lot of people have been bugging Olivia about him. I can understand that because Slytherin spread around the rumor saying that that was the reason why she was hurt. But I know that's just crap. And she isn't even afraid of him. But why would he be after Olivia? Maybe to get to me. I wonder why she was actually in the Hospital Wing. I shrugged and let it go. Just then the twins appeared in front of me. "Hello Harry." "Who are you planning to take," "To Hogsmeade?" they asked. "I'm not going." I said as I pushed passed them. But they wouldn't let me go that easily. "Come on," "What do you mean you're not going?" I turned back to them. "I didn't get my slip signed and McGonagall won't sign it." They smiled evilly. "Who said you need a signed slip?" they asked together. "What are you talking about? We need a signed slip." They shook their heads. They lowered their voices. "You can use your cloak and we have a map and we know a secret passage that leads you straight to Honeydukes. But sadly we have to give it to you later." I smiled. They always have a plan. "We can get you there, and you can just ask someone to meet you somewhere." "Thank you guys. Really. Who are you guys planning to take, anyway?" "Angelina Johnson" Fred told me. I turned to George. He was blushing. "Olivia. But I haven't asked her yet." Fred laughed and patted George on the head. "You little lovebird. What was the song Peeves sang? Wait, I remember. Georgies got a crush, he starting to blush, and his hearts turned to mush." I laughed as George punched Fred's shoulder. "Well have fun with that, Georgie." He turned and glared at me. I only laughed harder. "What's so funny?" I looked up and saw Ron coming down from the dormitory. "George ran into Peeves and Peeves made another song, except this one was about him liking Olivia." Ron nodded and didn't say anything. I knew he liked her, but I think George has a better shot. And Ron knows that. "It's alright Ron, you know how George is with girls." He only nodded again. "He had a better chance at getting her." I didn't reply to that because it wouldn't help anything. "So are you just going to Hogsmeade with Hermione?" I asked him. "Ya, I guess. Don't worry Harry, I'll bring back some candy for you." I smiled and said thanks. We then left for Lunch and we sat in our regular spots. Hermione came and joined us, and we watched as Olivia came through the door without her crutches and laughing with a first year next to her.

Olivia's POV

I'm glad I got to see Sirius. I finally had someone I could tell everything to. I know I had Harry, but he worries a lot. Sirius worries about me to, but he lets me finish before he comments. He told me that the way he's been eating lately is that he goes down to Hogsmeade in his dog form and gets food from people in the streets. "I'm sorry Sirius, I-." he cut me off. "Dumbledore has already explained to me what happened. Are you fine now?" I nodded and he came over and gave me a hug. He squeezed lightly and let go. "What about your leg? How long do you have to have those crutches?" I smiled. "Tonight I can stop using them." He nodded and took a step back. "It was nice talking to you again Olivia. But I think I should leave now. It's almost lunch for you. I just wanted to see how you were doing." I did a simple spell that told me what time it was and I saw that it was indeed lunchtime. I said goodbye to Sirius and I left for the Great Hall. As I made my way slowly down the corridors, Blaise caught up to me. "Liar, you didn't go see Dumbledore." I smiled. "No, I didn't talk to Dumbledore. But I did have to go talk to someone. And it was almost as important as Dumbledore." He rolled his eyes. "And how am I supposed to trust you now?" I laughed and he quickly joined. "Fine, I'll let it go. But later you better tell me." I smiled as Sev rounded the corner. "Potter, the Headmaster wishes to talk to you." I turned to Blaise and smiled. He shook his head and left to go to lunch. I followed Sev to Dumbledore's office in silence. When we entered Dumbledore's office he was looking at the individual pictures. He slowly turned to us. "Olivia, please sit." I went and sat in the chair for the third time in two days. "Olivia, your dreams were very… interesting. Did you sleep well last night?" he wondered. I nodded. "Olivia, I want you to tell me if you experience anymore dreams like that. Can you do that?" I nodded again and he smiled. "Dumbledore, how did you see them?" I wondered. He stood up and walked over to a cabinet type thing and opened it up to reveal "A pensieve. Should have known." Dumbledore turned to Sev. "She really is a very bright student." He only nodded. Good old Sev. "Sir, can I talk to Harry about what happened in the Hospital Wing?" I asked. "Of course. But you may not want to inform a lot of people about it. You can't trust everyone." I nodded. "And Olivia, have you visited your dog recently?" "He actually visited me this morning. He was doing fine." Dumbledore nodded again. "Oh and Pomfrey said to visit her and that you can get your cast off. And you're free to go." I said my thanks and left for the Hospital Wing. When I got there, she was tending to someone's broken arm. "Madame Pomfrey? Dumbledore said you wanted to see me?" She turned and when she saw it was me, her smile fell. "Oh right. Um, just sit on the bed right there for a second." I sat down and watched as she gave the kid a potion and said he was fine. She came over to me and did a quick spell and my cast was off. She took my crutches and hurried back to her office. I smiled and stood up. "Why is she afraid of you?" I turned and saw the guy who had the broken arm. "Oh, um something happened while I was asleep in here yesterday." He nodded and held out his good arm. "Mark Kurt, first year." I shook his hand. "Olivia Potter, third year." He smiled. "You're already nicer than the other Slytherins. Someone hexed me when I talked to them." I frowned. "Why would they do that?" I wondered aloud. "I'm muggle born." He muttered, his smile dropping. "Oh. Well, I don't make fun of people for that. It's not their fault." His smile returned. "Well, we better go to lunch." I said and started to head to the Great Hall. He hurried and started to walk next to me. "So, how did you get the cast?" he asked. I sighed quietly, tired of people asking me. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you not want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "It's okay, it was just an accident. Nothing really serious." "Good. I don't want to make a Slytherin mad. The last time that happened, they pinned my up on the wall and I was stuck up there for a whole night." I laughed as we entered the Great Hall. He waved and went toward the Hufflepuff table. I decided to sit by Harry again and I made my way over there. The twins were sitting in front of them again. "Hey, you don't have your crutches!" Ron said with his mouth full of food again. Surprise, surprise. Fred nudged George and I raised my eyebrow as George turned to me. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked randomly. I nodded. "Would you like to go with me?" I smiled. "Ya, sure." He returned my smile. "Great. We can get some Butterbeers or something." I nodded again and sat down. "So who was that first year?" Harry wondered. "His name is Mark. He was just in the Hospital Wing when I went in there. Madame Pomfrey is still afraid of what happened twice when I was asleep. Dumbledore told me about the first time how you and George were with me." "It happened again?" George exclaimed. Harry looked worried. "And Sev had to perform Occlumency to see m dreams." I shivered. "They were terrible. I remember the one from yesterday, but I didn't remember the first one." Hermione and Ron were clearly confused. "What happened twice?" they asked together. "Bad dreams while I was asleep in the Hospital Wing. The potion didn't make me sleep for three days, I woke up screaming a day after I took the potion, and I passed out for two days." They stared at me. "Wow, you are having bad luck." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. I smiled. "Tell me about it." "Well, you're fine now, so you don't have to dwell on the past." Hermione told me. I nodded. "Wait, but what happened this time?" Harry just wouldn't let this go. "I was saying the Dark Lord's name and I yelled some more. But the thing is, I don't even know his name." I said messing with my food. I looked up and they were staring at me. "What? Sev never told me." Harry shook his head. "Everyone his name." "Well obviously not. Well, will you tell me?" Harry leaned closer. "Voldemort. His name is Voldemort." I shrugged. "Voldemort. Doesn't sound very intimidating or scary. I like the Dark Lord better than that." Ron sat back in surprise. Fred laughed. "What?" I asked George but Ron answered. "You say his name like it's nothing and than comment on what name sounds better." I smiled. "Well, I just think Dark Lord sounds better. It sounds powerful. Like a name you have to earn." Harry and Hermione stared at me in disbelief. "Trust me, he earned it alright." We kept talking about him for the rest of lunch and afterward Blaise told me we had Quidditch practice. Harry said he and Ron would come and watch, but I don't think the Slytherins would want them there. I told them and they just laughed. I hope everything works out…


	21. Chapter 21

I warned them, didn't I? I told them they wouldn't be welcomed to the practice. That they would think they were stealing our strategies. But do the listen to me? No. I sighed angrily and shook my head as we waited for Snape in his office. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but what was I supposed to do?

*Flashback*

Before we started practice, I saw vaguely saw Harry and Ron in the stands far up. No one else seemed to notice yet. We went into the air and we started. I had to wait for a while after they let the snitch and then try to look for it. It was harder because the sun was behind thick clouds. But I still found it quickly. I turned and Harry and Ron had their mouths open. I smiled slightly and raced to the goal posts. But as I got there, Courtney yelled "Gryffindors!" We all turned and saw Harry and Ron make it worse by trying to run away. Everyone on the team was furious, including me. They could get me in big trouble with these people and they make it worse by running away? While they started to fly over there, Bobby stayed behind. "Did you tell them to do this?" he demanded. "Is that why you always sit by them?" I shook my head. "No I didn't. I didn't even know they were there! Why does everything have to be my fault?" He stared hard at me. "If you didn't tell them to do this, stop them. Do a body binding curse." Without showing emotion, I nodded and flew after the others. "Protrificus Totalus." I muttered and they fell to the ground. Bobby flew up to me and patted me on my back, then went over to the others who were standing around Harry. "So, looks like we got some spies. Olivia, did you have anything to do with this?" John turned to me. But Bobby saved me. "No, I already asked her. And to tell she wasn't lying, she was the one who caught them." John nodded and then turned back to the frozen boys. "So what will we do to the Gryffindors? How about we teach them a little lesson?" He took out his wand and pointed it at them. "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew into the air and I caught it before it could fall over the edge of the bleachers. "What the hell was that?" He stormed over to me and took the wand from me. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled at him. "My wands not even out!" "But you can do wandless magic." He wasn't helping my crappy mood. "It wasn't me." I said it slowly, trying to control my anger. He just shook his head and looked at everyone. He stopped suddenly and went and took Courtney's wand from her. "Why did you stop me?" he asked quietly but threateningly. She shrugged and folded her arms. "Why are girls so stupid?" he waved his arm in Courtney's and my direction. I have had enough by then. "What is your problem?" I yelled. Almost everyone on the team stepped back, fear on all their faces. But I didn't pay attention to them. "What do you have against girls? I'm ten times smarter than all of you retarded people!" By the look on John's face, it looked like I had scared the crap out of him. It looked like that with everyone. Except Harry. He understood me fine. Their jinx had worn off by now and they were getting up. But Ron looked pretty scared too. "Calm down Olivia, you don't have to yell." Harry muttered. Ron turned and looked at Harry in disbelief. "Harry, you really need to learn the difference between languages." I told him sternly. "Or if you can just stay in English, we would really appreciate it." John said under his breath. I turned and glared at him and he flinched back. "Just shut up." I said through gritted teeth. Tom (the other chaser) came between us with his wand raised and pointed at me. "If you think you're so tough, why don't you fight me?" he said. I smiled. "Sure. I'm fine with that. Let's see who's more powerful." With that, I took out my wand and pointed it at him. "Incarcerous!" I yelled and he barely moved out of the way. "Obscuro!" he yelled and a blindfold appeared over my ears. I crouched to the ground and was silent. "What are you doing Potter?" That idiot. He showed me where he was. "Levicorpus!" I said and I could tell I hit him when he gave a yelp of surprise. "What? How did you see me?" he demanded. I wasn't listening though. I heard foot steps coming our way and I stayed silent, seeing who it was. By the uneven stepping I could tell it was Sev. I stood up straight. "Professor Snape." I said and pointed my wand to the back of my head. I thought of an easy spell that makes hot air come from my wand. It quickly loosened the tight knot and I took the blind fold off to see Sev glaring down at me. But I was used to it so I stood straight and had my best emotionless mask on. He turned to Tom and flicked his wand. He fell to the ground hard. "Potter, Markley, follow me." I followed him without fear and Tom was walking silently behind me.

*End of Flashback*

So here I am now, sitting next to Tom, and it's Harry's fault. "How did you know where I was? Or that it was Snape coming?" I turned in my seat to face him. "I knew where you were because of your voice. I heard where it was coming from and I reacted fast before you could move away. And with Snape, I could tell by the way he walks." He raised his eyebrow but kept silent. Sev came in then and silently went to his desk. "Markley, how did this happen?" Sev stared down at him. "Potter here let two Gryffindors come to our practice. And-." "It wasn't me! After I caught the snitch I looked up and they were sitting there!" Sev waved his wand and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. I folded my arms and listened to Tom's side of the story. "As I was saying, we started practice normally and after a few minutes, she had caught the snitch fast again, and then Courtney noticed the stupid Gryffindors were sitting on the bleaches. And it just happened to be Weasley and the other Potter. The ones she has been sitting with." Sev turned to me and removed the spell. "Is this true Potter?" I sat up straighter. "I didn't let them come-." He held up his hand. "Is this true?" "No! And after everyone saw them and they tried to run away, who stopped them? Who put them in a full body binding curse so they couldn't leave? I did!" Sev looked at Tom. "Is that true?" he asked. Tom slowly nodded his head. "But Potter, did you let them come?" I shook my head quickly. "But what made you so mad that you started talking Parseltongue?" Sev asked quietly. "John was accusing me of stopping him when he was going to jinx the Gryffindors, but when he saw it wasn't me, he called me stupid. Up to that point I was trying to control my anger because everyone was mad at me, but that set me off." He nodded. "You two may leave. But make sure no one from Gryffindor gets to the practice again." We nodded and left. John was waiting for us at the end of the corridor. "Are you two in trouble? We really need you guys for this game next week." He was really worried, it was easy to tell. "We're not in trouble. And I'm sorry I lost my cool at practice. It won't happen again." John gave me a small smile. "Sorry I called you stupid. Its good you guys can play, we really do need you guys, you're like the best players we have. Except for me, at least." Tom and I laughed at that. I turned to him. "I really am sorry." He smiled. "It's alright. I have to remember that you would be a very dangerous enemy." I smiled and we made our way to the common room. "By the way, what did you say earlier?" John asked. I frowned. "I just said that I was probably smarter than you and I asked what you had against girls." He nodded understandingly. "I have nothing against girls. I was just mad earlier." We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the door, John stopped us. "Um Olivia, people heard about what happened, and ah, a lot of people might be afraid of you." He trailed off. "Well, I guess we should make quite an entrance, shouldn't we?" I smiled. They both gave me confused faces. Wait, I was talking about something a muggle would do. "Making an entrance is when you enter dramatically." I explained and they nodded. I laughed and opened the door. The people in there went silent when they saw it was me. I made my way over to the staircase and walked up without stopping to talk to anyone. I went up to the dormitory and sat on my bed with a big sigh. "You just have to go and scare everyone, don't you?" I looked up from the floor and saw Sophie, another third year. "I don't mean to." I mumbled and looked at the ground again. "It doesn't matter sweetie, you still do it. And you scared my Bobby. I don't appreciate that." I looked up at her again. "Just leave me alone please." I said and laid down. She just sat by my feet. I sighed but didn't do anything about it. "Listen, I'm fine if you scare other people, but not Bobby." "Okay, I'll try not to next time." She shook her head. "No, that's not good enough. You need to mean it." I sat up and stared her in the eye. "I won't do it again." She smiled and stood up again. "Good." She said simply and went downstairs. Girls are to demanding and dramatic. And people wonder why I don't hang out with them.

Ron's POV

Now I feel bad. Olivia hasn't talked to us all week (It's Thursday). When I try to catch her eye, she glares at me and looks away. "Hey George, are you still going to Hogsmeade with Olivia on Saturday?" Harry asked at dinner. George looked over at her. "I don't know. I'll ask her." Harry nodded and looked down. "Is Olivia still mad at you two for what you did?" Hermione came up behind us, scaring the living daylights out of me. When I saw it was her, I just nodded and looked down at my food. "Well, are you guys going to go talk to her?" she asked. I looked at Harry and shook my head. He did the same. "If you don't she'll probably think you guys aren't sorry. That won't help anything." I turned to her. "Why is she so mad at us?" I asked to nobody specific. "Because people blamed it all on me, and they said I wasn't a true Slytherin. And I told you guys not to come. Now most people in my house are afraid of me because they I'm a Parseltongue. But being that some people think I really do belong in the house." I turned at the same time Harry did and we almost banged our heads together. She was standing there with her arms folded and two Slytherins behind her. One of them was the one she fought with. He looked like a seventh year. "You're talking to us now?" Harry said annoyingly. She raised her eyebrow. "Not my choice." She nudged her elbow to the guy on her left side. He looked like a fifth year. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did." They guy she had nudged to spoke quietly to her. She turned to him. "But Bobby, I don't cuss, and I won't start now." He smiled. "Is that all?" Harry asked. She nodded and turned and turned, but then changed her mind. "George, I still would like to go to Hogsmeade with you if you're still up to it." I turned to see George was smiling and nodding. I sighed. He just had to have her? Out of everyone in the school, it had to be her? She waved to him and went back to her table. I watched as she left and the seventh year lean close and whisper something to her. She smacked him on the arm and he laughed. I really wish she could be mine.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione's POV

I watched as Ron watched Olivia walk back to the Slytherin table. Ugh, why does he have to like her? And why does she have to be so mean to Harry? Does she really need to act like that? maybe that's why she's a Slytherin. I need to talk to her about that. I got up and walked over to where she was sitting at her table. "Hey Mudblood, what are you doing here? We don't want your crap!" a Slytherin yelled. I scowled at him. "Oh no, she's mad! What are you going to do, kill me with your knowledge?" he mocked. The people around us started to laugh and I saw Olivia barely crack a small smile. "Olivia, may I talk to you?" I asked, trying to cool down. She raised an eyebrow but still got up. "Liv, what are you doing?" It was the seventh year looking kid that was with her earlier. "Be back in a sec, okay?" she told him quietly. He nodded and turned to the fifth year. She followed me out of the Great Hall and I stopped outside the doors. "Why are you treating Harry like that?" I demanded. She folded her arms. "I didn't appreciate what he did on Sunday. And I don't need to talk to him 24/7." I sighed angrily. "You're making him feel bad and you know it. He wants to talk to you." "Then why hasn't he talked me? Why isn't he talking to me now? Why is it you? If he really was sorry, he would come up to me and say it." I poked her in the shoulder. "You're the one who's avoiding him. He has tried to talk to you, but you won't listen. And what about Ron?" She shrugged. "What about him?" I sighed again. "He's been trying." She shook her head. "Trying to catch someone's eye isn't an apology." "And why do you need and apology? You're the one who did something to them." Her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but she changed her mind and closed it again. She looked down, took a deep breath, and tried again. "And what exactly did I do?" she asked quietly. "You asked them to come to the practice and then you attack them, made them look like defenseless idiots. That's what you wanted all along, wasn't it? You wanted to humiliate them in front of the Slytherins." "And who told you that?" she asked quietly. I folded my arms. I could tell I was pissing her off. "The Patil twins." She looked up at me and glared. And I'm sorry to say, I flinched back. It was like she was literally glaring daggers at me. "And did they also tell you that they hated me? That they were jealous? Have you asked Harry and Ron about that? I'm sure they would tell you the truth." And with that, she turned on her heal and went back to dinner. I frowned. What does she have to be jealous of? Okay, maybe she is beautiful and every boy wants her, but other than that? Wait, she's smart. And funny. Crap, there are a lot of things to be jealous of. I headed back into the Great Hall and sat next to Harry and Ron. "Hey guys, what happened on Sunday?"

Olivia's POV

That stupid Mudblood! Acting like she knows everything! If she wants to know about what happened, why doesn't she ask someone who was actually there? She can't go around accusing people of things she heard in rumors! When I sat down, I was still fuming. "Whoa there, Liv. Calm down! I want to talk to you and actually understand you!" Tom laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But it didn't help. "I hate that Mudblood." I muttered. And it wasn't in English. I really need to work on that. I had managed to stay in English with the Mudblood. I looked up at Tom and translated. He nodded with a smug expression. "Good thing there are no more classes today." I nodded and picked at my food. He sighed and started to eat again. "So what did she want?" Bobby asked. I turned to him. "She was telling me off for something I didn't even do. She heard it in a rumor spread by someone who hates me." He raised an eyebrow. "And who is that?" he wondered while looking down our table. "The Patil twins in Gryffindor. They just jumped at the chance to make me look bad." He stopped and turned to the Gryffindor table. He looked at the whole table until he found them. "I see them. Don't turn around." He added quickly, but it was too late. I turned and saw them pointing at me and laughing with other Gryffindor girls. I glared at them and my arms flexed. "Whoa, nice biceps." Tom commented. "What are you looking at?" He turned and saw them. "Well that's not good. For them at least. Just deal with them later. Then you can show them not to mess with Olivia Potter!" I smirked and looked away. "I'm sorry, I get angry easily sometimes." They smiled and laughed. I soon joined and the people around us started to give us weird looks. I quieted down a little. "Calm down guys, it wasn't that funny." I told them. I had stopped laughing, but I would giggle every now and then. They finally stopped, but we couldn't look each other in the eye, or we would just start again. Then dinner ended and we headed back to the common room. Half-way there I heard someone yell after me. "Olivia!" I turned to see Harry coming over to me. I reluctantly stopped and let him catch up. Tom and Bobby also stopped. "Olivia, what did Hermione tell you earlier?" He wondered. I folded my arms. "Does it really matter?" I asked. he nodded. "Can we talk in private?" I shrugged and looked at Tom and Bobby. They shook their head simultaneously. I turned back to Harry and did the same. He sighed. "You're just like Malfoy and his cronies." Harry muttered. I took a step closer to him. "Don't you dare compare me to those idiots." I said in his face. He swallowed hard and I took a step back. "If you want to talk in private, talk in Parseltongue like I am right now." I told him quietly. He shook his head. "I can't do it fluently. I have to be facing a snake." I sighed. "Well that's disappointing. Tom and Bobby won't leave us alone. Just try." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he opened his mouth. "Like this?" he hissed after a few minutes. I nodded. "Very good. Keep practicing. Can't talk now." And with that, I left with Bobby and Tom behind me.

When we got to the common room, we just sat on the couches and started to talk about random things. I seem to be doing that a lot. After a few minutes Sophie came and joined us. "Why are you going to Hogsmeade with a Gryffindor?" Tom asked me. I shrugged. "He's a good friend. He can be really funny and helpful." He nodded. "Who are you talking about?" Sophie asked sweetly. "A Weasley twin. George Weasley." She looked disgusted when I told her that. "A blood traitor? Why would you want to go with him?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean a blood traitor?" I asked. She smiled. "And here I thought you knew everything. A blood traitor is someone who is a pureblood but thinks Mudbloods belong with us here. That they aren't very different. Same with muggles." I scoffed. "Is it really important?" I wondered aloud. Bad move. "You think we should mingle and date and marry them?" I shook my head. "I didn't say I thought like that. I don't think like that. I think we shouldn't be with them. That's disgusting. I just think we shouldn't mess with them at all. And if they get in our business, then we should take care of them properly." Smooth, Olivia. Smooth. She nodded and smiled. "Great. That's exactly what we should do." She turned and leaned back into Bobby. He and Tom were giving me weird looks. I shook my head and winked. They smiled and started to joke around. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You're supposed to meet Snape in the courtyard in five minutes. Alone." I turned around and saw a fourth year. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged. "When I was leaving a detention, he just said to send you there." I nodded and stood up. "Where are you going Liv?" Tom asked and stood up. "Its okay, I just need to go check something." And without waiting for them to stop me, I left the common room. While I was walking down the corridor I saw Harry sitting by a window. "Harry, what are you doing?" he looked up and smiled. "I would ask you the same thing, Olivia." I smiled and walked up to him. "I actually can't talk to you right now. Got to go check something." He nodded and turned back to the window. I nodded and passed him. The rest of the way there I didn't run into anyone. When I got the courtyard, Sev was waiting there looking out over the grounds. "Sev?" he turned and walked over to me. "Potter, I talked to the Headmaster, and he agreed that you should have a type of friend that you can talk to about everything." What is he talking about? Okay, so maybe I do want a friend to talk to, but who is he talking about? He held out his hand…and he had a small snake. I immediately reached out and pick him/her up. "The Headmaster said you are aloud to keep it here and take it wherever you go." I looked up from my new pet and smiled at him. "Thank you, Sev. Really." He nodded, walked past me, and went back inside. I looked down again to see the snake was leaning up, looking at me. "What is your name?" I asked it quietly. "Aldrea, and yours?" it hissed back. "Olivia. If I take you anywhere, where are you going to stay?" I wondered out loud. It hissed and slithered up my arm so he was around my shoulders. "Maybe any loose pockets?" he suggested in my ear. I smiled. "Perfect. And I'll be able to talk to you anywhere." He hissed again and I started to walk back to the common room. Once again I ran into Harry by one of the windows. Aldrea slithered down my arm and underneath my sleeve. Harry looked up and smiled again. "That didn't take long." He commented. I nodded. "What exactly are you doing?" I asked him. He stood up. "I was just checking something." He answered and left me there. I looked out the window, but I didn't see anything important. What was he looking at?


	23. Chapter 23

Harry's POV

What was Olivia doing? There was nothing in the courtyard. When I got to a spot where I could see her, she was standing there alone. When I saw her, her back had arched like she knew someone was watching. I could see her lips moving, but there was no one there. Weird. When she started to head back inside, I quickly went back to the window I was at before. There was nothing to look at outside though. I've been waiting to talk to her. I heard she has been leaving at night. I wanted to talk to her about what went on with Hermione. When we had told her what had happened on Sunday, she kept glancing at Olivia like she was sorry about something. But when I looked over at Olivia, a lot of people were looking at her weirdly. When I saw why, I smiled. She was laughing so hard with the other two Slytherin boys that she was with earlier. After a few minutes she seemed to realize that people were looking at them and she calmed down a little. She started to talk to the seventh year and they also started to calm down. But they would chuckle ever now and then. When dinner was over and I tried to talk to her, I tried my best to talk Parseltongue, but I have to be in front of an actual snake. And she just told me to practice! After I left her standing by the window, I was supposed to meet the twins in an empty classroom. When I got there, no one was there. "Hello Harry!" I gave a small yelp and turned to see them on each side of the door. "Guys, don't do that! Okay, I'm here. What do you guys want?" They looked at each other and smiled. "We have the map." I smiled and shook my head. "Took you long enough. Where was it anyway?" they smiled again. "Actually, it was with Olivia." "What? She knew about it?" They nodded. "Obviously. We don't know why she needed it, she just asked for it." And with that, they left. Earlier they had told me how to look at it. I watched as the names appeared and I saw the twins make their way to the common room. I also saw that Olivia never went back to her common room. She was wondering around the corridors alone. I started to head over there and as I got there, I heard her talking. "What are we going to do? I gave the map back to the twins. They had asked for it back, but now how can I finish this?" she asked herself. Then I realized she wasn't talking to herself. There was another voice. It was kind of like velvet. Soft, smooth, and persuasive. "The blood traitor twins? Why would you give it to them?" it asked. "They were the ones who gave it to me in the first place." Then she stopped all of a sudden. I could tell because her light footsteps stopped also. Then she spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "We're being followed." Then she gasped loudly. I stopped also. What had happened? How did she know I was there? I hadn't made a sound! "It's because I can feel your tension Harry." I jumped back as she rounded the corner and faced me. "Déjà vu." She muttered and smiled. I stood up straight (or straighter at least. She still scared me) and returned the smile. "What do you want Harry? Were you wondering what I was doing out here, since you found me on that map you have in your pocket?" I stepped back again. How does she know these things? I looked at her eyes to see that they were slightly unfocused and clouded over, like she wasn't really there. Then her eyes wondered off. "Olivia, what are you looking at?" Her eyes slowly went back to me. "Leave." She barked suddenly. What? Why is she mad all of a sudden? Then her eyes focused and she blinked. "Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked and tilted her head. What the hell? What just happened? And I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Her back arched and she passed out, hitting her head on the ground. I hurried over to her and put her head in my arms. "Olivia?" I called. A light appeared behind me and I turned to see none other than Snape. "Potter, what happened here?" he asked. I could tell he was mad. I opened my mouth to answer, but words failed me. "Get her to the Hospital Wing. I'll inform the Headmaster." And with his robe flying behind him. I readjusted Olivia so that she was in my arms and I carried her to the Hospital Wing. I laid her on the bed closest to the door and went and knocked on Madame Pomfrey's office. "What?" she snapped as she opened the door. I moved and gestured to Olivia's slim body on the bed. Without another word, she passed me and hurried to her. I looked at the floor and saw something on my hands. I looked more closely and saw it was blood! "Madame Pomfrey,-." "What in the name of Marlin happened to her back?" I came and stood by her. What I saw almost made me gag. There was a huge gash starting at the middle of her back, and then ended and her neck. "I think it's safe to say this made her pass out." Then Snape came in with Dumbledore hurrying behind him. When Snape saw her gash, he stopped short. Dumbledore just passed him and came to look closer. "A very powerful spell did this to her. Harry, did you witness this happening?" He was talking to me, but never took his eyes off of her body. "Yes." I said quietly. "But I didn't see anyone behind her." He nodded understandingly. "Okay. I believe you." He finally turned to me. "Olivia has not had the best luck." He was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help anything. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, who was leaning the cut. But she spoke before he could. "She will be fine. She will probably be able to leave tomorrow. If she wakes up by then." Dumbledore nodded again and turned back to Olivia. Snape slowly walked closer to her. You could see pain in his eyes. I guess he does care about her. After awhile Dumbledore made me go back to the common room. When I got through the portrait, Hermione and Ron were the only ones still awake and were sitting on the couch. "Harry, there you are! Where were you?" Hermione stood up and came over to me with a smile on her face. She saw the look on m face and her smile immediately fell. "What happened Harry?" Ron asked, also coming over. "It's Olivia. She's in the Hospital Wing again. I was talking to her and all of a sudden she passed out. She has this huge cut on her back." I went and sat on the couch. They followed me and sat across from me. "Why does this always happen to Olivia?" Ron muttered. I sighed and leaned back. We talked about what had happened before I talked to her. When I told them about the map, Hermione told me I had to turn it in. Ron had started to argue and soon they were nearly yelling. This went on for awhile. Finally I told them to end it and they went quiet. I fell asleep a few minutes later. I woke up and it was 7:12. I went up to the dormitory and got ready. I went downstairs and woke Hermione and Ron up. They got up and I waited for them. When they came down, we headed to breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

I was walking along the corridors watching Bobby and Tom mess around and Aldrea was telling me what I did last night in detail. "Miss Potter!" I turned and saw Lupin coming over to us. I stopped and so did Bobby and Tom. They were serious when they said they wouldn't let me do anything alone. "Miss Potter, Dumbledore would like to speak with you in his office." I turned and told Bobby and Tom to go to class without me. Without waiting for their response, I left with Lupin. On the way there, people kept pointing and whispering. "Just ignore them Olivia. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." I just kept looking at the ground the whole way there. Once we got there, Dumbledore and Sev were waiting for us. "She's here. Now can you tell me what happened last night?" I looked up at Dumbledore and he waved his hand to Sev. He wanted me to explain. I sighed and looked at Sev. "Last night I was attacked with Sectumsempra and the Imperious Curse." I muttered and looked at the ground again. "Here? Who would do that?" I looked up at Sev again and he was till looking at me. "I have an idea. He was the reason why I was in the corridor yesterday." Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, but stayed silent. "And who would that be?" Sev asked. I looked at Dumbledore for help. "Severus, I believe she thinks it was Peter Pettigrew. Am I correct?" he asked me. I nodded. Sev turned to Dumbledore quickly. "That's not possible. He's dead." Dumbledore turned back to me. I sighed again. "He didn't die. He made it look like he did though. When Sirius was going to jinx him, he took out his own wand, killed the twelve people around them, and then changed to his animagus form. A rat. He got away that night. Sirius is innocent. He never did anything." When I was finished, Sev was looking at he ground. "No matter how much I hated him, I didn't believe he was ever guilty." Lupin nodded, but he was still thinking about what I said. "But I don't get what you said earlier Olivia. How did he attack you? How did he get a wand?" he asked quietly. I frowned. "I don't know whose wand he used, but when I heard Harry following us, I stopped and let my guard down. And when I heard noises from the shadows in front of me, I still didn't do anything. And he took advantage of me in the cruelest way he could." Dumbledore turned to Sev again. "Severus, you need to teach her how to stop people from doing that to her." I turned back to them and Sev was once again looking at me. "I'll do it."

George's POV

Why does everything happen to Olivia? She's just an innocent third year. I saw her at lunch and she looked bad. Not like in appearance, but like you know something's wrong with her. And she looked like that again at dinner. But after dinner I caught up to her in the corridors. "Can we talk please?" I whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at me sadly. But she nodded none the less. I lead her to an empty classroom and stood in front of her. "What's the matter Olivia?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me and flung her arms around me. I patted her back soothingly and she started to cry silently. It broke my heart to see her like this, but I couldn't do anything to help her. After awhile she stopped crying and moved her arms to her sides and looked at the ground. "Olivia, what's the matter?" I tried again. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore George. People using me in the cruelest ways, and I can't do anything to stop it! All this crap I'm in just because I wanted to help and do something important. I can't take it anymore!" she bowed her head again. I lifted her head again and smiled. "It's alright. We all feel like that sometimes." She faintly smiled, stood on her toes, and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you George. Really." And with that, she walked out of the room. I touched my cheek where she kissed me. What just happened?

Draco's POV

As I was walking through the corridors trying to find Olivia, I passed an empty classroom and she was hugging Weasley! She was also crying about something. I clenched my fists and walked on. How can she be with a blood traitor? She should be with me, a pureblood. But why was she crying? I didn't think she was one to cry. Is she hurt? What about last night? Well, now people know she's easy to get to. I wonder if she's going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Is she going with anyone? I have to go with Pansy. That fatty. She'll probably just go to Honeydukes. I might be able to sneak out to the three broomsticks. Maybe I can talk to Olivia. Get her alone and explain myself. That sounds good. Ya, I'll do that. If Weasley doesn't get in the way. I'll make sure he doesn't. When I got to the common room Pansy was waiting on the couch. Crap. I turned and was about to leave when she saw me. "Draco! Where are you going?" I turned and gave her a fake smile. "I was just going to go check something." I assured the fatty. She smiled and shook her head. "But you just came back. What's so important anyway?" she asked as she stood up and came to hug me. What the hell? As she released her arms and stood back. I thought about how I saw Olivia hugging that bloody Weasley. I wish that was me. "Draco!" I blinked as Pansy snapped her fingers in front of my face. "What?" I snapped. "Did you hear anything I just said?" she demanded. What? Crap, I was thinking about Olivia. What do I do now? "Umm," she threw up her hands. "What were you thinking about?" she asked. "I need to go check something." I answered quietly. She stormed off and shook her head. I shrugged it off and left the room. As I walked down the corridors I noticed Olivia sitting by the window. "What are you doing out here?" I wondered out loud. She looked up at me. "I'm bored. Can I ask the same thing?" she said quietly. I smiled faintly. "Can I answer the same way?" She just looked out the window again. "So who are you going to Hogsmeade with?" I asked her. Without looking at me, she stood up. "George Weasley." she said coldly and passed me. Merlin, why can't she just forgive me already?

Olivia's POV

Only Malfoy can change someone's mood in a matter of seconds. Why does he care who I go with? I know he's going with Parkinson and I'm fine with it. So why would he care about me? I need to stop thinking about him. George. That's who I should think about. He definitely made me feel better earlier. And I already know he likes me. But I don't know how I feel about him. He really is nice. And sweet. And funny. But I just don't know. I shook my head and went into the common room. Pansy was in my face immediately. "Where's Draco?" she demanded. I pointed behind me. "Down a few corridors. Sitting by a window." She pushed past me and hurried away. I smiled. I know little Draco won't like that. I turned back and Bobby and Tom were standing there with their arms crossed. "Where have you been?" Tom asked. "I'm fine dad." I replied sarcastically. He slightly smiled. "No, seriously. Even Draco didn't know where you went. And that's surprising. You know how love sick exes can be." I smiled. "Actually, I don't. Before Draco, I haven't had a boyfriend." I could tell they didn't believe me. They went on either side of me and walked me over to the couches. "Guys, I'm going to head upstairs." I said and turned. But Bobby grabbed my arm. "No, you're not. Tom has something to ask you." I turned to him. "What is it, Tom?" He smiled. "I wondered if you wanted to go hang out in Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." I frowned. "I'm sorry, I already have plans. Maybe I can for the last 15, 20 minutes we're there." He smiled. "Ya, that's fine." I returned the smile and went up to the dormitory. The next morning was just like any other day. Woke up between 6:30 and 7:00, did the morning routine, and went done to breakfast. All lot of people were excited for the Hogsmeade trip, and I remembered it was Halloween. Some Hufflepuffs came up to me and said Happy Halloween. I replied with the same joy and they ran off smiling, going to other people to say the same thing. And they ignored the rest of the Slytherin table. Mark must've talked to them. I smiled. He was a nice little boy. "Why would you talk to those Mudbloods?" I looked up at Parkinson, who was just standing there. "Do you have a problem who I talk to?" I asked. She smiled. "If you're a Slytherin you need to act like one." I tilted my head. It's just what I do when I really look at someone. "Now you're giving me tips how to live my life. Well, at least I'll live longer than you." She scoffed. "And why is that?" I smiled again. "I actually watch what I eat. I bet you just eat whatever candy is in front of you." She was so mad, her face turned red. "I'll have you know-," she was cut off by Draco. He walked up and put his arm around her. She turned her head and slowly cooled off. He actually helped out. I turned back to my food and started to just mess with it. I looked up to see that the Hufflepuffs were still going around greeting people. I chuckled and saw them mess with the Patil twins. They got annoyed though and turned their backs on them. I frowned, but they just moved on to the next people. Then Bobby sat down in front of me and blocked my view. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked. "Oh the usual. But today some Hufflepuffs came around and kept telling people Happy Halloween. I was the only Slytherin they talked to though." He smiled. "That's because you're the only nice Slytherin." I returned the smile and he started to eat. "Where's Tom?" I asked. He waited until he swallowed to answer. "I thought he was going to be with you." I nodded. I looked at the door just as he entered. And he had another seventh year girl on his arm. "Well, I don't think I have to hang out with him anymore." Bobby turned also and saw him. He turned back with a smile on his face. "Amanda Heartgy. Seventh year." I nodded and smiled as Tom came over. "Guys, this is Amanda. Amanda, this is Olivia and Bobby." She nodded to Bobby and stopped when she saw me. "You hang out with the Black magnet?" she asked coldly. I stood up and held out my hand. "I prefer that you just called me Olivia." She stepped back from my outstretched hand. "I'm not going to shake that! You might make him go after me!"

She scowled at me, but I just smiled. "Actually, I was leaving. So you can just hang out with the normal people." And I just walked away from her. Just like that. I left the Great Hall and went down to the lake. I sat by the water, thinking about what has happened to me so far this year at Hogwarts. There was a lot that happened. And to think I used to be a regular girl, in a regular school, with regular friends. Okay, maybe I was a little weird. And maybe I didn't have normal friends, but they were fine. We agreed on a lot of things. If only they could see me now. I wonder what excuse they made up for me not going to school there. I shrugged and ran my hand over the ground where was sitting. Little flowers sprouted from where I touched. Simple spell, really. "Nice flowers you got there." I smiled and turned to see the twins. "I think I could do better actually. What are you guys doing out here?" they returned my smile and sat on either side of me. "Well, it was boring," "And we saw you leave," "And we were wondering," "What you were doing." "What were you thinking about?" I shrugged. "Nothing really important." They scooted closer. "Are you planning on getting attacked at Hogsmeade? We're leaving in 20 minutes by the way." I stood up and helped them up. "Well, if I have a choice, I do not want to be attacked. If I don't have a choice, I'll probably end up in the Hospital wing again." They smiled and George put his arm around my shoulders and Fred put his around my waist. "Well, we won't let you get hurt." Fred said and winked. George hit him in the arm. "I'll make sure nothing happens. You'll be with Angelina." Fred smiled again. "We'll be together in the three broomsticks." I looked back and forth between them. "What are the three broomsticks?" They laughed. "Not are, is. The three broomsticks is a wizard bar. They have the best butterbeers." He got cut off by Professor McGonagall. "Everyone going to Hogsmeade, go out to the school grounds." The twins stopped and they turned me around. "Can you please let me walk around?" they laughed again, but didn't do anything. After a few minutes, a Gryffindor girl came and stood next to Fred. She gave me a dirty look, but didn't say anything. When Fred turned his attention to her, he unwrapped his arm and put it around her. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I could tell Angelina didn't really like me, but tough luck. When we got in the crowd outside, I remembered my slip was still with Sev. But I saw him standing next to McGonagall. I told George to wait there and I went over to Sev. "Professor, I believe you have my slip?" I told him. He nodded and gave it to me, but he had to do it secretly so no one saw. I thanked him and went back to George. "What did you do?" I held up my slip and he nodded. McGonagall and Sev moved so they were in front of everyone, and they started to collect he slips. Me and George were like in the middle of everyone. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic. But I think George is. I took his arm and moved so we were on the outside of everyone. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, I don't like everyone around me." I nodded. I used to be like that, but I got used to it. We finally got to the front and we handed our slip to them, McGonagall wouldn't let me pass. She held me to the side until everyone passed. And George stayed by me. Thank God. "Miss Potter, I don't think it's very safe for you to come." she told me quietly. I kept my face emotionless, even though I was getting frustrated. "May I still go? I've been waiting for this for awhile, Professor." She nodded. "You may still go, but I want you to be careful, Olivia. Will you try your best to stay out of trouble?" I nodded and she let me go, but she shook her head in disbelief. "Just like her father. Afraid of nothing." she muttered to Sev. I smiled. I like being compared to my father. He's the only one, other than my mother. I love hearing that I look like her. While we made our way along, with the teachers behind us, George put his arm around my shoulders again. We walked along, not in any hurry, and looked at everything, just enjoying the sights. Finally we got to Hogsmeade and the first thing I saw was Sirius sitting there, waiting for me.


	25. Chapter 25

When Sirius saw me, he came jogging over. I patted his head and smiled. "Is he yours?" George asked in my ear. I looked up and nodded. "I didn't know he was going to be here though." Sirius let his tongue hang out and as I stood up, he walked beside me. "I didn't know you had a dog. What's it's name?" I looked down at Sirius. "Um, Duke." George nodded, but I saw he thought it was a weird name. Sirius looked up at me again and barked quietly. I smiled and we walked down the main street. There were a lot of different stores. While we were walking along, I saw Hermione and Ron in a place called Honeydukes. I watched as Ron suddenly jumped and Hermione laughed. They walked out and I saw Harry pull off an invisibility cloak, laughing. I turned to George in disbelief. He looked like he's seen it all before. I smiled and snuck up on Harry so he would be the one who got scared. "Since when have you had that cloak?" I asked in his ear. He yelped and jumped. I laughed and he blushed. Ron and Hermione joined in with me laughter. "That wasn't funny." he mumbled. "Is that your dog again?" he asked, quickly changing the subject. I calmed down and looked down to see Sirius still by my side. George had also moved to my side. "Ya, this is Duke." Hermione moved down and patted his head. "Were did you get him?" she wondered. "Uh, he was wondering around without a home and I found him." She nodded and stood up. "Well, we were just going to walk around-," She was cut off by some teachers. They were with the Minister of Magic. "What about Miss Potter? She claims that it wasn't Black who attacked her." McGonagall was telling him. He shook his head. "She just doesn't want attention. I'm surprised. I thought kids always want the attention." We didn't hear anything else because they went into the three broomsticks with a third woman. "What was that? They just go around talking about students like that?" I felt Aldrea slither up my arm from my pocket. "Let me go up and hear what there're talking about." he hissed in my ear. I shook my head. I turned and saw footprints in the snow, but there was no body to go with them. Harry. "No, Harry is going. We'll ask him later what they said." I hissed back. I watched as Ron and Hermione stopped outside the doors and looked in, then just stood there. Aldrea slithered back down and stayed around my arm. I turned back to George. "Come on, let's walk." He smiled and took my hand. We kept walking until we stopped at a place where we were alone, but people were close by. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked as we sat down. "Why did you ask me to come with you?" He thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, I thought maybe you would have fun if you came with me." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "What do you think the minister wanted?" he asked. I shrugged. "Where did Duke go?" I asked suddenly. I looked around and saw him trotting over to us. "Look, Harry's coming out. Let's go see what happened." I suggested and got up. I helped George up and we followed Hermione and Ron. We followed them to a rock and Hermione pulled off the cloak to reveal Harry crying. But I think he was more frustrated than sad. "He was their friend! They trusted him!" he yelled and grabbed his hair in his fists. I went over and put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Harry, who are you talking about?" He looked up at me. "Sirius. Sirius Black. He was our parents secret keeper and he turned them in to the Dark Lord!" He started out talking, but when he was finished, he was yelling again. I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. I shot a glance at Sirius to see he had his head bowed. He came over and sat by Harry. Harry patted his head and scratched his back a little, but he looked irritated. He turned to me. "You don't look very upset. You don't even look surprised." I shrugged. Wrong move. "Do you even care about what happened to them?" he yelled at me. "Harry, I do care about what happened." "Then why aren't you upset about this?" "Because, because I-," "No! I don't think you really care!" I stood up and I felt Aldrea come out of my sleeve. "Harry, you can't say that." He glared at me. "Oh no, I made a Slytherin Mad." he muttered sarcastically. I clenched my fists. "You know what Harry? I already know about what Black did. But that's not what he did." Harry got up and stood in front of me. "Who did it then?" he yelled. I didn't answer him and turned to leave. "You stupid Slytherins only care about your own crappy self." He finally went too far. I turned slowly and glared at him as cruelly as I could. He took a step back and he looked kind of frightened. "You have finally crossed the line, boy. You never treat me like that. Nor do you talk to a sibling like that. If I wanted to, I could make Olivia do very cruel things. She is a very powerful witch, but no one can resist me. Remember my warning." I got a head splitting pain in my head that made me pass out almost immediately.

George's POV

What in the name of Merlin was that? It started out Olivia's voice, but it changed halfway through! I watched as she crumpled to the ground, so shocked that I didn't react right away. The first one to approach her was the dog. He nudged her hand and when she didn't react, he sat next to her and whimpered. I looked at Harry and he seemed as surprised as I did. Hermione and Ron also had the same look. Ron finally broke the silence with a Bloody Hell and I got up and walked over to Olivia's slim form. I picked her up in my arms, but she stayed limp. I carried her back to Hogsmeade and I went to the first teacher I saw. Snape. As I walked past people, they stopped and looked at Olivia strangely. People gasped and those made Snape turn and notice me. "Weasley!" he walked over to me, but he got the attention of McGonagall and the minister. They also came over. "What happened?" McGonagall demanded. I didn't know what to say. But Harry came behind me and saved me. "Professor, we were talking to her when she said something weird and she passed out." She nodded. "We have to take her up to the castle. And I need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry added. She nodded again and I carried Olivia the whole way there. I went to the Hospital Wing and laid her on the bed next to the doors. I moved a strand of hair and smiled faintly. Why Olivia? And who was talking earlier?

Harry's POV

I know that voice. I know that voice and I hate it. As I walked behind McGonagall, I thought over what happened. I had been mean, but I seriously don't think she even cared. But her glare, her glare is one of the scariest things ever. I know I shouldn't have yelled at her like that though. But you don't want her mad at you. We finally got to his office and she said the password and sent me up. I knocked on the door and had to wait a few minutes, but I didn't think anything about it. "Come in." Dumbledore called and I calmed down a little. "Mr. Potter, I wanted to talk to you." I hurried over to him. "Dumbledore, its Olivia. We were talking in Hogsmeade and she got mad, then, then halfway through what she was saying, her voice changed." I told him what she exactly said, and when I was done, he looked at his desk. "Are you sure it was him?" he asked quietly. "Positive." Dumbledore looked up at me. "Then we have a problem. If Voldemort is using her, then she is in danger."

Olivia's POV

I opened my eyes, instantly recognizing the Hospital Wing. George was once again standing by me. "Aren't you tired of doing this?" he asked and smiled. But I didn't return it. I didn't feel safe. Like someone was watching my every move, reading my thoughts, waiting to strike. I sighed and sat up. I'm definitely getting paranoid. Harry was also there, but he looked wary of coming close. Why would he be afraid of me? Then I thought of it. "Crap." I said suddenly and buried my head in my hands. "What?" George said quickly. I looked up from my hands. "What do you mean what? I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me in Hogsmeade. Then after the little episode happened I couldn't say anything because of the pain in my head, and I couldn't believe I said, whatever I said. I just remember Harry's expression." I looked down again, embarrassed. "It wasn't your fault, Olivia. You weren't the one talking." I turned in surprise to see Dumbledore there. "Who was it then?" I asked. He looked at Harry. So I turned to Harry. "I believe it was Voldemort. And I don't think you really want to know exactly what you said." I looked between Harry and Dumbledore. "Why would the Dark Lord talk through me?" I asked in disbelief. "He wants to get to Harry." Dumbledore said simply. I looked at Harry and scooted away. "Then I can't be close to him. We have to prevent that." Dumbledore frowned. "Or we can have someone with you all the time." I looked to my robes. Dumbledore shook his head. "You need a fellow wizard, not a snake." George sat back in surprise and looked at my robes. "What?" he asked. Harry nodded. "That was who you were talking to the other night." I glanced at him but didn't say anything. Instead I called Aldrea. Reluctantly, he poked his head out. "What are you doing? There are others here. And another Parseltongue?" He turned to Harry. Harry nodded slightly. "Great. Now nothing is private." He muttered and slid onto the bed, then up my arm, then rested around my shoulders. George slowly moved away and looked plain disgusted. 'Sorry' I mouthed and turned to Dumbledore. "And who will stay with me, go anywhere with me?" "I will." George said before Dumbledore could answer. I smiled slightly at him and turned to Dumbledore again. He nodded and smiled. Aldrea looked at George closely. "Is this the blood traitor twin you fancy?" Aldrea asked. Harry smiled. "Another Parseltongue in here." George raised his eyebrow at Harry but he mouthed 'tell you later'. Aldrea slithered down again and rested on my lap. "I'm free to go, right?" I asked Dumbledore. He nodded again. I got up and put my robes back on. Aldrea went back into my pocket and I looked at George. "Did I miss lunch?" He nodded. "Its dinner time." I smiled and we headed downstairs to the Great Hall Hopefully people don't hear about this…


	26. Chapter 26

When we got to the corridor in front of the Great Hall, I saw Sirius sitting in the doorway leading to the school grounds. "Duke." I called. He looked up and ran over to me. I crouched down and scratched his head. "That dog must really like you. He's been here since I brought you in." George whispered in my ear and he patted Sirius' head. I smiled. "Well, he has to go back to wherever he stays. He can't stay here." Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dumbledore. "Maybe he can stay here for tonight." he told me. I smiled again. I looked at George. "Come on, you have to come with me to the common room." He looked at Dumbledore for permission. Dumbledore nodded. He smiled and turned back to me. I stood up. "Come on Duke." He barked quietly and followed me and George to the Slytherin common room. "I've never been to your common room." George told me. "Before you told me, I didn't even know where your common room was." I admitted. He smiled. "Ya, the hole behind a portrait, nice, secret spot. I like it." I nodded and we came to the wall. "Pureblood." I said and the wall rearranged itself so it had a door. "Ya, holes behind portraits. Very secret." He smiled and opened the door. I smiled as I saw the silver couches and the green fire, turning to silver. "Told you the fire changed colors." He shook his head as I took Sirius up to the dormitory. I hurried down to see George was lounging on the couch with his feet on the table and his arms back behind him. "Come on George, we have to go." he smiled and got up. "Okay mother." he muttered and we left. The good thing is nobody notice us. The bad thing, everyone knew about what happened earlier. I don't know how, but they do. I followed George inside the Great Hall and everyone quieted down. George didn't pay attention though and pulled me along to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to him across from Harry and with Fred on my other side. But everyone else around us moved away. Slowly people started to look away and go back to their own problems."Just what I needed." I muttered. "Hey, least they don't know you like George." Harry said, playing around. My head snapped up to him, and I blushed. I totally showed George that it was true. But he only laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled faintly and started to eat a little. But I had lost my appetite. I looked over to the Slytherin table and I found Bobby and Tom. Amanda saw me looking and she smiled real big. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she was smiling about. She moved her finger and gestured to the whole room, the she moved her hands and gestured to herself. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was saying. She told everyone. But how did she know what happened? I slammed down my fork and ran my hand through my hair. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. "That stupid girl. She told everyone." I muttered. "Who are you talking about?" Fred asked. "We'll get her back." I looked between them. "Tom's new girlfriend. Amanda Heartgy. Slytherin." They glanced up and quickly looked down. "Which one is she?" they asked together. "The one I talk to." I said and stood up. I headed over there and as I passed my table, an idiot tried to trip me, but I sidestepped at the last minutes and went on like nothing happened. Finally I got to Tom and Bobby. Bobby smiled when he saw me. Amanda just smirked. "I hear you just woke up from fainting." she said. I smiled. "I also had the Dark Lord talk through me. And I find that to be pretty personal, don't you think Tom?" I turned to him. He looked curious, but still nodded. "And you wouldn't want people to spread personal things around the whole school, do you Tom?" Once again he nodded. "And if I was with someone who hurt you, I would stop seeing them. Wouldn't you, Tom?" This time he was reluctant, but he still nodded. "Now Tom, what if I told you little Amanda here told everyone what happened. What would you do?" He looked at her. "Did you seriously do that?" he asked quietly. She glared at me, but very slowly she nodded. Tom turned back to me. "But why would I care what she did to you?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. "Because I'm your friend." He shook his head. "I'm not hanging out with people who let You-Know-Who control them." I stepped back in disbelief. Amanda started smiling. "You think I enjoyed that? Not having any control over my body? Not knowing what I'll do next? I have no say in that, Tom. You know what, I don't know why I ever hung out with you creep. Bobby, do you blame me?" He shook his head. "Even if I thought you did let him, I wouldn't care. You're my friend." I half smiled. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll just see you later."

George's POV

As soon as Olivia left, I turned to Harry. "Does she really like me?" He smiled. "That's what the snake was saying earlier. When he looked at you, he asked if you were the twin she fancied. And she told him yes." I nodded and looked over at Olivia. I saw what Slytherin she was talking about. She was ratherpretty, but not my type. I watched as she stepped back in surprise and turned to that Bobby kid in our grade. He nodded and she smiled and turned back to Tom. Then she just left. She always likes to have the last word. She slowly made her way over to us and sat down again. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. Harry indicated to her and mouthed 'See?' I smiled and started to mess with her hair. After awhile dinner ended and we walked out after everyone. But instead of taking her back to the common room, she lead me outside. "We should head to your common room." I told her. She laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be the big rule breaker? What happened?" "You started to get attacked." She looked up at me and smiled. "But you're with me." All of a sudden we heard yells and a swarm of students went back into the Great Hall. It looked like Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Olivia looked over some peoples heads and looked for someone. "Mark!" she yelled. A little boy turned around and made his way over to us. "What happened? Why is everyone down here?" she asked quickly. He looked really scared. "It's Sirius Black! He attacked the fat lady and tried to get in the Gryffindor tower! And no one knows where she went. Or where Black is!" She hugged him and said everything was going to be alright. He nodded and went back to his house. "I'll find him." she muttered and went into the crowd. "Olivia!" I yelled and went after her. She was surprisingly easy to follow. She went through the crowd and ran through the corridors. I followed her quietly and finally she stopped... and ran to her dog. Duke barked and she turned and saw me. She turned back to him. "I can trust him. And so can you." He looked at her and barked. He went around the corner for a few minutes. When he came back, it was the criminal Sirius Black. I looked at Olivia, but she smiled and ran to hug him. "Sirius, why didn't you just stay in the dormitory?" He shrugged and turned to me. "Can we trust you?" he asked. I nodded and looked at Olivia. "If she does, then I trust you." He smiled. "You can always trust a Weasley. Thank you." He turned back to Olivia. "Sirius, why did you leave the dungeons?" she asked again. "I thought I had him. I heard you were attacked by him also. I can't just let him treat you like that." She smiled faintly. "Sirius, they're looking for you everywhere. And Harry, you heard what he said earlier." Black nodded. "I also heard what you said. And after you passed out, I tried to help you, but I was a dog. And Duke? What kind of name is that?" She laughed. "Do I really have to explain right now? You have to get out of here. I can help. Change back to a dog." He nodded sadly and changed. I was speechless. I just watched an ordinary girl talk to a criminal and she didn't think twice about it. "George, go ahead and watch to see if anyone comes." I nodded and started my way back. We went the whole way and didn't get caught. When we got outside, Olivia said goodbye and Black jogged off to who knows where. We stood there for a second. "You're working with a criminal?" I asked quietly. She turned to me and shook her head. "He's innocent. Never did anything. And I certainly didn't get attacked by him." I nodded and stood in front of her. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Are you alright Olivia?" I asked. She nodded, but I could tell it was forced. I kissed her forehead and we walked back inside, hand in hand. "Potter, Weasley, what were you doing outside?" We turned to see Snape coming over. "Sir, we were just seeing if Black had already tried to leave. He was near the ForbiddenForest. We can't go and get him." Snape scowled at her, but left us alone. "How did you do that? No one could ever make Snape leave them alone." She laughed. "Remember? I'm the one who was like a daughter to him." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He has been taking care of me for twelve years." "What? How can you live like that?" She shrugged. "It was actually not half bad. But now that I know all that I do, I don't want to go back to my old life. I had a lot of great muggle friends, and still do, but I would rather stay in the wizard world. And this is London!" I looked at her quizzically. "Yes, this is London. What, you don't live here?" She shook her head. "Man, I lived in an apartment building in America! Loved the building, but there were a lot of girls. And they were all very girly. Always wanting to go shopping or go to the mall to pick up boys. Disgusting, really." I laughed and moved my arm so it was around her shoulders again. "Well, I am grateful you're not like them. But that does sound like Ginny…" I trailed off. She "What sounds like me?" We turned to see Ginny standing there. Olivia looked at me expectantly. I smiled. "Olivia here was telling me about the annoying girls that also live in her apartment back in the US." Ginny turned to Olivia. "Is that true? I know I can believe you." Olivia nodded. Ginny turned back to me. "And so you said that I was annoying." I nodded. She shook her head and left. "She doesn't stay long." I laughed. Harry came over with Ron and stood in front of us. He shook his head at Olivia. "There's a difference between courage and being stupid. If they say there is a murderer in the castle, you don't go outside and wait for him to come." Harry told her. But she didn't back down. "I wasn't waiting for him, I was seeing if he left. And he was by the ForbiddenForest. But when he saw us, he turned and ran further in. He's gone." Harry crossed his arms. Then Olivia just turned and swiped a hand away before it touched her. "What do you want?" she asked tiredly. I turned to see Malfoy. I put my arm around her again. He scowled at me. "Can I talk to Olivia?" he asked mockingly. The two cronies behind him sneered. "Malfoy, just leave me alone." He turned back to her. "Come on Olivia, when are you going to forgive me?" he asked. "When I can tell you're actually sorry. Every time I see you, you're either kissing Parkinson or you have your arms around her." She answered sharply. He shrugged. "It was your idea that I went out with her. But you didn't have to run off to the Blood traitor." She shrugged this time. "See, I knew you weren't actually sorry when you went and asked Pansy out. So honestly, I don't know when I'll forgive you." He glared at her then turned and left. "That bloody git!" Ron said behind us. "Olivia nodded and laughed. "Was it really your idea that he goes out with that ugly Parkinson girl?" I asked her. She nodded again. "I don't feel sorry for him, though." She muttered. I turned and smiled at her. "Fred and I can get those two love bird when we get that Amanda girl." I suggested. She returned the smile. "Perfect."


	27. Chapter 27

When we got to the corridor in front of the Great Hall, I saw Sirius sitting in the doorway leading to the school grounds. "Duke." I called. He looked up and ran over to me. I crouched down and scratched his head. "That dog must really like you. He's been here since I brought you in." George whispered in my ear and he patted Sirius' head. I smiled. "Well, he has to go back to wherever he stays. He can't stay here." Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Dumbledore. "Maybe he can stay here for tonight." he told me. I smiled again. I looked at George. "Come on, you have to come with me to the common room." He looked at Dumbledore for permission. Dumbledore nodded. He smiled and turned back to me. I stood up. "Come on Duke." He barked quietly and followed me and George to the Slytherin common room. "I've never been to your common room." George told me. "Before you told me, I didn't even know where your common room was." I admitted. He smiled. "Ya, the hole behind a portrait, nice, secret spot. I like it." I nodded and we came to the wall. "Pureblood." I said and the wall rearranged itself so it had a door. "Ya, holes behind portraits. Very secret." He smiled and opened the door. I smiled as I saw the silver couches and the green fire, turning to silver. "Told you the fire changed colors." He shook his head as I took Sirius up to the dormitory. I hurried down to see George was lounging on the couch with his feet on the table and his arms back behind him. "Come on George, we have to go." he smiled and got up. "Okay mother." he muttered and we left. The good thing is nobody notice us. The bad thing, everyone knew about what happened earlier. I don't know how, but they do. I followed George inside the Great Hall and everyone quieted down. George didn't pay attention though and pulled me along to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to him across from Harry and with Fred on my other side. But everyone else around us moved away. Slowly people started to look away and go back to their own problems."Just what I needed." I muttered. "Hey, least they don't know you like George." Harry said, playing around. My head snapped up to him, and I blushed. I totally showed George that it was true. But he only laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled faintly and started to eat a little. But I had lost my appetite. I looked over to the Slytherin table and I found Bobby and Tom. Amanda saw me looking and she smiled real big. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she was smiling about. She moved her finger and gestured to the whole room, the she moved her hands and gestured to herself. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was saying. She told everyone. But how did she know what happened? I slammed down my fork and ran my hand through my hair. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. "That stupid girl. She told everyone." I muttered. "Who are you talking about?" Fred asked. "We'll get her back." I looked between them. "Tom's new girlfriend. Amanda Heartgy. Slytherin." They glanced up and quickly looked down. "Which one is she?" they asked together. "The one I talk to." I said and stood up. I headed over there and as I passed my table, an idiot tried to trip me, but I sidestepped at the last minutes and went on like nothing happened. Finally I got to Tom and Bobby. Bobby smiled when he saw me. Amanda just smirked. "I hear you just woke up from fainting." she said. I smiled. "I also had the Dark Lord talk through me. And I find that to be pretty personal, don't you think Tom?" I turned to him. He looked curious, but still nodded. "And you wouldn't want people to spread personal things around the whole school, do you Tom?" Once again he nodded. "And if I was with someone who hurt you, I would stop seeing them. Wouldn't you, Tom?" This time he was reluctant, but he still nodded. "Now Tom, what if I told you little Amanda here told everyone what happened. What would you do?" He looked at her. "Did you seriously do that?" he asked quietly. She glared at me, but very slowly she nodded. Tom turned back to me. "But why would I care what she did to you?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. "Because I'm your friend." He shook his head. "I'm not hanging out with people who let You-Know-Who control them." I stepped back in disbelief. Amanda started smiling. "You think I enjoyed that? Not having any control over my body? Not knowing what I'll do next? I have no say in that, Tom. You know what, I don't know why I ever hung out with you creep. Bobby, do you blame me?" He shook his head. "Even if I thought you did let him, I wouldn't care. You're my friend." I half smiled. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll just see you later."

George's POV

As soon as Olivia left, I turned to Harry. "Does she really like me?" He smiled. "That's what the snake was saying earlier. When he looked at you, he asked if you were the twin she fancied. And she told him yes." I nodded and looked over at Olivia. I saw what Slytherin she was talking about. She was ratherpretty, but not my type. I watched as she stepped back in surprise and turned to that Bobby kid in our grade. He nodded and she smiled and turned back to Tom. Then she just left. She always likes to have the last word. She slowly made her way over to us and sat down again. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. Harry indicated to her and mouthed 'See?' I smiled and started to mess with her hair. After awhile dinner ended and we walked out after everyone. But instead of taking her back to the common room, she lead me outside. "We should head to your common room." I told her. She laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be the big rule breaker? What happened?" "You started to get attacked." She looked up at me and smiled. "But you're with me." All of a sudden we heard yells and a swarm of students went back into the Great Hall. It looked like Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Olivia looked over some peoples heads and looked for someone. "Mark!" she yelled. A little boy turned around and made his way over to us. "What happened? Why is everyone down here?" she asked quickly. He looked really scared. "It's Sirius Black! He attacked the fat lady and tried to get in the Gryffindor tower! And no one knows where she went. Or where Black is!" She hugged him and said everything was going to be alright. He nodded and went back to his house. "I'll find him." she muttered and went into the crowd. "Olivia!" I yelled and went after her. She was surprisingly easy to follow. She went through the crowd and ran through the corridors. I followed her quietly and finally she stopped... and ran to her dog. Duke barked and she turned and saw me. She turned back to him. "I can trust him. And so can you." He looked at her and barked. He went around the corner for a few minutes. When he came back, it was the criminal Sirius Black. I looked at Olivia, but she smiled and ran to hug him. "Sirius, why didn't you just stay in the dormitory?" He shrugged and turned to me. "Can we trust you?" he asked. I nodded and looked at Olivia. "If she does, then I trust you." He smiled. "You can always trust a Weasley. Thank you." He turned back to Olivia. "Sirius, why did you leave the dungeons?" she asked again. "I thought I had him. I heard you were attacked by him also. I can't just let him treat you like that." She smiled faintly. "Sirius, they're looking for you everywhere. And Harry, you heard what he said earlier." Black nodded. "I also heard what you said. And after you passed out, I tried to help you, but I was a dog. And Duke? What kind of name is that?" She laughed. "Do I really have to explain right now? You have to get out of here. I can help. Change back to a dog." He nodded sadly and changed. I was speechless. I just watched an ordinary girl talk to a criminal and she didn't think twice about it. "George, go ahead and watch to see if anyone comes." I nodded and started my way back. We went the whole way and didn't get caught. When we got outside, Olivia said goodbye and Black jogged off to who knows where. We stood there for a second. "You're working with a criminal?" I asked quietly. She turned to me and shook her head. "He's innocent. Never did anything. And I certainly didn't get attacked by him." I nodded and stood in front of her. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Are you alright Olivia?" I asked. She nodded, but I could tell it was forced. I kissed her forehead and we walked back inside, hand in hand. "Potter, Weasley, what were you doing outside?" We turned to see Snape coming over. "Sir, we were just seeing if Black had already tried to leave. He was near the ForbiddenForest. We can't go and get him." Snape scowled at her, but left us alone. "How did you do that? No one could ever make Snape leave them alone." She laughed. "Remember? I'm the one who was like a daughter to him." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He has been taking care of me for twelve years." "What? How can you live like that?" She shrugged. "It was actually not half bad. But now that I know all that I do, I don't want to go back to my old life. I had a lot of great muggle friends, and still do, but I would rather stay in the wizard world. And this is London!" I looked at her quizzically. "Yes, this is London. What, you don't live here?" She shook her head. "Man, I lived in an apartment building in America! Loved the building, but there were a lot of girls. And they were all very girly. Always wanting to go shopping or go to the mall to pick up boys. Disgusting, really." I laughed and moved my arm so it was around her shoulders again. "Well, I am grateful you're not like them. But that does sound like Ginny…" I trailed off. She "What sounds like me?" We turned to see Ginny standing there. Olivia looked at me expectantly. I smiled. "Olivia here was telling me about the annoying girls that also live in her apartment back in the US." Ginny turned to Olivia. "Is that true? I know I can believe you." Olivia nodded. Ginny turned back to me. "And so you said that I was annoying." I nodded. She shook her head and left. "She doesn't stay long." I laughed. Harry came over with Ron and stood in front of us. He shook his head at Olivia. "There's a difference between courage and being stupid. If they say there is a murderer in the castle, you don't go outside and wait for him to come." Harry told her. But she didn't back down. "I wasn't waiting for him, I was seeing if he left. And he was by the ForbiddenForest. But when he saw us, he turned and ran further in. He's gone." Harry crossed his arms. Then Olivia just turned and swiped a hand away before it touched her. "What do you want?" she asked tiredly. I turned to see Malfoy. I put my arm around her again. He scowled at me. "Can I talk to Olivia?" he asked mockingly. The two cronies behind him sneered. "Malfoy, just leave me alone." He turned back to her. "Come on Olivia, when are you going to forgive me?" he asked. "When I can tell you're actually sorry. Every time I see you, you're either kissing Parkinson or you have your arms around her." She answered sharply. He shrugged. "It was your idea that I went out with her. But you didn't have to run off to the Blood traitor." She shrugged this time. "See, I knew you weren't actually sorry when you went and asked Pansy out. So honestly, I don't know when I'll forgive you." He glared at her then turned and left. "That bloody git!" Ron said behind us. "Olivia nodded and laughed. "Was it really your idea that he goes out with that ugly Parkinson girl?" I asked her. She nodded again. "I don't feel sorry for him, though." She muttered. I turned and smiled at her. "Fred and I can get those two love bird when we get that Amanda girl." I suggested. She returned the smile. "Perfect."


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia's POV

So Gryffindor and Hufflepuff slept in the Great Hall and Ravenclaw and Slytherin were supposed to stay in their common rooms. I think that was too risky for Sirius. But that night I was planning to go and visit him, but the school added way more dementors because Sirius got in. and it was partially my fault. And now George knows. Tomorrow he said he would let me explain everything. That might go well. I just want to go out and talk to Sirius. But now I have to tell Dumbledore how I told George. But it wasn't my entire fault. George was the one who followed me. I didn't tell him to. I think Dumbledore will understand. I'll talk to him about it later. I got up earlier than I usually did. It was around 6:16 when I walked out of the common room. I just wanted to talk to Sirius. After I changed into the wolf, I just walked to the Whomping Willow. I wasn't in a hurry. After I entered the Shrieking Shack, I couldn't find Sirius. He must've gone down to Hogsmeade. I walked out the front door and jogged to the town. I found Sirius outside the Hogshead. I sat next to him casually and laid down, putting my head on my front hands/paws. He lazily looked over at me and turned back. Then he suddenly recognized me and stood up. He started to bark but I couldn't understand him. I sat up, tilted me head, and let my tongue fall from my mouth. Man, dogs had it easy. He nudged me and I slowly stood up. He turned and ran toward the Shack. I followed him and as soon as he was in the small room on the second floor, he changed back to human. "Olivia! What are you doing? You just walk around like you're a regular dog. Why are you here?" I wagged my tail and he chuckled a little. "Olivia, people down there don't always like dogs. I've gotten kicked around there. I don't want that to happen to you." I stood on my hind legs and barked. He smiled and I changed back. "It's called acting, Sirius. And I was fine. No one will go around kicking a wolf." He shrugged. "No one in their right mind at least." He nodded. "And not everyone is in their right mind down there." This time I shrugged and sat down. "How did you know about what happened with Wormtail?" His smile fell. "I think the question should be why _you_ didn'ttell me." I looked at the floor. "Because I knew you would come to the castle and try to get him." I looked up and he was nodding. "He has finally gone too far. And now that Weasley boy knows." I nodded. "But I seriously didn't tell him to follow me. And I couldn't tell he was following. Usually I can tell, but I was too focused on trying to find you." I looked down again. "At least it was him and not Lucius' son. That would have been bad." I nodded. "But what were you doing with Weasley?" "His names George. And I was with him outside talking when people started to yell and I left to find you." Sirius turned to the window and dropped the subject. "So did you want to talk about anything specific?" he asked. I shook my head. "There was just nothing to do at school. No one else was up." He nodded. "Well, you should probably go back. It's almost 6:50. Breakfast has already started." I nodded and changed to my wolf. He came over and patted my head. "Do be careful, Olivia. And if anything happens, please send me a message." I barked and left the Shack. I jogged up to the school and changed quickly, running to the corridor in front of the Great Hall. I looked side to side and didn't see anyone. Good. I sighed and went into the Great Hall. The tables were back and people were talking about last night. Mark saw me and ran up to me. "Did you see him? I saw you run off and you said you would find him! Well did you?" I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Is that a yes?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "I saw him, but he got away." Mark frowned. "Why would you let him do that?" I shook my head. "If I could, I would have stopped him. But I couldn't. Simple as that." He shook his head. "But you're supposed to be the awesome Slytherin! The powerful, nice one. What happened?" I smiled. "Actually, when I saw him, he was right outside the forbidden forest. When he saw me, he ran further in. And I'm still the nice one." He nodded. "But it would have been cool if you could have stopped him." I smiled again as he turned and ran back to his table. I walked over to my table and sat at the end. Bobby came through the doors and ran over to me. "Olivia, I know why Tom was being an idiot yesterday." I raised an eyebrow. "Go on." I said. He sat down and placed a bottle in front of me. I picked it up and examined it. "What is it?" I asked after a few minutes. "I was hoping you could tell me. Earlier Tom got really mad at Amanda and she put something in his drink. After he drank it, he immediately calmed down and looked at her weirdly." "What?" I said in disbelief and I opened the bottle and smelled it. I closed the bottle and put in on the table in disgust. "A love potion. A very powerful one at that. Disgusting. Is this her only bottle?" He shrugged. "Well, there is a potion that will stop the affect of this." I gestured to the bottle. "But it will take a while to make." He shrugged again. "Today's Sunday. We're not doing anything." I nodded. "Fine, I'll make it. But you have to help." "But I'm not good at potions. You're the best in the whole castle." I shrugged. "Then you can gather all the ingredients." He nodded and smiled. "We're going to get our friend back."

Draco's POV

All day Olivia has been in the common room with that Bobby person, making a stupid potion. What was that for? And she still ignores me. When will she over it? While Bobby was helping her, I came and tapped him on the shoulder. He was sitting behind her, and when he looked up at me, I mouthed 'let me.' He shrugged and moved over. "Can you please give me the scales?" she asked sweetly. I picked them out and handed them to her. She chuckled. "You actually gave me something in less than five minutes." she said without turning around. I smiled. No wonder she's been here for a while. She just sat there and stirred for a few minutes. "What do you think people will say if we do?" she asked suddenly. Bobby shrugged. "I don't think people would be very happy. But don't worry about what people think." I turned to Bobby, but he ignored me. Wow. People have been treating me like crap. I shook it off and went back to helping Olivia. She kept asking for the craziest things but I just kept helping her. I wonder what this potion will help with. "Okay, after two hours of working, I think it will be fine." She turned and saw me. She just sighed and turned back around. "When will you leave me alone Draco?" I smiled. She actually used my first name. "Will you finally forgive me?" I asked. She sighed again. "Fine Draco, I forgive you." I chuckled and moved to sit by her. But when I sat on the couch and put my arm around her, she pushed me totally off the couch. "I forgive you, but don't do that. You still have a girlfriend." she laughed. I got up again and sat by her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the stairs. She stood up glared at whoever came down. I turned and saw a seventh year looking at her the same way. You could feel the tension between them. Finally Olivia talked. "What the he'll is wrong with you?" she said through clenched teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about." the seventh year replied. Olivia held up a bottle. "Look familiar?" The girl noticeably paled. Her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but words never came out. Bobby stepped up. "Do you have more bottles?" he asked. This time she smiled slightly. "Doesn't matter if I do, you can't do anything about it." Olivia shook her head and looked down. "See, that's where you're wrong cutie." Bobby said. She looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. Olivia moved and Bobby gestured to the pot. The girls smile fell and she took out her wand. "Accio potion." she muttered, but nothing happened. Olivia chuckled. "After what happened with Parkinson, I won't let people mess up my potions. I really didn't appreciate it then, and I still don't. So don't even try." I looked at Olivia in disbelief, but she didn't pay attention to me. "What are you going to do about my potions?" The girl's voice was like a piece of ice, sharp and cold. Olivia tilted her head. "Does it matter? Do you have more bottles, Amanda?" she demanded. Bobby stepped up and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he looked up and scowled at Amanda. "Answer the question." He said calmly. But it was like the calm that came before the storm. Amanda turned and ran up the stairs. Bobby tried to follow her, but the stairs turned to a slide when he stepped on the first step. Olivia just walked past him and went upstairs. She didn't even bother to run. I heard screaming upstairs and Amanda came running down. Everyone in the common room went silent and turned to her. "Snake! There was a snake up there!" Olivia came downstairs, laughing really hard, with a snake around her shoulders. And she was holding 6 different bottles in her hands. "Your face was priceless, Heartgy. I wish I had a camera." Everyone just stared at her. She calmed down and walked over to us. The snake hissed something and Olivia smirked. She hissed back to it and stopped by the cauldron. She looked around the room. "Go back to your problems. Nothing to see here." Without waiting for people to listen to her, she put a spell on the pot and opened it to see nothing. "What happened to the potion?" Bobby exclaimed. She held up her hand. "Calm down, the spell just moved the potion. It's safer where I moved it." He didn't look convinced, but he let it drop. "Are those all the bottles?" He asked. But before she answered, she turned to Amanda, who had her wand pointed at her. "That sucked. You can't even call that an attempt." Amanda's eyes widened and she stepped back in surprise. "H-How-," She was cut off by Bobby. "What are you talking about, Liv?" She turned back to the cauldron. "She tried the Cruciatus Curse. And failed miserably." She talked about it like it was the weather or something. Bobby looked at her in disbelief. She glanced up at him. "What is it?" she asked. "How can you talk about it like it was a cat passing?" I asked her. She laughed. "Nice choice of words." She commented as she poured the potions in the pot. "What are you going to do with them?" I asked quietly. "I'm going to waste a perfectly good potion." She replied. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the cauldron. She said a silent spell and the potion slowly heated up, and soon dissolved. "Okay, now that we're done with that, we can give the antidote to Tom at lunch. Bobby, you have to give it to him. He won't trust me." He nodded and stood up. "Well, I will be at the quidditch pitch. We have our first game later, remember?" Olivia looked up and smiled. "How could I forget? Our first game." Snape walked in the common room then. People quieted down and turned to him. "I talked to the Headmaster, and we won't be playing Gryffindor, Hufflepuff will." Everyone groaned, but I think Olivia was the loudest. "If someone is on the team and wasn't here, tell them." And with that, he left the common room. "Well that's crap! We've trained hard for this. We were finally going to beat them!" a few people turned and looked at Bobby strangely. Olivia just chuckled. "Well, I'm still going. I heard Cedric Diggory is the seeker for Hufflepuff. And he's supposed to be good." I nodded. "It's going to be some match."


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia's POV

An hour later we headed to lunch. Earlier I had moved the potion into some vials I had in my trunk. I carried one of them in my pockets and picked a random cup off the table. I poured it in and handed it to Bobby. He smiled and took it. He walked over to Tom and I watched his smile fall as he frowned. He was to talk to him about the game later. I watched as he talked to him and give him the drink. He picked another off the table and drank. And Tom followed him. After a few seconds he looked confused, then he looked at Bobby. I saw him tell Bobby something, and Bobby nodded. Tom's head dropped and then he looked up suddenly. I saw him mouth out my name, but I couldn't make anything else out. Bobby nodded again, and Tom started to look around. His eyes fell on me and he stood up and walked over to me. "I am so sorry." he said. I shrugged. "Who made the potion?" he asked. I smiled. "Don't say I never did anything for you." he smiled and sat down. Bobby came over also and sat down on my other side. "Okay. Remind me never to drink something a girl gives me." Tom told us, looking at his food. I patted him on the back. "I'll be sure to do that." He smiled and started eating. "So who do you think will win, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" Bobby asked. "Wait, I thought we were playing." Tom said. I shook my head. "Well, there goes the fun for today." he muttered. I smiled. "It might actually he a good match." I looked back and saw Draco. "Do you want something?" Tom asked him. He shrugged and sat in front of me. Tom glanced at me, but I just shrugged and started to eat again. "Where is your girlfriend?" I asked. Draco looked around. "I haven't seen her." he answered and took a sip of his juice. "Well I think Hufflepuff will win. Potter has won too many times." Bobby said. They agreed with him, but I want to have a little faith in Harry. But I still think Cedric will win the game for Hufflepuff. They continued to talk about it until lunch was over. We all headed down to tue quidditch pitch together and sat in the front seats of the green bleachers. And it started to rain, hard. I wrapped my coat around me and stood with my arms crossed. We watched as the teams went onto the field and start the game. I really wanted to be playing. We had planned this game and practiced for it for a while. I looked away from the game, and saw a familiar black, shaggy dog. I excused my self and went over to him. "Duke, what are you doing?" he looked up at me and wagged his tail. I chuckled and sat by him at the end of the Slytherin bleachers, next to the stairs. I watched as Harry, who had theses weird goggles, looked over at us and then looked away and shot off higher, following the snitch. I lost him in the fog, but I saw the hooded figures fly around. Dementors. Then I saw Harry again, but he was surrounded by them. And then Cedric caught the snitch. As the commentator was saying Hufflepuff won, Harry fell off his broom. I screamed and flew down the stairs. When I got to the field, I saw as Harry slowed down and hit the ground. I tried to run over to him, but there was still Dementors surrounding him. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled and saw my wolf come out of the tip of my wand. It ran towards the Dementors and they fled. I moved it around till all of them were away, then ran to Harry's body on the ground. I stopped by him and shook his shoulder, but he was out cold. Someone came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulders. "He will be fine." I looked up and saw Dumbledore. He also had McGonagall and Lupin behind him. And Hermione and Ron were close behind. Lupin walked up and helped me to my feet. I followed him off the pitch and we walked to his office. When we were there, he turned to me and smiled. "You never show struggle, do you? The patronus charm is a very complicated spell, and you can do it perfectly. Even the full one with the animal and everything." I smiled. "What's going to happen to Harry?" I asked. His smile fell. "He might have a broken arm, but nothing too bad." I nodded. "Can I go to the Hospital Wing now?" I asked. He nodded. I turned and started to walk towards the room, but a Ravenclaw stopped me. "How did you do that? That was amazing! I haven't seen a third year do that complicated a spell!" I nodded and tried to pass her, but she wouldn't let me. She was going to say something else, but another Ravenclaw came and pulled her along. I smiled and hurried to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione's POV

I walked to the Hospital Wing with Ron beside me. "Why is it so important that she can do the patronus charm?" he asked. I shook my head. "It's a very complicated spell. Especially when she has the animal appear. I didn't think she was that powerful." Ron smiled. "I still don't think it's that important." he said stubbornly. I sighed and opened the doors. We went over to where the twins and the team were. "Is he still out?" I asked them. They nodded. "He didn't hit the ground that hard." Angelina muttered. Olivia came in then. "He still out?" she asked. We nodded. "Well, finally it's not me who's on the bed. But Harry isn't much better." The twins nodded and grimaced. "Olivia, how were you able to produce the pratronus?" I wondered suspiciously. She shrugged. "It's not very important. I was just protecting Harry in a way that was possible from my position. It was easy, really. Don't need to think about it." I stared at her in disbelief. "That was easy?" She looked up at me. "Yes. It's simple. Especially when you can do spells silently and without a wand." She looked down again. I could tell she was still frustrated with me. I sighed and let it go. I looked down as Harry started to move. He turned his head his eyes fluttered open. He reached for his eye glasses on the small table next to him. He rubbed his head and looked between us. "Harry! How are you feeling?" Fred asked. "What happened?" he said, sit sitting up so suddenly he held his head. "You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?" George guessed. "We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking. "But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" No one said anything. Then Harry realized what happened. "We didn't — lose?" "Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Right when you fell. He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square … even Wood admits it." "Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there. "Still in the showers," Fred told him. "But no one blames you Harry. It wasn't your fault." Olivia said, trying to soothe him. He shook his head and sank back in his pillows. She put her hand on his arm, but he shook it off. "I'm sorry guys. I really am. Can you please leave though?" he asked. The people on the team nodded and left slowly. Ron and I started to leave, but Olivia didn't go anywhere. I still left though, and so did Ron.

Olivia's POV

Once everyone left, I sat by Harry. "Why didn't you leave, Olivia?" he asked, turning to me. I shrugged. "At a time like this, someone shouldn't be left alone. Especially when they're angry at themselves." He sighed and turned to me. "Thank you." I nodded. "It feels weird. To be the one in the bed and you visiting me, I mean. It's backwards." I smiled. "And it doesn't feel good in either position." I told him. He nodded sadly. "Did someone get my Nimbus?" he asked suddenly. I frowned. "I don't know. I don't think so. I'm sorry Harry. I don't think anyone was really paying attention to a broom when someone fell from fifty feet." He nodded. Pomfrey came over then. She said she wanted him to rest and have him for the rest of the weekend. He agreed and she gave him a sleeping potion. After he was sleeping, I made my way back to the common room. But someone covered my eyes while someone else picked me up bridal-style. The twins. "Guys, let me go!" I said as I struggled in the arms. "I don't think so. You're coming with us." I sighed and relaxed. Fred removed his hands and I saw I was in George's arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he carried me. "You really are as light as you look." he commented. I smiled. "I'm guessing that I'm light?" I said and he chuckled. "Get a room love birds." Fred muttered. I leaned back and looked at him upside down. "I don't know what you're talking about, Freddie." he smiled and ruffled my hair. I leaned up again. Finally we stopped in front of a ripped portrait. But in there, instead of a fat lady, was a night. "Password?" it asked, looking at his unsheathed sword. "Scurvey cur." Fred said. The night frowned, but opened up. "Weasley, why are you carrying a Slytherin in your arms?" it asked as we passed. "Because I want to." he answered and passed through the hole. Some people scowled at me when I came in, but the twins didn't seem to notice. Once again George sat on the couch, but kept me in his arms. I sighed, but didn't move. Hermione came in and shook her head. But George only laughed. "So what did you and Harry talk about?" Ron asked as he also came down from his dormitory. He frowned at George, but did say anything. "He feels bad about the match. We talked about a few things other that that, but Pomfrey came over and gave Harry a sleeping potion. He'll stay in there until tomorrow." They just nodded. I got up out of George's arms and sat next to Hermione across from him. He smiled though. I leaned back into chair and sighed. "I still like it better in my common room." George shrugged. "Your common room is pretty cozy." Fred and Ron stared at him. "You went down there?" Ron exclaimed. George looked at him and smiled again. "Olivia invited me." Hermione chuckled. "I don't think so. Dumbledore said I needed someone with me at all times. George offered and Dumbledore was fine with it. And he followed me to the common room." I explained to them. "But her common room is in a wall! Like, you walk up to a certain wall, say a password, and the wall rearranges itself into a door." Ron smiled. "Awesome. How do you remember what wall, though?" I shrugged. "It's like a maze I guess. You look at different things so if you get lost, you can find your way back. And trust me, you could easily get lost in the dungeons." Ron was still confused though. It was clear on his face. "But how do you find your way if you are lost?" I smiled. "I have Aldrea. He helps a lot." "Wait, who's Aldrea?" Hermione chimed in. I looked at George. He shrugged. "Her pet." Hermione looked back and forth between us. "Is that like a cat or something?" she asked. I smiled. "Why would I be a cat?" Aldrea asked as his head popped out of my pocket. Hermione nearly fell out of the seat. She looked up at me. "You're a Parseltongue?" she asked shakily. I nodded and patted his head. "You can't come out here. There are too many Gryffindors." I hissed so quietly no one heard me except for Aldrea. He looked up and me then went back in my pocket. "Wicked." I looked up and smiled at Fred. At least someone else thinks he's cool.


	30. Chapter 30

I left their common room an hour later. While we were in there, George and Fred had come down from their dormitory with a bottle of butterbeer and firewhiskey. "Okay, what in the world is butterbeer and firewhiskey?" I asked. They looked at me in disbelief. "You've never had Butterbeer or firewhiskey?" they said together. "Well, Sev only taught be important things in America." Fred looked at me weirdly. "What were you doing in America?" he asked. I smiled. "I live in America. I lived in an apartment in Florida." Fred shook his head. "So is this your first time in England?" Hermione wondered. I nodded. "Wow. Well, we'll have to come visit you sometime. I've never been to America." Ron said. I shrugged. "It's not very exciting. Unless you think girls screaming for any hot guy they see is exciting." George smiled. "Well, I guess I shouldn't go there. They might make everyone deaf." he said cockily. I shook my head. "That's why I can't stand them. I always hang out with the guys. Or just weird people. All my friends were weird. I enjoyed spending time with them. Did you know I went by Olivia Snape for those 12 years?" The twins frowned and exchanged looks. I bet every friend they've had was a witch or wizard, so they probably go here, so they never had to leave them. But Hermione acted like she understood. "Well, let's have those butterbeers!" Fred exclaimed and opened the bottle. He handed it to me first. I looked between the twins and they urged me on. I took a sip and almost spit it on everyone. It was that bad. "Butterbeer, more like Bitterbeer. This stuff is horrible!" I handed them the bottle back. Fred shook his head again in disbelief. "How can you not like Butterbeer?" he asked as he drank it. "Just let me have the firewhiskey. I bet that's better." They exchanged glances and smiled. "Okay." they chimed together. I smiled also and took the bottle. When I first took a sip, it burned my throat, but had a good taste. "Finally I understand why wizards drink what they do. This is something." The twins started to laugh, and Ron soon joined. "What's so funny?" I asked them. They calmed down a little. "You are the weirdest witch I have ever met. And that's including my relatives." Fred told me, finally stopping the laughter. I shrugged and smiled again. We started talking about the most embarrassing things that happened to us and they would pass around the Butterbeer bottle while only me and the twins drank the firewhiskey. When we were done, we agreed that Hermione had the worst moments. She said how once she was caught kissing a boy, and of course they were drunk, but someone took a video of it, and her friends still tease her about it sometimes at home. I would hate that. When I left the common room, George was beside me. "Well, that was interesting. I probably shouldn't of had the whisky and the beer together." I smiled. "There is actual beer and whiskey in the muggle world. But I think root beer is the best." He glanced at me. "What is root beer?" This time I looked at him in disbelief. "Um, it's a kind of soda." He nodded, but I could tell he didn't understand. I smiled. "Least you're not drunk. We have school tomorrow. And actually, I would be fine with being drunk, but the hangovers are terrible." He smiled and agreed. We came to the wall. "Thank you, George. That was fun." I walked into the common room, but turned around and gave George a hug to his retreating back. When he turned and saw it was me, he hugged back hard. I let go, looked up, and kissed him on the cheek again. Then I hurried back into the common room.

Harry's POV

I woke up with a big headache. I moved my hand to my head. "Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Olivia there. I just looked at her. I remember how when I first saw her on the train I had thought she was attractive. She smiled. "Wow, Harry. That's nice." Wait, did I talk out loud? "No, Harry. Don't worry. Sev has taught me Occlumency, and that works both ways." I was still confused, but I dropped it. "It's alright Harry. I don't do it a lot. I just thought you might not want to talk much." I nodded and smiled. "Thank you." she nodded. Madame Pomfrey came over and said I was fine to go. Olivia helped me up and we walked back to the common room. "Scurvey cur." The portrait frowned but let us in. "How do you know the password?" I asked her. She smiled. "Fred and George captured me and took me in here last night after you took the sleeping drought." she explained. I nodded and went brought the hole. I saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the couches and headed over there. The twins were also talking to them. "Harry, how did you know he password?" Ron asked. Before I could answer Olivia cut in. "If a certain pair of twins kidnap so sone to their common room, they should really cover the person's ears." Fred shrugged. "Now why would we do that, buttercup? We knew you would be with Harry. You would have to tell him it." She nodded and went and sat by Ron. She started a conversation with him while I talked to Hermione, but while she was talking, George came and picked her up. "Whoa, what are you doing?" she demanded."You need to leave." She scowled. "And why can't you tell me that like a normal person? I can walk." He shrugged. "Why would I do it like regular person? Regular people are so boring." I chuckled as he carried her out of the room. I turned back to Hermione. "Well that was interesting." She nodded as Percy came through the hole. "Okay, who let the Slytherin in here? I saw her come out, so I know it was one of you people." I looked back and Ron wasn't looking at his brother. He was looking at the fire. He could never faced someon when he was guilty. And Percy noticed that. "Ron, what did you do?" he asked sternly as he came over to us. Ron turned bright red and looked up at him. "It wasn't me, it was Fred and George." Percy sighed and went back out the hole. When he was gone Hermione frowned. "He was very angry. And I don't think it had anything to do with Olivia."

George's POV

I took her back to her common room, but halfway there she wiggled out of my arms and started to walk next to me. "Why do you always pick me up?" she asked. I shrugged. "It's fun to mess with you." I said as I messed with her hair. She laughed and moved my hands away. "Well, can you at least warn me before you do it?" I smiled, but nodded. I'll probably just give her a second's heads up. The rest of the way I asked her about her friends back in America. She explained how out of all 5 of them, only one was a girl. "You know how people are considered geeks, or freaks? Well, that's what we were. We were just plain weird. We were so random and hilarious, you never knew what was going to happen next. I overheard someone talking about us once, and the person said even though we were all lookers, they wouldn't be caught dead with us. Which was fine with me. I didn't like the people anyway. That was a few ears ago. As we got into 7th grade, we were one of the most popular people in the school. Everyone wanted to be friends with us, but we stayed together, didn't get to cocky, but I kept everyone in order. Without me there this year, I don't know what going to happen." She shook her head. I can tell she really missed them. "Are you going home for the Christmas holidays?" I wondered out loud. She shrugged. "There are things I miss, and things I never want to see again. But I if I go home, they'll find a way to make me stay. And I might not want to leave." We got to her common room again, but this time she just walked in, saying bye as she passed. I stood there for a minute, thinking about what happened, when I heard someone coming. I hid around the corner and looked to see who it was. Malfoy was coming with his cronies behind him. "I'll find a way for Potter to be with me, Crabbe. But she can identify love potions. What am I supposed to do now? Why can't she just like me like every other Slytherin girl does?" The idiots just shrugged. That's surprising, they don't have an answer. "Well, I'll just try a potion. Maybe it will work. I can do it when she's distracted or something." They nodded and Goyle took out a snack from his pocket. He stuffed it in his mouth as they entered the room. Once the door was shut, I came back around. I have to warn Olivia.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning at Breakfast, I saw Olivia side by side with Malfoy. I looked at Harry and he frowned. "Why is she over there?" he asked. I glanced back over at her again and she was laughing and looking at Malfoy weirdly. Crap. He already used the potion. "No!" I said and glared at Malfoy. Harry and Ron looked at me in surprise. "What?" they asked together. I kept glaring at Malfoy. "Last night, when I was leaving Olivia's common room, I overheard Malfoy talking to his two dumbies. He was saying Olivia won't take him back, and that he was going to try a potion. Looks like it worked." Harry turned and went to stand up. But I held him down. "I'll handle it. I know who to talk to." And with that, I stood up and headed over to their table. I stopped in front of the Bobby kid and the seventh year. They both gave me weird looks. "Umm, can we help you?" Bobby asked. I pointed over to Olivia. "She hangs out with you, right?" They hesitantly nodded. "I know why she's not sitting with you. Malfoy gave her a love potion." Bobby looked over quickly and looked at Malfoy. The seventh year looked over there and clenched his jaw shut. "There's your answer, Tom. I wondered why she was acting weird this morning. But when she made the antidote type thingy Sunday, she gave the rest to me. And I kept it in my trunk. I can give it to her later." He looked up at me and slightly smiled. "Thank you, you're not half bad, Weasley." I smiled. "Can you please give it to her as soon as possible? She'll get worse as the day goes on." He nodded, and the seventh year smiled. "So, are you like her boyfriend?" I shook my head. "We weren't dating." He kept smiling. "But you wish you were." I shrugged. He patted me on the arm. "It's alright, we all have those moments." I just shrugged. "Wait, who did she make the potion for on Sunday?" Bobby nodded toward Tom. "She made the potion for you?" He nodded and his smile fell. "Girls are crazy. That's why Draco did it." I smiled and Bobby laughed. I headed back over to our table and sat down. "Those two over there," I pointed to Bobby and Tom, "They're her friends and they can help." Harry didn't look convinced, but he didn't comment. I glanced at Olivia again, and she was talking to Malfoy while sitting really close to him. He'll pay for that.

Bobby's POV

All day Olivia has been lovey dovey with Draco. She hasn't left him once. But when everyone was heading to lunch, Tom and I went to the common room. I hurried up to the dormitory and got the vial. We hurried to the Great Hall and got a random drink. I poured it in there and we went over to Olivia. She looked up at us and smiled. "Hey guys." Draco only glanced at us. Then he turned back to Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey Olivia. How are you?" I asked as Tom sneakily switched her drink. She shrugged. "Fine I guess." Tom stood straight again and I smiled. "That's great! I was just wondering." And we just left. When we sat down, we saw that she didn't seem to notice. She turned back to Draco and reached for her drink. She told him something and took a sip. I looked at Tom and smiled. When I turned back, she looked confused. She glanced at her drink, then at Draco. Then it kicked in. She glared at him and stood up. He turned to her in surprise. "What is it?" I heard him say. She just shook her head and looked back and forth. She finally spotted us and walked over. "I hate that git. I hate that feeling. I'm done with men." she said as she sat down. She folded her arms and laid her head on them. "Why me?" I patted her on the back. "Hey, the same thing happened to Tom." She looked up at him. "Thank you. I knew you put something in the drink. I saw you switch cups, but I didn't care. I knew you would use the potion." She looked over at the Gryffindor table and then put her head down again. I glanced over there, and Weasley was looking down our table. He spotted her and slightly smiled. He turned back to Potter and said something that made him turn around also. Potter said something that made them laugh and turned back around. I looked over at Draco and he was glaring at me. I smiled and turned back to my food. "Draco looks pissed." Tom said and smiled. I looked at Olivia and she was shaking her head. "Why he's mad, I have no idea. I'm the one who had to put up with him all day. That git. And I had no say in it. That's what I hate about potions. At least some have no affect on me. Like the more powerful ones." Tom glanced at her. "Like which ones?" he asked, suddenly interested. She looked at him. "Why? Does it matter which ones?" she replied. He just shrugged. "Not really. Will you tell us though?" She sighed. "You know the Veritaserum? Doesn't work. Stuff like that. Stuff you give people when you want answers." Tom nodded and looked down. I could tell he was planning something, but I don't know what. I'll ask him about it later. Lunch ended and we went to the dungeons for double potions with the Gryffindor 5th years. While we were waiting for Snape to come out, the Weasley twins were playing with these bomb things that stunk very badly. But they cleaned it up right before Snape came. They leaned against the wall like they were innocent and started to tell jokes to the people around them to look normal. But Snape saw through their act. But he only took 10 points away this time. He must be in a good mood. I walked in with Howie Roulf, Courtney's boyfriend, and we sat at our table, laughing at the random jokes Courtney kept saying behind us. Us ape told everyone to be quiet and we immediately started to make the potion he had on the board. I couldn't even pronounce it right. And it was difficult. But Howie was a nerdy type guy and helped me a lot. And when Snape came around he didn't give me a very bad grade. When we left we had a free period. I just went to the courtyard. When I was sitting by the fountain, George Weasley came up. "I see you helped her." I nodded and he sat down. "Have you talked to her?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well, she's pretty pissed. Says she's done with men." He shrugged. I smiled. "Well, earlier no one really noticed her with Draco. She knows that, but she's still embarrassed." He nodded. "I could tell she hated feeling like a girl." I smiled and leaned my head back. Fred Weasley came over and sat next to his twin. "You talking about Olivia? Wait, stupid question. That's all you talk about now." George blushed and hit Fred on the shoulder. "Umm, is there a reason the Gryffindors are suddenly hanging out with you?" I looked up and Courtney was there with Howie. I shrugged. "We were just seeing if he wanted something to get him out of class." "Puking Pastels," "Stuff like that." "But I guess he doesn't," "So we'll be leaving." They helped each other up and left. Courtney sat down and Howie beside her. "Did you get any?" I shook my head. "Well you should've. I've heard of their stuff. Some gives you boils, some make you puke, some changes your hair color, crazy things like that. They would be cool to have." She laughed and put her hand in the water fountain. She swirled it around and laughed. Olivia came up behind her. "I know a spell that makes water come from the end of your wand." Courtney yelped and turned around. "Merlin, Liv, you scared me." Olivia just laughed and sat down. "I thought you had class this period." I told her. "Binns didn't show up for History, so me and some other Slytherins just baled. You should've seen Granger. 'You can't leave! What if he comes when you're gone?'" She laughed again and leaned her head back. "You really shouldn't of left." She looked up and smiled. "Hey Blaise, you actually followed." He nodded. "It was funny, after you left, the Gryffindors started laughing. But the Mudblood didn't think it was so humorous. But most every Slytherin followed you. Only a few Gryffindors. They kept talking about your little speech. 'If you Gryffindors are so brave, just skip the stupid class.' That killed them." I chuckled and she smiled. "Liv, why are you acting like you're drunk?" Courtney asked suddenly. Olivia rolled her head to look at her. She did seem a little weird. "I think its fun. I'm not actually drunk though, I always acted like that at home. I just, go with the flow, I guess you could say. Say whatever is on your mind. But that's not always a good thing." Courtney glanced at her like she was speaking a different language. "That sounds crazy." Olivia only smiled lazily and went back to staring off into space. I felt something move by my hand and I saw a small garden snake. It hissed when it saw me and showed its fangs. Olivia quickly turned to it. She hissed something quietly and the snake turned to her. It hissed again and Olivia shrugged. She looked at her pocket and hissed again. Her snake slithered out and attacked the garden one. And she watched the whole thing like it was as natural as water in a stream. "How can you watch that like its nothing?" I asked. It took her a moment to realize I was talking to her. "What's wrong with it?" She asked defensively. "You can watch something get killed like you see it every day." She shrugged. "I do. I always feed Aldrea, and when something threatens me or my friends, I can set Aldrea on them." I looked away and she stood up. "Well, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I really am." She picked up the snake and walked off. When she was a little further away, the snake went in her pocket again and she totally relaxed. That girl is really messed up, but she's an awesome friend.


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia's POV

The month of November went by fast. Nothing really important happened. Except for the quidditch game. That was awesome. A day before the match, everyone was talking about it. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin.

*Flashback*

Everyone was talking about how Hufflepuff would win because they beat the unbeatable Gryffindors. Every one was nervous in my house. Most people believed we would lose. The next day, my team practiced for an hour before the game. When we really try, we rock. We are totally going to beat them. Then they came to the field. They walked over to us in their yellow and black jerseys. "Hey Malfoy, you aren't going to be faster as our seeker now." Malfoy slightly smiled. "I'm not the seeker anymore." The people looked back and forth between each other. "Look at this. Malfoy's father didn't buy him the seeker spot." "Who is the seeker now?" I smiled and they looked at me. "And you think a small, stupid girl will beat us?" There were two seventh years smirking at us and talking. I glared at them and got my usual reaction. They flinched back. Thy stopped talking and turns to their captain. Him and John were glaring at each other. I smiled and crossed my arms. But their seeker stepped up and held out his hand. "Cedric Diggory." I smiled and shook his hand. "Olivia Potter." The seventh years looked back at me and smiled. "Both the Potters are seekers. We'll have the satisfactory of beating both of them." I just shrugged and Cedric smiled at me. I returned it and he turned back to his captain. The captains had stopped looking at each other and they were looking at the stands. People had started to fill then and were getting louder and louder. I smiled and looked at the Gryffindor bleachers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waving. I smiled and turned to see Madame Hooch came over. "Shake the person's hand on the other team that has the same position as you." she told us. I shook Cedric's hand again and he smiled. I returned it and we got on our brooms. We went into the air, and the best game ever started. Immediately we got the quaffle and Bobby and Courtney were passing it back and forth as their catchers tried to take it. When they got to the goal posts, Bobby faked it really fast, threw it to Courtney, and she threw it through the ring. The commentator kind of grumbled and said that Slytherin took the team. I looked behind me and Cedric had his back to me. He turned and I looked away quickly. I scanned the field and I spotted the little golden ball. I quickly dived and Cedric was right behind me. I swerved around, but he followed me everywhere. I smiled. Fine, he wants to be difficult, I'll give him difficult. I spun around really fast and started to go the whole other direction. And he followed me like I expected him to. The whole time the commentator telling everyone what was happening. I glanced back and saw the snitch at the other end of the field. I heard Blaise scored with the quaffle this time, and I made my move. I turned down suddenly until I was upside down. But right after I passed Cedric, I turned right side up again. When I was up, the commentator was yelling. "And Potter goes upside down to get Diggory away! I've never seen someone ride with that much confidence and skill! She quickly turns right side up and races to the other end of the field. She's spotted the snitch! She turns up and is so close to the bleachers, she could reach out and touch it! Diggory is getting closer! The Highlington twins score again, but Potter caught the snitch! The game is over, and it goes to Slytherin!" I smiled and landed on the ground. My whole team landed around me and lifted me up. The Hufflepuffs land also, but instead of being mad, they were kind of shocked. "But she's a third year, how can she be that good?" "Has she even played a real game before?" I heard them talking to each other. But Cedric looked over at me and smiled. I waved as my team took me to the lockers. Once we were in there, they still didn't put me down. "That was amazing! How did you ride like that?" Draco asked. My smile barely dropped and I just shrugged. But no one seemed to notice. They finally put me on the bench, but they kept asking me questions and patting me on the back. Once we were finally done changing back, we headed back to the common room. But once we were in there, people were waiting and there was an awesome party. Good thing the next day was Sunday. The next day at lunch, I was too tired to go to breakfast, the golden trio had congratulated me and George kept asking how I did those moves. I still didn't have a very good answer, so I only shrugged again.

*End of Flashback*

Now its Decamber 10th and people are talking about the last game before Christmas holidays. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I had heard people were trying to do the tricks I did, calling them Livies. I think it's funny to see people turning, and when they're upside down, falling off. They always have to go find their brooms, but trying it again anyway. But at dinner, people were talking about something else. In Transfiguration yesterday, McGonagall had announced that we would try something new this year. There was going to be a winter dance. And she was expecting to see everyone with a partner. That means dancing and getting closer with boys. And I know quite a lot of people who want to ask me. Heck, I know most of my house wants to ask me. They want to be with the awesome, beautiful Potter. I honestly don't think I'm that attractive. But Courtney keeps reassuring me that I am. I don't even know how to dance. I would look like a fool out there, and embarrass myself. Maybe I can just skip… Or not get a date. Tell everyone who asks me that I already have one. You're a genius Livy. As I was thinking about this though, someone I didn't expect stood in behind me. He coughed and I turned to see Cedric Diggory. He smiled at me real charmingly. I looked around, and saw a Ravenclaw girl glaring at me. She glanced between me and Cedric without realizing I saw her. I smiled. She wanted to go with him. I think her name was like Chance or Cho, wait, it was Cho Chang. The Ravenclaw diva. I turned back to Cedric. "Olivia, would you go to the dance with me?" I smiled and acted like I was thinking about it. "Umm, I don't think so. There's a Ravenclaw I know who likes you though. Sorry. But we can still be friends, right?" He smiled and nodded. "We can be friends. Who is it that likes me?" I smiled at him again. I turned and pointed at Cho. She looked taken aback, but she was too curious to turn away. "Her name is Cho Chang. She can be nice, I guess. When you get to know her." He smile fell slightly and he nodded. He thanked me and went back to his table. When I turned back, Bobby and Tom were looking at me. "What?" I asked defensively. They smiled and looked at each other. "The first person to ask you was a Hufflepuff. That means there will be a lot of people from other houses to ask. You better choose quickly so they'll stop bugging you." Bobby said as he took a sip from his juice. "And there are going to be a lot. And it's this Saturday. It's already Wednesday." Tom added. I smiled and looked around behind me. I saw George trying to catch my attention and I looked at him expectantly. He did these weird motions with his hands. And I understood none of it. I held up my hand. 'Tell Aldrea' I know he understood because he looked doubtful. I nodded and he slowly copied. "Aldrea, go to the Weasley twin. He'll tell you something, and you have to tell me exactly what he said. Okay?" Aldrea poked his head. "Why?" He asked sleepily. "Just go. And don't be seen." He slowly got out and slithered in the shadows. I watched as George bent to the ground for a few seconds. I waited and a minute later Aldrea came back. He slithered up and rested in my pocket again. "What does he want?" I demanded. Aldrea looked up again. "The blood traitor wants to know if you'll go to the dance with him." I looked at him quickly and he nodded. "Thank you. You can sleep now." Aldrea just nodded and fell into the pocket again. I looked at George and smiled. I nodded and he smiled really big. I turned back to Bobby and Tom. They were looking at me again. "We heard hissing. What went on?" I shrugged. "I got myself a date."


	33. Chapter 33

People can't wait for tomorrow. I really couldn't care less. Quite a few people asked me, but since I was going with George already, I got to say no to every one of their faces. Some of them I hadn't even met. And there were boys from all different years. They were all so annoying! Like when I'm sitting on a bench, they slide down and sit by me, they would pit their arms around my shoulders and act all smooth. And I was getting glares like no other from girls. Like I care. They weren't even intimidating. And lucky Harry is going alone. No one really wanted to go with him. Hahaha. But this time he's lucky. Being pretty came around and bit me on the butt. Least I got someone decent. And I can't believe the first one who asked me was Cedric. He's nice and all, but just a friend. Earlier I heard George telling people how he finally got me to go. But I told him that I didn't want to get very close and that I couldn't dance. He thought it was weird because he said every girl could dance. I had laughed then, but it wasn't very funny now. Courtney was messing around in the common room by dancing with Thalia, another fifth year. "Isn't it crazy that some people don't know how to dance?" she asked us. I shrugged. "I can't dance. And I don't think it's very important." Courtney stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "Come here, I'll teach you." I grumbled, but she tried to drag me up. "No! It's stupid! I'm not doing this! Bobby, help me!" He only laughed and pushed me up. I turned and glared at him, but he thought it was even funnier. "Okay, who are you going with? How tall are they?" I shrugged again. "How tall are the Weasley twins?" Courtney looked at me in disbelief. "Why are you going with a blood traitor?" Pansy said next to Draco. I have no idea why she came back to him. Even she can do better. I smiled and turned back to Courtney. "He's pretty tall. Now can I sit down again?" She shook her head. I kept arguing with her, but she wouldn't listen. She tried to teach me for an hour or two, but finally gave up. But I was being difficult. I learned everything she told me, I was just bored. Okay, so I know how to dance, but what about clothing? I asked Courtney about it and she took me to her dormitory. She laid out a lot of dresses and told me to choose, but ended up choosing for me. She picked this short, green one that was strapless, but fit me perfectly. She made me try it on, and when I was done, she gave me some green and silver jewelry. And she also said that she would do my hair and makeup, just to annoy me. When we were done, it was midnight. I walked downstairs and plopped down on the couch. Bobby was there and he smiled at me. "What are you so happy about?" I asked tiredly. He shook his head. "What is she making you wear?" he wondered. I was going to answer, but was cut off. "It's a surprise. She's going to be so beautiful George can't keep his hands off her." I sighed and leaned my head back. "I have no idea why you're doing this to me." I mumbled. She laughed and I went upstairs. That night I had a nice, dreamless dream. And I didn't wake up as early as I usually do. But it was still pretty early. Like 7:30 something. But I had a bad headache. I just put on some jeans and a Josh Turner t-shirt (Love him!). I walked downstairs slowly and left for breakfast. I gently sat down and got juice as Bobby and some other boys came in laughing about something loudly. I glanced up at them and they sat down in front of me. Bobby quieted down some and looked down the table. "Where's Tom?" he asked and turned to me. I shrugged and laid my head on the table. "What's the matter?" he wondered and patted my back. "Headache. But I'm fine." I said, sitting up. He nodded and went back to talking to the other fifth years. I looked at the Gryffindor table and Ron. Harry, and the twins were talking as Hermione talked to giggling girls at the end of the table. Probably talking about the dance. One of the girls pointed to a boy in Ravenclaw and nodded. Yep, they were talking about the dance. One of the girls also pointed to a guy that asked me, then turned to me and glared. Some other girls also turned and looked at me. Including Hermione. Some nodded and others shook their heads. Hermione only shrugged. They turned back around and leaned in closer. I know they were talking about me. Aldrea poked his head out of my pocket. "How am I supposed to stay with you if you wear the dress?" he hissed. I leaned my head on my arms again. "I don't know." I mumbled. "You don't have to go." I said after a few minutes. "But-," "How are you supposed to help me anyway? Last time I got attacked, you couldn't help me. It's not like its different this time." Aldrea hissed without really saying something and ducked down again. I sighed and shook my head. "What's the mater with you? You know you can't get out of going tonight." I looked up to see a smiling Tom sit down in front of me. "No, I'm fine. I kind of want to go tonight." Tom laughed. "I knew you were sick." I smiled slightly and sat up again and stretched. "Courtney made me stay up until midnight last night telling me what to wear. I have a headache now." "But it will be worth it. You're going to be beautiful tonight. Well, even more beautiful than you are now." I glanced back to see Courtney there. She sat next to me and smiled. "Her dress is amazing also. George is a lucky man." Tom shrugged and began to eat his meal. I just stuck with my juice. The rest of breakfast I didn't really say anything, only listening to conversations. Finally it ended and I walked back to the common room. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I sighed and thought about all that could happen tonight. George could ditch, I'll embarrass myself and George won't talk to me, stuff like that. Next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. I barely opened my eyes and Courtney was standing there. "You just missed lunch. Come on, its time to get ready. Do you feel better?" I slightly nodded, but the headache had only gone down a little. She dragged me upstairs and she started on the make up. Then she did my hair, dress, and finally jewelry. When we were done, it was almost time to go. Courtney quickly got ready and we left. I quickly looked in the mirror, but when I did I barely recognized myself. I smiled and we entered the common room. I saw that the guys were extremely lucky and only had to wear tuxedos and dress robes. Bobby turned and smiled. "Wow Courtney, you were actually right for once. She does look beautiful." I only shrugged. He chuckled and shook his head. We left for the Great Hall, but every boy in the common room was staring at me before I left. "You're a true Slytherin. Green and silver, I like it." Tom commented as he caught up. "I never got a date." He said as I looked behind him. "Lucky." I muttered under my breath. Only Courtney heard me. She laughed and Bobby looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Olivia said something funny." He smiled and we got to the staircase in front of the Great Hall. And I looked at the bottom to see George leaning against the wall. I put my hand on my stomach. Stupid nerves.

George's POV

I heard walking coming from the dungeon area and turned to see a group of people instead of just one. I looked between every one of them and saw the Highlington twins and the Tom guy. And since they were walking together, Olivia must be with them. But where? The Courtney girl turned and shook her head. She went around the corner and started to argue with someone. Olivia. Finally she moved her hand out of sight and dragged her around the corner and I saw the most beautiful girl. And lucky me, she was my date. I smiled at her and Olivia blushed. She walked down the stairs and I went to the bottom. I helped her down the last few stairs and we walked to the doors. Before we went in, I looked at her. "You ready?" I whispered. She answered with a low chuckle. I sighed. "Let's do this." I opened the doors, and that was the best night of my life.


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia's POV

When we walked into the Great Hall, people looked at us and started to whisper to the people around them. But we ignored them and walked over to the tables. We sat down and looked for Harry and Ron, who didn't get a date, and when we found them, we gestured to them to come and sit with us. "Wow, Olivia. You look great." Ron commented. I smiled and looked at his clothes. He didn't look very good. But I didn't want to tell him that. "Dido." He glanced back at Harry and I could tell he had no idea what I was talking about. "Dido means right back at ya." He nodded and finally understood something. They sat down in front of us, but didn't really say anything. There was a long silence, which I finally broke. "Come on, George, let's dance. I'm bored." He shrugged and we went over to the crowd of people dancing. There wasn't a lot. We found a random spot and waited for a new song to begin. But after a few seconds the song ended and a fast beat one came on. George started to do this ridiculous dance and wouldn't stop. I was chuckling and he grabbed my hands and made me do it with him. The whole time I was laughing nonstop. And people looked at us like we were crazy. But I didn't pay attention. After that we danced to a few more, and then went to sit again. "I'll get us some drinks." George suggested and left. I sighed and sat back. I really hate dresses. They make you feel pretty exposed. As I was thinking to myself, Draco came and stood in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. He smiled. "Will you dance with me?" he asked sweetly. I shook my head. "Go dance with Parkinson. I'm waiting for my date to come back." Draco's eyes narrowed. "You mean Weasley? Why would you go with him?" "Because she didn't want to get stuck with a git like yourself." George answered as he handed me a butterbeer. I shook my head and smiled. Draco only scowled at him and left. "George, you know I don't like butterbeer." He smiled. "Do you really think I would give you a butterbeer? There's firewhiskey in it. Didn't want to let the teachers see you drinking that. They said only fifth years and up. So I can have the actual bottle, you can't." I smiled and opened it. I took one sip and could tell he was right. I put down the bottle and looked around. "Where's Hermione?" I turned to see Ron standing there. "I don't know. Haven't seen her." Ron looked around again. "I thought she was lying when she said she didn't have a date." He mumbled to himself as he walked off. "Do you want to dance again?" George asked after a few minutes. I nodded and we walked over and waited for a new song. After the second one ended, the music slowed down and people started to dance closer and slower. George and I did the same, and I was surprised to see he was light on his feet. He twirled me, we danced again, and he twirled me again and got closer. "I'm having a lot of fun, George." I told him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked around us. "I am too, Olivia. I don't want this to end." I froze and looked at him in shock and he took that as an advantage. He leaned down slowly and kissed me. It was really sweet. The song ended and he moved back, and I looked at the ground. "George-," I tried, but words failed me. He took my hand and dragged me to our seats. "George, I can't do this." I said once we sat down. But he wasn't listening. He took the bottom of my chin lightly and made me look up. His brown met my green, and he leaned in again. And I'm sorry to say, I leaned in also and enjoyed the next one even more than the first. He smiled. "I knew you liked me." I smiled and looked at the floor again and blushed. "Hey Love birds, how was the kiss?" I looked up quickly and Fred was standing there, leaning against the table. "Go away, Fred. Can't you leave us alone?" He shook his head and sat down. "You guys were so blind. You obviously like each other, but you didn't notice until now." Fred shook his head and took a drink of his firewhiskey. I shrugged and he smiled. "Will you dance with me? So George can day dream about the kiss alone?" George frowned at Fred, but I laughed and Fred took me over there.

Draco's POV

I can't believe it. Olivia was kissing the blood traitor. I waited till she went to dance with the other twin, and then walked up to the George guy. He looked up and scowled at me. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He said cruelly. But I kept my face emotionless. "Stay away from her." He scoffed and turned around. "She's mine now. You had your chance, and you cheated on her. She's with me now." He said so coldly I flinched. "Gryffindors can't be with Slytherins." He laughed. "Do you really think I care about that? Neither I nor Olivia Care what anyone thinks. And that's including our house. Now leave. She's coming back." I turned and saw he was right. I quickly went into the crowd, but stayed close enough to listen. "Fred can't dance. I mean, at all." Olivia was telling him. I smiled and moved closer. "He's never been able to." George told her. She laughed, that cute little laugh, and they went off yet again to dance. I sighed and just decided to leave. I wasn't having a very good time anyway. As I was walking outside, Pansy stopped me. "Come on, Draco. Let's dance." she said as she dragged me behind her. "Pansy, just let go. I'm leaving." I told her as I made her release me. She sighed and shook her head, but reluctantly let go. I nodded and left for the courtyard. I sat next on the fountain and messed with the water. After a couple of minutes I just sat there, looking around. Then I heard voices and went into the shadows. I looked at the doorway and saw Olivia there. She had already taken off her dress and was in a t-shirt with a muggle singer on the front and had green and silver pants on. She walked out slowly, swinging her arms by her sides, with no care in the world. "Funny how you think that, yet I have all these problems in my life, Draco." she said and turned to me. I stepped back in surprise, and then slowly stepped out. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked quietly. She shrugged. "Something I learned. Simple, really. You should leave. Grangers coming." She told me all of this without even glancing away from me. I looked behind her and heard footsteps. Man, she was good. I went into the shadows again and she sighed. She turned and crouched to the ground. Something jumped into her arms and she stood up, with either a large cat, or a small tiger. She held it in one hand and rubbed the cats back with the other. It started to purr and she smiled. Granger then came through the doors and stopped. "How does she like you so quickly?" she demanded. Olivia tilted her head and ignored the question. "Where did you get a kneazle?" she asked and looked up at Granger. What the heck is a knazel? I saw Olivia smile slightly and I understood she heard me. "How do you know what she is?" Granger tried again. Olivia held the cat up higher. "The size is a dead give away. And how smart she is. She knows who to trust and who to avoid. So she has all the characteristics of a Kneazle. And you just confirmed it." Granger looked shocked, but walked up to her. "Ron is convinced she ate his rat. That would explain where she runs off to, but she didn't kill anything. She's to smart to kill a worthless thing." Olivia looked concerned for a moment. "Yes, let's hope so." she muttered and put the cat down. "Well Granger, I have to go. If you'll excuse me..." But Granger didn't move. "Are you and George together?" she asked randomly. Olivia stopped, shrugged, and then nodded. "Don't hurt him. He wouldn't listen when people warned him you might not be the best company." Olivia turned to her suddenly and scowled. "You told him that crap! You're wrong, Hermione Jean Granger. All Slytherins don't just care for themselves. I really like George. Please don't ruin it. You remember the last time you were wrong about me." Olivia said quietly but threateningly. Granger moved and let Olivia pass. Once she was gone, Granger looked at the ground. "How does she know all that?" she mumbled to herself and went back inside. I came out of the shadows and back over to the fountain. Now I'm pissed. Weasley took her away from me. He'll definitely pay for this.

Olivia's POV

What the hell does Granger know? Nothing, that's what she knows. She goes and tells George that crap, and when he doesn't listen, tries to threaten me? What's wrong with that girl? But now I know how Sirius was certain it was Peter. Crookshanks. I wonder why he never told me. I'll just bring it up when I see him tomorrow. The dance had already ended. That was the best night of my life. George hadn't wanted to leave, but Fred got him to. When he left, I went into the girls bathroom and changed in a snap with magic. Gotta love it. Then I had heard someone out in the courtyard, so I just headed over there. Good thing I did. When I left I started to think over what Granger and I talked about. Then my mind went to the kiss. It was sweet, passionate, I can't believe I let myself open up, but I don't really regret it. I wish he was still with me… _"NO!"_ I looked back and forth, but didn't see anyone. That was weird. Then I got a head splitting headache that forced me to my knees. I moved so my head was on the cold ground, but it didn't help. I yelped in pain, and heard distant footsteps coming my way. My hands flew to my head and I heard a distant voice. "Olivia! What happened?" But the headache hurt so bad I couldn't recognize the voice. It sounded female, but there was no way I could tell. What was happening? _"You will not be with a stupid blood traitor! You aren't supposed to be like this! If you're going to act as stupid as a muggle, you will be treated like one." _Then the pain was like nothing I had ever thought possible. I heard more footsteps, then a sigh. "Severus, I need you. Help me turn her over so we can take her to the hospital wing." I heard the steps move faster and finally stopped next to me. I felt hands on my sides, but I didn't really pay attention to that. I heard someone counting, and then they turned me so I was on my back. Then someone gasped, and I heard some more whispering, but the pain got more intense. Someone picked me up in strong arms, and finally the pain was too much and I passed out.

~~~Hey people! So, I haven't gotten any notifications on facebook since Monday, and no one EVER comments any more, so I want… 5 comments before I post the next chapter. Is that too much to ask? Thank you for reading my story! Until next time. Big Mac out! ~~~


	35. Chapter 35

George's POV

I hate Fred, I hate Fred, I hate Fred. This most definitely wouldn't have happened if I stayed with Olivia last night. I thought as I sat next to her limp body. She's been like this all day. And I had only heard about it at lunch. That's when everyone heard about it. People had been saying that they hadn't seen her at all today, and finally a little Hufflepuff who had a broken leg came back from the hospital wing and said he saw her lying on a bed. Before, everyone thought that the attacks had finally stopped. Now Harry and I were sitting by her side, waiting for her to wake up. We had been here awhile, being able to skip our classes. Now I know Black isn't behind the attacks. He cares about her, he would never hurt her. But Harry doesn't know that. And he's blaming Black. I don't think he notices it, but he keeps muttering "I'll kill him." or "He's gone to far." I shook my head at him and he glanced up at me. "What?" he asked. "You keep talking about Black. I honestly don't think he did this. McGonagall found her while she was holding her head, lying on the ground. How can Black give her a headache?" He only shook his head and turned back to Olivia. "I just know it was him." I sighed, but let it go. If Olivia wants him to know, then she'll tell him. That's not my job. I had Olivia's hand in mine, and I squeezed lightly. She did the same, but I only smiled. She had been doing that a lot. At first I had thought I imagined it, but she kept doing it and I only smiled every time. She still didn't open her eyes though. I wonder what she's thinking about. After a few more minutes, she turned her head slightly, but she's been still so long, both Harry and I noticed. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted because of the light. She turned to me and frowned. "Ugh." she muttered and moved her open hand to her head. "Crap, what time is it?" She asked and sat up. But she grimaced and laid back again. "Bad idea. What time is it, George?" she looked up at me. "Almost dinner time. Why?" She sighed. "I need to talk to Dumbledore and Si-uh Sev." I glanced at Harry, but he didn't seem to notice her mistake. "Why do you need to talk to Dumbledore?" He asked her. "Because I have something important to tell him." The doors opened and Snape came through them. "Potter, it's nice to see you're up and well. The Headmaster wants to talk to you immediately." She nodded and sat up again, but slower this time. "Is it alright if I leave?" she asked as she looked around for Pomfrey. "It most certainly is not!" Pomfrey hurried out of her office with a bottle in her hand. "You need to rest, dear. You weren't in a good shape all day, and you still have your headache." She turned to Snape. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait." Snape only scowled and left. Pomfrey turned to Olivia and forced a smile. "I'm sorry dear, but you have to take the sleeping drought." I looked to Olivia as she nodded. She looked at me and smiled slightly. She sighed and laid back again. Pomfrey poured the potion in a cup and handed it to Olivia. She grimaced, but took it. She looked at me again and drank it. She was out in seconds. Pomfrey turned to us. "You should leave. It's almost dinner time." And she made us leave. We walked in silence the whole way to the Great Hall. We just walked to our tables, ignoring people who stared at us. I sat down by Fred and got food, but didn't eat much. "How was she? You were in there a long time." I turned to Fred and sighed. "She woke up, but had to take a sleeping drought. She still had a huge headache and could barely sit up, let alone leave. I wonder what could have hurt her that bad." He shrugged and looked down at the table. "Who found her?" he asked suddenly. "McGonagall found her when she was cradling her head on the ground. She said Olivia had yelped in pain and that's how she knew she was there. Snape came soon after. He carried her to the hospital wing last night. That wouldn't have happened if I stayed with her." I grumbled. He only shrugged. "You can't stop a headache." he told me and turned to Harry and Ron. "Who was the last one she talked to?" I asked them. "I talked to her last." I looked up and Hermione was standing there. "Guys, she was fine when I saw her. I think she just wants people to pity her. She's fine. Just a good faker." Harry looked up at her and frowned. "How can she change her voice, Hermione?" I looked back to her and she was looking at the ground, thinking hard. "Umm, I don't know any spells, but there are potions." She looked back up at him. "You can't trust a Slytherin, Harry. Even if she is your sister." Harry stood up so they were in each other faces. "Why do you hate her so much? Because she's the only real competition you have? I know for a fact she didn't take a potion, because she was asleep. And I know she was asleep, because before that George and I were with her for two hours. And she hadn't moved at all." Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Exactly. You have no explanation for that. She did get attacked, and she doesn't want people's pity." And with that, Harry walked out of the room toward the common room. Hermione sighed angrily and sat down. She looked up at me and frowned. "You shouldn't be with her, George. No one can trust her." I stood up also and put my hands on the table. "You don't know anything about her." I told her and walked out of the room, but I didn't go to the common room, I headed out to the lake.

Olivia's POV

Sev looked pretty mad when Pomfrey sent him out. I turned back to her and looked at the bottle. Crap. Sleeping drought. She turned to me and smiled, but it was easy to tell it was forced. "I'm sorry, dear, but you have to take the sleeping drought." George turned to me, but I kept my eyes on Pomfrey. I nodded and she got a cup. I looked at George and slightly smiled. I sighed and laid back down. I hate this. I always have the worst dreams. She handed me the cup and I took it, but looked at it in disgust. I don't think I can do this. I looked over at George and didn't think about it. Just act like its juice and you'll be okay. So I kept my eyes on George and drank it. And I was out in seconds. And just my luck, I had the same dream that was bothering my earlier.

*Dream*

I looked down at the scene below, and saw the small bundle that was wrapped around the small, weird form. He was sitting in a chair made of sticks, wrapped around with vines. He was talking with a centaur looking type thing, but I couldn't really be sure from the place I was. I looked up at the sky, and it looked to be noon. The sun in the middle of the sky. I climbed up higher and higher until I was at the top and I saw I was on the tallest tree. It over looked everything and I could see miles away. I scanned the area and identified it almost immediately. Albania. I went down the trunk again and stopped closer down. Close enough to hear them, at least. "There worthless, all of them. They call themselves followers. Right after I fall they run to the ministry." the thing was saying. "What about the girl? You will get her in your ranks?" the centaur asked. The thing laughed his high, cold laugh. "I will get her. And she'll be willing to, I'm sure of it. She's more powerful than any other deatheater, she actually knows a thing or two, and she's hard to break. You can't Crucio anything out of her, and she doesn't show you any pain. She won't cower away from anyone, unlike the Malfoys. And I've been informed that certain powerful potions have no effect on her. She will progress fast, especially with her guardian." The centaur nodded and sat down. The bundle laughed again. "Has weakness finally driven you mad?" The centaur asked. The thing turned and lifted his wand. "Crucio!" it said and the centaur yelled and squirmed around on the ground. It ended the spell and the thing stayed still. "Idiot. No, she's watching us right now. Listening to our conversation." Suddenly he waved his hand up and the branch broke under my feet. I fell threw a bunch of other branches and hit the ground hard on my shoulder. But I quickly got up. "See, hard fall, but doesn't show her pain. Unlike any other deatheater." The centaur sat up slowly. "What about Bellatrix?" he asked shakily. Voldemort smiled, a very cruel one, and my scar hurt like hell. "She's okay, but she's in Azkaban because of the Longbottoms. She can easily take her spot. And she's getting mad because we're talking like she's not even here. Why don't you show us how powerful you are?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and nodded to the centaur. "He's not loyal. Young centaurs never are. Only to their fathers, and his seems to be very fond of Dumbledore. He's planning to run off to him as soon as his friend comes back to give you your next meal." Voldemort smiled once again and turned to the centaur. "I can see it in your eyes." He turned back to me. "How did you know that?" I just looked at him. He raised his wand and pointed it at the centaur, which I saw is named Kenrug. "Tell me, or he dies." He turned his head and watched me carefully. "You were going to kill him any way." He smiled. "I have a better idea. Imperio!" I stepped back as he took control, over everything. I hate the feeling, like you have no ideas of your own. I could hear Voldemort's distant voice in my head, like in a far tunnel. "Kill the useless one, the traitor." I rolled my head and took out my wand. I pointed it at Kenrug and smiled. I said the dreaded words with the smile on the whole time. "Avada Kedavra." He hit the ground with a thud and Voldemort lifted the curse. I looked at what I just did, but I wasn't disgusted. At all. I felt, proud? Voldemort smiled again and I noticed I had started to smile. "Amazing, really. You might be the only child that is fine with that. When I return, you will be amazing."

*End of Dream*

I woke up again and I could tell I was being watched. I turned and saw Dumbledore there. I turned to my other side and saw Sev. He was pale and shook his head. I turned back to Dumbledore and he was watching me intently. After a few minutes I understood why they were looking at me like that. "Occlumency." I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Dumbledore broke the silence that followed. "How did you know about the centaur? Knew what he was going to do?" I turned to him slowly. "It's like Occlumency. Sev taught me it. It's like you can hear people's thoughts." Dumbledore glanced up at Sev and Sev nodded. "That might come in handy. What about the powerful potions not working?" Dumbledore asked. This time I was the one who nodded. "Severus made a potion to make that possible?" I nodded again. "Olivia, what did you experience a few days ago?" Sev asked. I sighed again. "I heard his voice. Voldemort's. And he made pain just explode from everywhere in my body. It kept getting more intense, till finally I passed out." Dumbledore nodded. "What did he say?" He asked. "He said that if I was going to act like a muggle and be with a blood traitor, then I would be treated like a muggle." I said quietly. Sev looked up at Dumbledore. "Is she free to go?" He asked after a couple of minutes. Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "Sir, what if it happens again? What are we going to do?" Dumbledore turned back to me. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen."


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione's POV

Why won't anyone believe me? I really do think Olivia is faking it. She was just fine when I talked to her, and she went and lied right in front of the teachers. I can't believe her. All Slytherins are the same. Always are, always will be. And I don't get why George doesn't see it. Its ridicules, stupid, idiotic. How can you get a headache that makes you pass out? Oh great, here she comes now. Guess she was fine and well enough to leave. Why can't she just leave us alone? "George, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. He nodded and they left the Great Hall, no questions asked. I sighed and turned back to the meal. "Are you still mad at her?" Harry asked, eyeing me weirdly. "Harry, I don't get why you can't see that she's as bad as Malfoy. Maybe even worse. I don't trust her." Harry sighed angrily and turned back to Ron, who I'm not on speaking terms with since he keeps accusing Crookshanks of eating his dumb rat. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was looking over at the doors. I stood up and silently walked through them, looking for the couple. I glanced back and forth, and when I didn't see them, I headed outside. I looked out over the school grounds and saw them sitting by the lake. I got closer and closer, hiding behind anything I could find, until I was close enough to hear their conversation. Olivia was talking about something, like a dream she had, and it sounded like she was crying. "I don't get how I could have been there, I was asleep in the hospital wing, but I was, and I killed him, George. And when he lifted the curse, I still didn't feel bad. I felt proud, like I finally accomplished something. And he said he would have me one way or another. I don't know what I want anymore, George. I don't know if I want to be on that side, or this side. And he was saying I would be excellent, especially with the guardian I have now. He was talking about Snape, I know it. But what does he want with me? Why can't he just leave me alone?" Then she couldn't talk anymore and just burst into tears. I looked around the tree to see George had his back to me and Olivia was facing me. She had her face in her hands, and George moved closer and hugged her, saying it would be alright. What was going on? What were they talking about? Olivia moved her arms around George and buried her face into his shoulder, and he rocked her back and forth. Finally she stopped crying and looked up. She saw me and her eyes grew wide in shock. She sat back and George looked at her, confused. "What is it, Liv?" He asked worriedly. "What are you doing here?" She asked me. George turned and looked at me. "Hermione?" Olivia stood up quickly. "How long have you been there?" she asked, wiping her eyes. I opened my mouth, but closed it quickly. Maybe I was wrong about her…

Olivia's POV

I knew we should have been in a more private area. Now Hermione won't tell me anything. How long was she there? Did she see everything? "How much have you heard, Hermione?" I pushed. "Who did you kill?" she asked quietly. I glanced at George. "You believe I killed someone? Why start now?" I asked back. She shrugged. "I believe you killed someone. That's not very hard to, when you were crying your eyes out. Who was it?" she asked again. I sighed and looked at George. He shrugged. "It was a dream. Didn't really happen. Is that when you started to listen?" I asked her. I looked at her and she nodded. "See Hermione. Nothing to worry about. Why did you come out here?" George asked her. "I need to talk to Olivia." I smiled. "Talk to me then." She glanced at George. "Alone." I shook my head. "He can stay. He'll here about it later anyway. What do you want to talk about?" she sighed and turned back to me. "Why are you lying to everyone?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" "Don't act dumb. I know all the attacks have been fake." I slightly smiled and looked at George. "Is that what this is all about? Fine, you caught me. I just have one question. How do you explain it? I have a huge scar on my back, how would I do that to myself? Harry was in the corridor with me when I got it, Hermione. I didn't do it to myself. That's just stupid. Why would I hurt myself so bad that I pass out? And the broken leg? How do you explain that?" I asked her. She looked at the ground, thinking, but I could tell she was stumped. "Right, you can't explain it. So before you go blaming people about something, make sure you have evidence that they did it." I told her and walked around her and up to the castle. I walked slowly so I could wipe away the new tears that started to roll down my face. Why people always have to blame me for everything, I will never know. I heard George and Hermione talking behind me and then I heard both of them hurrying after me. Hermione walked in front of me and stopped. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I shouldn't have done that. I know I acted like a butt, and I'm really sorry. I know I was wrong. Can you forgive me?" she asked. I glanced at George and he shrugged, and then nodded. I looked back at Hermione and she was looking at me pleadingly. I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you. And I only treated you like that because I you're the only real competition I have and you might just be better. Again, really sorry." I nodded again and she walked beside me while George was on the other side. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed my hand. "Wait, Olivia, are you already going somewhere for the winter break?" he asked. I shook my head and he smiled. "Would you like to come to the burrow with me and my family? I'm sure my mother would be fine with it." I smiled and nodded and he was so happy he bent down and kissed me. Then he turned again and we started back to the castle again. We saw Hermione was watching and shaking her head. "What?" we asked together. "Get a room, love birds." She laughed and I shook my head at her and smiled. We entered the castle again and saw that lunch was over. I turned to go back to my common room, when George stopped me and pulled me with him in the opposite direction. "Are you going to make me go to your common room?" I asked him. He nodded. "I shouldn't have left you on Saturday because you aren't supposed to go anywhere alone. So now you're coming with me." I smiled as we walked together up all the turning staircases and to the portrait of the knight. "Password?" it asked and before George said it Hermione covered my ears. After the portrait opened she released me and walked in casually. George shook his head as he crawled through and I was right behind him. "There they are. We were wondering what took you so long." Ron said as we came through. "Hermione, was it really necessary to follow them?" Harry asked, looking up from his Divination homework, while Crookshanks was watching him closely. "I was just curious." she said defensively. "And what did you find out?" Ron asked. "That she didn't fake the attacks. You were right. Happy now?" They nodded and turned back to their homework. Fred came over and plopped down on the couch. "Did you ask her George?" George smiled and sat down. He nodded and leaned his head back. "She said yes?" Fred guessed. Ron looked between them. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked. They turned to him. "Olivia's staying with us for Winter break." Harry sighed. "Ron had invited me, but I can't go because of Sirius Black. I was told to stay at Hogwarts. It's going to be a boring break." Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "We'll be here with you Harry." "Ya, Harry, we'll stay." He smiled and thanked them. "You have to stay because of Sirius Black, but I'm leaving because of him." Harry turned to me and shrugged. "Well, you'll be safe at the Burrow. Nice and cozy there." Fred told me. I nodded and smiled. "It'll be fun." I agreed and sat down next to George. "We might even play some quidditch, three on three." I frowned in confusion. "Three on three?" George sat up. "Ya, Fred and I already have the teams together. Fred, Bill, and you. Ginny, Charlie, and me. All worked out." Fred nodded and smiled. "Whose Charlie and Bill?" I asked. "Bill and Charlie are our oldest brothers. You can be the seeker for your team and Charlie will be the seeker for our team. That will be fun." Ron chuckled and finished his homework. "Will you check this, Olivia?" he asked. I glanced down at the paper. "Why doesn't Hermione?" I asked and looked up at her. "Hermione didn't choose to take that class." Harry told me. I nodded, walked over to them, and took the paper. "Do they sound alright?" I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Honestly, to me they sound like crap. But Trelawney will think you're geniuses. Its fine." I handed the paper back and he smiled. "Thank you. Then Harry should be good too." I nodded and sat back down. "Olivia, would you help us with a final prank before the winter break?" George asked. "What is it?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged. "It's not very bad. Just put some candy in your common room." I thought about it and smiled. I listened to what he was thinking about and chuckled. "Puking Pastels?" I whispered so only he could hear. He nodded. "Sure." I said, talking regularly again. "Great." Fred and George said together.


	37. Chapter 37

People were excited for the Winter break. It's Friday, and we leave tomorrow. I had talked to Dumbledore, and he said it was a good idea if I left the castle. But Sev didn't want me to leave. He said it wouldn't be safe. But I finally talked him into letting me go. George had sent his mother an owl, and she was more than happy to let me come. But George wouldn't tell her my name. He wanted it to be a surprise. No matter how much she asked during the week, he wouldn't tell her. He said she would be fine with it when she knows who I am. I had only chuckled, but now that I think about it, what if she's not? Then what happens? I have to come back on the train? At dinner I told George about my worries, but he only laughed, saying that everything would be fine. I smiled and nodded. "You're just paranoid. She'll like you just fine." he whispered in my ear. I nodded again and started to eat a few rolls that were on a plate in front of me. "George, can you walk down to the lake with me?" I asked him. He nodded, like I knew he would, and stood up. I accioed for my coat and George followed. We walked out of the castle and he took my hand. "What do you want to talk about, Liv?" He asked as we walked down. "Do you mind if I go visit him?" I asked. George knew who I was talking about. He nodded. "Can I come?" He asked. I looked over to the Whomping Willow. "I don't know George." I sighed. I glanced back at him and he had his puppy dog eyes. I smiled. "You really want to?" I asked. He nodded and I shrugged. "I don't care. But come when I freeze the tree, okay?" He nodded again and I changed to my wolf. I walked over to the tree and dodged the branches until I was at the trunk. I put my paw on the specific spot and the branches rose and froze. I nodded to the hole in the ground and George came over to it. I walked through it, but George had to crawl through. I walked until I was in the bottom floor of the Shrieking Shack. George stood up when he came through and cleaned himself off with a spell. He nodded and I walked upstairs. I changed when I got to the doorway and saw that Sirius was sitting in the chair in the corner, reading the morning Daily Prophet. He looked up at me and smiled. Then he saw George. He put the paper down and stood up. "It's alright, Sirius. It's just George. George Weasley." He nodded and came over to give me a hug. George came up behind me and leaned casually against the doorway. "So, you're staying in the Shrieking Shack." He said. Sirius nodded and went back to the seat. "Cozy place you have here." he commented and sat on the dust bed. He said a quick spell and all the dust left. "Thank you, I was meaning to do that." Sirius said. George just nodded and sat down. "Sirius, I won't be able to come during the Winter break to see you. I'm going to the Burrow with George and his family." Sirius nodded again. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked. I looked at George and back to him. "I don't think so. I wanted to see how you were doing." Sirius stood up again. "So, nothing happened Saturday night? You didn't have to go to the hospital wing, or anything?" How did he know about that? I forgot. "Oh, just a miner headache. Nothing serious." He shook his head. "What about your dream. That must've shaken you up." I nodded. "And you're alright now? No more weird dreams?" I shook my head and he smiled. "I was thinking about sending Harry a nice gift, since I heard he was without a broom." I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll think of something to get you also." I shook my head again. "You don't need to spend your money on me, Sirius." He shrugged. "Have you been eating fine, getting food when you need it?" I asked him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You might want to leave. I was about to go to Hogsmeade for dinner." I smiled and gave him another hug and me and George left. When we got back to the castle, it was around 7:45. We had taken out time getting back. We laid down by the lake in the snow and watched as the water slowly turned to ice. Finally someone yelled from the school that it was time to come in. We walked back slowly, still holding each others hands. "I promise, you will love it at the Burrow." George told me. I smiled. "Your mother sounds nice." I commented. He shrugged. "But she can be strict, also." I smiled. "Only when you act the way you do." I said. He chuckled and walked me to my common room. He gave me a goodnight kiss and walked back to Gryffindor tower. When I walled into the room, Bobby and Tom were playing wizard chess in the table, and Tom was losing bad. I came over and sat next to him and watched as he made a move that cost him the game. "Come on, rematch." Tom told Bobby. "This was a rematch. The third one. Oh, hey Liv." Tom glanced back at me. "Haven't seen much of you. Where have you been?" he asked. "I was lying down by the lake. Are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Bobby shook his head while Tom nodded. "I'm going back to London. I have to be surrounded by muggles. Are you leaving?" he turned to me. "Ya, I am." Bobby smiled. "Going with your boyfriend?" he said in a mocking voice. "Actually, yes. The Weasleys invited me. Now I don't have to hide your gifts in the dormitory." That got their attention. "You got us gifts?" they asked together. I laughed and nodded. "When did you get those?" Bobby asked. "The last time we went to Hogsmeade. It's nothing, really." Bobby looked at Tom and tilted his head. "Is that why you didn't want us to go with you?" he asked. I nodded and left to go upstairs to the dormitory. Once I was in there, I closed the door and Aldrea came out of my open trunk onto my bed. "Do I have to go to the blood traitor's house?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes, you do. It'll be fun." Aldrea hissed and I sat on my bed. He slithered up my arm and rested around my shoulders. "Of course it will be fun. It always is when I watch you kiss the red head." he said sarcastically. I sighed and put some of my clothes in the trunk. "Okay, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I told him and changed. I got into the bed, but didn't fall asleep for a while. When I finally did fall asleep, everyone else had come up laid down. And I had a nice, dreamless sleep.

George's POV

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the window onto my bed. Someone was shaking me, I noticed after a few seconds. I looked up and saw Fred there. "Come on, Georgie, I know you're up. Come on, don't you want to see Olivia?" he asked. I groaned and turned over. "George, you have to get up. I already moved our trunks downstairs." I sighed and sat up. I stretched and lightly punched Fred's face. He shook his head and left. I stood up, stretched my legs, and put my sweater and jeans on. It was cold in here, and that doesn't feel very good when you just woke up. I sighed again and left the dormitory. I walked down the common room and sat on the couch. "Come on, George. It's time to leave." Fred said as he passed in front of me. I stood up and followed him out of the portrait hole. We walked down the moving flight of stairs, talking about who we think would win the quidditch three on three and entered the corridor in front of the Great Hall. People were waiting there, sitting on their trunks, talking loudly to the people around them, and I spotted Olivia. She had her back to us and was saying something, but I couldn't make out what. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in her ear. She laughed and moved my hands. "We'll be leaving in 10 minutes, George. McGonagall just came and told everyone." she told me. I nodded and sat next to her. "Who were you talking to?" I asked. She waved her hand over to the seventh year Tom. "He just left when you came." she explained. "Are you still nervous to meet my family?" I asked. She shrugged. "Not really. You told me a lot of nice things about them. There's really nothing to be afraid of. But what do you think they'll do when they hear I'm in Slytherin? They wouldn't mind, would they?" she asked as she looked up at me. "They won't mind. But incase they would for some reason, lets just skip that part, okay?" She nodded and looked around. McGonagall came and told everyone to lift their trunks and take them outside. We were ready to leave. I really hope this goes well…

Fred's POV

As everyone got on the train, George, Olivia, and I got a private carriage. When we were settled in, I noticed just how cold it was in here. So did the others. I said a quick spell and the room noticeably got warmer. "Thank you." they said together and George and I took the seats on each side of the window. She looked around real quick and laid down, putting her head in his lap. "Would you wake me up when we get there?" she asked us. We nodded and she smiled and closed her eyes. After a few minutes her breathing had slowed and I could tell she was out. "Are you going to tell mom that she's in Slytherin?" I asked George. He shook his head and started to play with her hair. "She'll find out sometime." I told him. He nodded and sighed. "I know. I wonder what her reaction will be like." he muttered more to himself than to me. "Don't worry. Bill and Charlie will like her just fine." I reassured him. He smiled and nodded. "I think she might actually beat him in Quidditch." he said. I laughed and leaned my head back. I closed my eyes, but I had too many thoughts in my head to sleep. A few more minutes passed by and I heard quiet snores. I opened my eyes and saw that George was out also. I laughed again and looked out the window. Then I started to think about new pranks. I didn't notice how long I was staring of into space when I was being shaken. "Fred, get George and Olivia up. We're here." I opened my eyes and saw Lee Jordan was shaking me. "Good. Now come on." he said and left. I stretched and stood up. I looked at George and smiled. I leaned over Olivia and shook her lightly. She crack opened her eyes almost immediately. "Wow, I wish George was that easy to wake up. Get up, I have an idea." She stood up slowly and stretched. I leaned in close and told her my idea. She smiled evilly and nodded. "Uh Fred, do you really want to stay in here when this happens? It might get a little, I don't know, awkward." she said. I smiled and shook my head. She shrugged and rolled her head and stretched her arms back. "Let's do this." she muttered.

Olivia's POV

"Let's do this." If he wants to see this, he can. But I really doubt he'll want to. I sighed and sat next to George. Then I did Fred's weird plan to get George up. I kissed him on the mouth, nice and passionate. And I knew George woke up when his lips started to move. He also moved his arm around my waist. He sighed and started to kiss back, but I ended it and sat back. He looked shocked, then confused for a few seconds. Fred started to laugh and I smiled. "Time to get up. We're here." I told him. He looked up at Fred, and understood. "You could've just shaken me." he muttered and got up. I started to chuckle and got my stuff. We went out in the hallway and there were a few people still getting out. We followed them out and when we stepped off, we found our trunks and came out of platform 9 ¾. The twins looked around and started off to his sister and older brother, who were standing with a nice looking woman and a rather tall man with glasses, they both had fiery red hair. Now I know where they get it from. Now all I need is for them to like me…


	38. Chapter 38

We walked over to them and their mother turned to us. When we got to them, she gave me a big hug. "And you must be George's new girlfriend. Now, what is your name?" she asked. I smiled. "Olivia." But before I could finish, she turned to George. "Why couldn't you tell me her name? That's a beautiful name by the way." she told me as she turned back to me. "Mum, let her finish." George told her. She tilted her head and let me finish. "My name is Olivia Potter." She looked shocked and turned to George. "Really?" she asked. He nodded and she turned back to me. "Well, look at that. I had heard in the Daily Prophet that the other Potter twin had finally came to Hogwarts, but I didn't think George would end up with her. You're so beautiful, dear." she commented. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." she waved her hand. "Call me Molly." Then Mr. Weasley came over to where he was. He had walked away with Ginny for a few minutes. "Another redhead. I'd say you were mine, but your red isn't as fiery. Are you George's girlfriend?" he asked me. I nodded and held out my hand. "Olivia Potter." He shook my hand with awe clear on his face. "Harry's sister?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. He took my trunk and we walked out of the train station. "So where did you live before you went to Hogwarts?" he asked. "I live in an apartment in America, Mr. Weasley." He glanced back at me. "Really? Did you go to a wizarding school there? You can call me Arthur, by the way." He added. "I actually didn't know anything about wizards or witches until like two weeks before school started." I told him. "Fascinating. So you grew up around muggles. I work at the ministry and I work with muggle things." I looked at George and he nodded. We walked up to this really small car and they started to get in, but I was doubtful we would all fit in. "Dad put a jinx on it, so it looks small but has a lot of room inside." George explained. I shrugged and got in, to see that he was right. The twins and I got in the backseat and Percy and Ginny took the middle. "They like you so far." Fred said. "And what do you mean by so far?" I asked. "Well, when you tell them you're in Slytherin, I'm not very sure what they'll do." George hit him in the arm. "We weren't planning to tell them." He muttered. "Merlin Georgie, you sound like you're hiding a marriage." Fred said and smiled. I chuckled and looked out the window. "Fred, why are you sitting in the middle?" George asked him, annoyed. But Fred only laughed. "You guys can't get to close, we have children in here." He said and gestured to Ginny, who was watching us. She turned around and smiled. "I'm not watching." She called over her shoulder, which got a huge shush form Percy, who was looking over some papers. I smiled and leaned back in the seat. George and Fred started to fight over something and I got my iPod out. I put one earphone in, so I could hear the twins because the fight was becoming hilarious, and turned on some quiet country. As I hummed to the song silently, the twins started to talk about embarrassing things that happened to them. They were trying to see who had the most embarrassing, and so far George was winning. "I didn't have my front teeth until I was 13 and when I had my first kiss, I still had some baby teeth and the girl swallowed one." Fred said. I laughed and Fred smiled. "I was once hung on the wall and given a wedgie by Peeves and wasn't found until the next morning." George said. I laughed even harder and Fred sighed. "Fine, you win this one." He grumbled and gave George 2 Galleons. George smiled and took it happily. The rest of the time Fred tried to bet George to get the coins back, but George wouldn't agree to anything. After an hour or two we got there and I saw that their house was big. Like tall, big. It was a nice looking house. "Ginny, would you show Olivia to your room, please?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded happily and I took my trunk. We walked up a few flights and she stopped at room with white walls and two big beds. One was pink and decorated with Ginny's things and the other was silver with black sheets and pillows. I loved it. I placed my trunk next to it and sat down. The bed was very comfortable. I opened my trunk and saw that Aldrea was sleeping on my clothes. I slightly smiled and moved him so he was lower down and was out of sight. Ginny came over. "You have a lot of t-shirts." She commented. "Ya, I'm a big fan of music." I held up my iPod, but she looked at it blankly. "What's that?" she asked. Wait, muggle device. I forgot none of them would know what it is. "It's called an iPod. It plays music." I explained. She nodded and looked at my trunk again. "Can I look at your shirts?" she asked suddenly. I nodded and moved over. She took out individual shirts and held them up. "Paramore, Tosh Turner, Toby Mac, AFI, hellogoodbye, what are these names?" I smiled. "They're muggle bands. I listen to them all the time." I told her. She nodded and put them back in. "Are you as bad as other Slytherins?" she asked me. I shook my head as Molly yelled up the stairs. "Girls, dinner is ready!" She smiled and we headed downstairs. We sat around a big table, the twins on either side of me and Ginny in front of me. She was sitting next to Percy and another Weasley brother, but it was one I haven't met. He reached across the table as everyone took their seats. "Bill Weasley." He introduced himself. I smiled and shook his hand. "Olivia Potter." He returned the smile and sat down. "He's the oldest." "He works for Gringotts," "As a curse-breaker." "His real name is William," "But everyone calls him Bill." the twins explained. I nodded and Bill shook his head. "I hate it when they do that. It gets really annoying." he told me. I smiled and Molly came in with a big pot of stew. "Yum," "Mom's special stew." "Don't tell her how you really feel about it," "It's not very good," the twins whispered. "Okay?" I whispered back. Molly placed the pot in the center of the table and sat down at the end. "Eat up." She ordered. Arthur passed around the bowls and we all got a scoopful. The twins watched me as I took the first bite. I don't mean to be mean, but they were right. It was terrible. But I swallowed it and smiled. "Didn't we tell you? Isn't it bad?" the twins, who saw right through me, whispered together. I slightly nodded and they smiled. The rest of the dinner, while I forced myself to finish the stew, we talked about all different kinds of things. Like how was America, did I have a lot of friends, and quidditch. Half-way through the meal, the last Weasley showed up. "Sorry I'm late, everyone. I couldn't get to my transportation in time. And- well, hello, who is this?" he asked when he saw me. "This is Olivia." "Georgie's new girlfriend." the twins told him. I nodded he held out his hand. "Charlie Weasley." I shook his hand and he took the remaining seat. "Nice to meet you." I said. But the twins started to talk to him. "We had an awesome idea." "We're going to play quidditch," "Three on three with," Olivia, Fred and Bill on a team," "And you, Ginny, and me on a team." "We want to see who's a better seeker," "You or Olivia." The twins said. Charlie smiled. "I can honestly say that I didn't miss that about you two." I laughed and hey shrugged. For the rest of dinner I told everyone some of the jokes I had heard back at home and I soon had everyone laughing and when dinner was finished, we all got our brooms and went outside. "So, you're a seeker for your house at Hogwarts?" Charlie asked me. I nodded and smiled. "We have only had one game, but so far we're undefeated." He nodded. "And what house are you in?" I glanced over at George. "I'm in Slytherin." Charlie looked at me in surprise. "You're joking. You don't act like a Slytherin at all." I shrugged. "It's true. And a lot of people aren't very happy that I'm with George, but I don't care what they think." He smiled. "How did you meet George?" he asked. "He's my brother's best friend. And you probably already know Harry's in Gryffindor. And since he's friends with Ron, the twins mess around with him also." Charlie glanced at me. "Who's your brother?" I sighed. "Harry Potter. My names Olivia Potter." He smiled and shook his head. "How I didn't know I was in the presence of a Potter," I laughed and we got to their small replica of a quidditch field. "Okay, so Ginny, George, and Charlie will be scoring there," Fred waved to the East side of the field. "And Olivia, Bill and I will be scoring over there," He gestured to the West side of the field. "And we'll have it so whoever catches the snitch wins automatically." He looked at everyone and we nodded so he knew we understood. We all mounted our brooms and it was the most fun I ever had.


	39. Chapter 39

As we went up into the air, my team went on one side of the field and the other team went on the other side. "Hey Charlie, do you want this to be quick, or interesting?" I yelled over to him. "You're a typical Slytherin, Olivia! Full of yourself and cocky." Bill glanced at me. "Slytherin?" he asked. "That's right. You're looking at the best seeker that Slytherin ever had." I laughed. "You're lying. You can't be a Slytherin. You're too nice." I shrugged and Ginny released the bludger and snitch and the game began. I flew higher over people to look for the snitch and Charlie came and looked beside me. "I want to see your best moves when you try to catch the snitch." He challenged. "Okay, I'm fine with that. This is going to be fun." I told him and started to dive after a little speck of gold. I started to spin as I got closer down and soon I couldn't tell up from down. But I kept my eyes on the snitch. It moved up suddenly and I stopped spinning. I turned my broom up and shot upward, Charlie moving beside me. I could tell he was good on his broom, but I was better. "How daring are you, Olivia?" he called to me. I smiled and when the snitch started to go diagonally down, I steadied my broom and shot down, but as I was going I moved my legs up and sat cross-legged. "You're crazy, Olivia!" Charlie called behind me, struggling to catch up. "You haven't seen anything yet." I called back. As the snitch started to go level to the ground again, I stood up on my broom. "What do you think now, Charlie?" I said to myself and leaned forward on my broom. A few second later I caught up with the snitch and leaned as far as I could. I caught the snitch, but the bludger came and hit my broom. It sent me flying forward, but I quickly took out my wand and said a spell to slow me down. I lightly hit the ground and yelled, "And Potter caught the snitch!" I made these funny noises and acted like the crowd was there and I felt someone rest his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, champ." I turned and smiled at George. "That was some smooth flying up there." Charlie commented as he landed next to me. "Thank you, thank you." "That was some amazing flying up there, Olivia!" Bill said as he landed with Fred. "Almost as good as Charlie." He added when he saw Charlie's face. "Beat by a girl, how embarrassing." Charlie said and I laughed. We started to go back to the Burrow and Charlie walked next to me. "We're having a rematch." He said and passed me. I smiled and George put his arm around my shoulders.

As the holiday passed by, I really started to like the Weasleys. They were a very kind, funny family. Especially Mr. Weasley. He would get so fascinated when I explained something as simple as earphones. He really liked my iPod also. And George and I got to spend a lot of time together. We didn't just see each other at meals and at night, we spent most of the day together. And I enjoyed it. He did to, I could tell. And during the break they would ask me a lot of different questions, starting from my favorite colors and clothing, (Mrs. Weasley) to every boy I ever liked, (Ginny and George). a few days before Christmas Charlie, the twins, and I all went down to the little muggle village close by. I bought something for Ginny, (a CD disk of a band she had come to love, and I had already got her a CD player), the twins, (an 'I'm with stupid' for George, pointing to his side, and one for Fred, pointing up), and then I asked Ginny to include me with her gifts for her parents. I had got Charlie and Bill's gifts in Hogsmeade. But while we were shopping, a strange little blond girl with gray eyes walked up to me. "I love the color of your hair, but nargles attract to that color more than anything else." She said dreamily. I glanced at George and he smiled. "Hello, Luna. How's your break been?" he asked her. She shrugged and held out her hand. "Luna Lovegood." Then she leaned in closer. "I'm in Ravenclaw." She smiled and leaned back again. "My father is the author of the Quibbler. Would you like a subscription?" Oh, a lot of people at Hogwarts read that. What are nargles? But before I could ask, she skipped away. "She's a second year, but the weirdest person Hogwarts has ever seen." George whispered. I smiled and we headed back to the Burrow. When we got there, George took me to his room, where he and Fred are always working on new pranks and Wizard Wheezes, ways to get out of class. They sell them to students. He glanced both ways down the hallway and when he didn't see anyone, he closed the door. "You can use magic in here. It helps when you have to wrap things." He told me. I smiled and took out my wand. I said a quick spell and everything floated out and wrapping paper appeared and they started to wrap themselves. "Thank you, George." I said as I took the stack of presents. "You saved me a lot of time." He shrugged and gave me a kiss as I left. I walked up to Ginny's room and put the pile next to my bed. And Aldrea came out of my pocket. "You're really getting close to that Weasley, aren't you?" he hissed. I nodded and put him on my pillows as I laid next to him. "I feel like they've become a second family." I told him. "They're nice and all, but you're a Slytherin! You can't be messing around with blood traitors. I'll make an exception for your boyfriend, but the rest of the family, they're so nice it's almost sick." I sighed. "I admit, it is weird how they just took me in like that and already make me feel like apart of their family, and I don't understand it. I don't think I should be treated like that. I've killed people! I don't deserve the love they're giving me. But what am I supposed to do, Aldrea?" I hissed. But before he could answer, Ginny walked in. She was about to say something, but stopped dead in the doorway when she saw Aldrea. She opened her mouth like she was going to yell, but I jumped up. "Is that a snake?" she asked cautiously. I nodded and picked him up. "No need to worry, Ginny. He won't hurt you. He's mine." She glanced up at me in disbelief, but quickly looked back down at him. "Why do you have a snake?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was acting like if she talked any louder, Alfrea would jump at her. "He's one of the only people I can tell everything to. Please, Ginny, calm down. The twins already know about it." She glanced back up at me, and then left the room. I sighed and sat on the bed again. "To answer your question from earlier, I think you should just enjoy the love while it lasts." I smiled and put Aldrea back in my trunk on my clothes. "Just sleep, Aldrea." I muttered, and headed downstairs for a snack. Over the next few days, Fred kept asking me what I got him and Ginny didn't talk to me a lot. Then Christmas came. That morning Ginny had woken me up, and told me it was time to open presents. The day before I had sent everyone who was still at Hogwarts their gifts and when I got downstairs, I got the gifts they sent. I just picked the packages up and carried them to their living room. George was sitting on the couch so I went and sat by him and put the presents down in front of me. He also had gifts from people at school. Molly passed around all the gifts to everyone and we started to open them up, one by one so everyone saw what you got. It started with the parents, and then went from the oldest to the youngest. We all got cool gifts, and from Molly the Weasley kids got sweater with their initial on them, but I got these really cool shoes and a t-shirt. But one itty bitty tiny weenie really small problem. They were Gryffindor. I held them up and looked at George. He was looking at Molly. "What's the matter dear?" she asked me. Then Charlie burst out laughing. Like we really needed that. "Mum, Olivia's not in Gryffindor." Bill said. She was confused for a minute, and then I thought she got it, but she didn't. "Oh, you're Ravenclaw?" she asked. I shook my head. "Mum, she's in Slytherin." Ginny told her. Now Molly was really confused. "What? She doesn't see like a Slytherin." She said after a few minutes. "Well, it's alright. We can easily change the shoes and the shirt, Olivia. That's interesting." Arthur said. After that we just continued with the present openings, and when we were done, Arthur fixed the shoes and shirt. He leaned in close. "Don't mind Molly's reaction earlier. It was a shock, but it's fine. We don't judge you for it." He leaned back again. "Also with the shoes, I put a jinx on them so you can tap them twice, and you'll be able to go invisible." I smiled and thanked him. He smiled and went to talk to Molly. I walked over to George and sat down. "Sorry, I didn't think mum would react like that." George told me. "You guys should've seen your faces." Charlie said beside him. I turned to him and smiled. "Well, I guess they were pretty funny, since you reacted the way you did." He shrugged and sat back in the couch. "Hey Olivia, I didn't appreciate the shirt you got me. I'm not as stupid as I look." Fred told me. "Wait," he muttered and looked down. I laughed and he smiled and sat down. "Well, how are your sweaters?" I asked. "Scratchy." The twins said together. I smiled as Bill came over. "Olivia, can you please move?" he asked. Before I could say anything, George lifted me up from behind and put my in his lap again. But I was used to it, and fine with it. "How do you like your shoes?" he asked me. "They're awesome. I like the t-shirt too. It can go with my collection." "Ya, she has tons of them. They're mostly muggle bands, though." Ginny said as she also came over. "Yay, it's like a miny party of redheads." I muttered and the twins laughed. I love it here, but I really can't wait to go back to Hogwarts in four days.


	40. Chapter 40

Over all, I got a lot of new clothes, a firebolt, candy, and a book on how to do expert pranks. But I got a huge surprise the day after Christmas. When I went downstairs for breakfast, me wearing the new extremely comfy Slytherin shirt, there was a package on the table with my name on it. The twins were sitting around it, looking at the weird paper it was wrapped in. An owl was flying around their heads. I smiled when I saw the paper that covered the box. It had my favorite baseball teams and football teams, and on a part of it, it had every player's signature. "What the heck is that?" George asked, pointing to a picture of a football. "It's called a football. It's a sport I loved to watch. But who would know about this?" I wondered out loud, carefully ripping the paper. Before I opened the box, however, there was a note. I recognized the handwriting almost immediately.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I haven't talked to you in a while. It's a surprise to hear from me, isn't it? Or to get a present from me, since you're so far away. A lot changed when you left. If you haven't guessed, but you probably did with that brilliant mind of yours, when you left, our whole group drifted apart and Mathew and Louis started to despise each other once again. But I didn't get to see them actually start a fight, because I got a very interesting letter. It said, "Congratulations, Mr. Summers, you have been enrolled into our fine school here in Georgia. Pinewood school of magic would be honored if you would choose to come to our school. We would like your answering owl in no more than a week's time." So I had showed my parents, and they had said they thought I would be getting my letter soon. I had learned I was a wizard, it was a huge surprise, and that my parents were both wizards also. But my father's parents weren't so I'm a half-blood. My parents had sent an answer, which was a yes, and I left a week later. We started on September 5, and I've made good friends here, but none of them even compare to you. But before I had left, my parents had started to get the Daily Prophet, and I saw you in it. I had read "The missing Potter twin has returned! Starting as a new third year, Olivia will enter with the new first years!" So, it's not Olivia Snape anymore? Olivia Potter, the twin of the famous Harry Potter. How cool is that? I wish I had went to London and found out I was extremely famous! Do you like the paper? I had personally sent a card to all the players and asked for their autographs. Okay, maybe it wasn't that dramatic, but I still worked hard to get it. Write me back with Jeremy, my owl. Hope you're having fun in the foreign country!_

_ The bestest and hottest friend ever, Logan._

_ P.S. I'm still available, and if you want we can have this long-distanced relationship! ;)_

I smiled. Typical Logan. Okay, when I was in America, one of my best friends ever, named Logan, was the coolest guy I ever met. We're very close friends and we always hang out with each other. I knew he would be the person who missed me the most when I left, and I miss him too. But I never liked him more than a friend. But he would always play around and hit on me. I put the note down and opened the box. The first thing I saw was a picture of me and my friends, but Logan had changed it and it was moving. I watched as I smiled from the photo then Logan kissed me on the cheek. I had wiped it off and slapped him on the arm as Mathew and Louis started yelling at each other and Haley shook her head at us and went to get the camera. I saw Logan's writing in the corner and a little arrow pointing to us. "This is my favorite. I actually got lucky!" I put it on the table and saw he had a signed baseball and another photo of him, but he was kissing a photo of me. He is so weird. This one also moved. He would kiss the photo, then smile at the camera and give me a thumbs-up. And the last thing in there was a pair of glasses. There was a note on there also that said what it was. "Put these on and then picture what you want your face to look. They will change everything, from the hair color to skin color. They work perfectly." I showed it to the twins and showed them the note. "That is so cool! Can we see the photos and the note?" Fred asked. I nodded and tossed the baseball around. "Who's Logan?" George asked, and I could tell he was mad. Aw, he's jealous. "It's alright, Georgie. I never liked him. He's my best friend from America. Looks like he is also a wizard. He's been my friend since I was 3. He's very weird, but not as much as me. Don't worry. Where is the rest of your family?" I asked, looking around. "Everyone left right before you came down. We're going to a muggle restaurant in the village. It'll be fun." I nodded and went upstairs to change. While I was up there, I wrote an answering note to Logan.

_Dear Logan,_

_ This is so cool! I actually have someone to talk to during the summer now. Hogwarts is great, I've made friends, and only one of them compares to you. And sorry sweatie, but that one person is my boyfriend. George Weasley. I'm actually staying with him during the break, and we go back in three days. I'm sorry, but I don't have a gift for you. But I'll think of something before I see you this summer. And Hogwarts is better than any school you'll ever go to. Unless you switch and come here… but I wouldn't advise that. It's crazy there. How are things in Georgia? I loved the photos you sent me! But I could have done without the one where you kiss my picture. That's kind of creepy. You need to get over me! I only like you as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. You need to write to me again soon! I get so bored here…_

_ All my love, Olivia_

_ P.S. I love this foreign country!_

I put a photo of my smiling at the camera and waving, and a photo of me and George, him in his Gryffindor robes and me in my Slytherin ones. I closed the envelope and headed downstairs were I gave it to Jeremy. I also gave him a piece of bread and sent him on his way. Then the twins and I headed down to the village.

Over the last few days, I still haven't heard from Logan yet and we go back today. I got all of my things together and headed downstairs. "So how did you like it here?" George asked while we waited for everyone else to come down. "It was fun. I like it here. It's nice and cozy. But I miss Hogwarts. I miss all the meals there, and I want to see Sirius. I don't know how he's doing, and I don't know if he's been getting food." George came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sure he's alright, love. Dumbledore was probably helping him." I nodded as Ginny, Fred, and Percy came in with their trunk. "Dad can't take us, so we'll have to use floo powder straight to platform 9 ¾." Ginny told us and left quickly. Percy was right behind him. "Why are they in such a hurry?" I muttered as I walked over to the fireplace. I took a handful of powder and left. When I came out, there were a lot of people there in front of me. I stepped to the side as George came through. "Well, let's go get a carriage before they're all taken." He said and led me over to the train. We got on and it took us awhile to find an empty one, but we eventually found one. I plopped down on the seat next to the window and he sat next to me, and Fred was behind him. After 5 minutes, the train finally left the station and we were on our way back to Hogwarts.


	41. Chapter 41

Draco's POV

Finally we're going back to Hogwarts. This break has been the most boring one yet. I want to see Olivia again. I was surprised when she sent me a gift, so I sent an awesome one to her. She had sent a picture of me and her, when we were together, and she was kissing my cheek and I had my arm around her. I sent her a firebolt. Now I know that it's expensive, but the picture was a much better gift and the broom was the only thing I could think of. Now I'm roaming the Gryffindor carriages trying to find her. I know she'll be with Weasley. I glanced into each window until I found her. And when I did, she was asleep with her head in Weasley's lap. But he was awake. He looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? Why aren't you with the other Slytherins?" I shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to Olivia, that's all." I muttered and walked away. Great, now I have to wait until we get there. This train is so boring, and the only person I have to talk to is Blaise, but he's off with his girlfriend. And I'm avoiding Pansy. I hate being with her, so I'm only with her when I have to be. But she doesn't care. She has her fat followers to hang out with. Thank Merlin. It's kind of like she has this fat club, and she's the leader. And the funny thing, she's says it's muscle. Ya right, like people will believe that crap. Finally I found a vacant carriage and sat inside. I just looked out the window until we got back, which wasn't until an hour later. Everyone just kind of swarmed out and got their trunks. And we just walked back without much talk. I glanced over at Olivia, and she was frowning at the woods. I looked over, but didn't see anyone. What's her problem?

Olivia's POV

I kept feeling like someone was watching me in the forest. But when I looked over there, I didn't see anything. "What is it?" George asked under his breathe. Then I saw it. a flash of big, grey eyes. Sirius. I smiled. "It's only Padfoot." I said, just as quietly. He nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence. "Did you have fun during the holiday?" Fred asked from the other side of me. I nodded and we entered the castle. We all just went our separate ways, going to our common rooms. And there wasn't a lot happening in them, either. I walked upstairs immediately and started to unpack. As I was doing that, Aldrea was slithering around my shoulders, his favorite spot. Then when I was done, I plopped down on my bed. "It's good to be back." I told Aldrea. "It's certainly better than being with those blood traitors." He hissed back. I shrugged and he rested on my stomach. I stared up at the top of the bed, thinking about all that has happened, and I knew I had to talk to Sirius. I looked down and saw that Aldrea had fallen asleep. Slowly, I lifted him up and placed him gently next to me. Then I quickly left, before anyone could stop me. I didn't run into anyone on the way out, but there were a few people walking around outside. I silently passed them and came to the Whomping Willow. I slipped passed it and went into the tunnel. I turned up at the shack and slowly walked upstairs. And Sirius was looking out the window, watching the snow that just started to fall land on the window. "Hey, Sirius." I said and sat next to him. "Hello, Olivia. How was your Christmas?" he asked absently. "It was fun, I got a firebolt from Malfoy." He smiled and turned to me. "I sent one to Harry. But the Granger girl thought I sent it, but she also thought it was cursed and turned it in. But I think Harry should be getting it soon. He should, at least." He told me. Why would Granger do that? "Sirius, how exactly did you find out about Peter being here?" I asked. He glanced at me again. "Why?" he asked cautiously. "Because I saw Granger had a cat. And it's half Kneazel. She had said that it keeps going somewhere, but she doesn't know where. Have you seen him, by any chance?" he looked back to the window with a little smile on his face. "I have, actually. And he's been helping me, yes. He confirmed my suspicions. He's been trying to catch Peter, but hasn't yet." I nodded. That made sense. "And you found out about him in the Daily Prophet?" I asked. I'm pretty sure he said something like that. He nodded and looked at the doorway. "I'm getting desperate, Olivia. I want him stopped before he does something. The cat got me some Gryffindor passwords from a boys table in his dormitory." I put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You'll get your hands on him, don't worry. And I want to be in the room when you do."

George's POV

When everyone was going into the Great Hall for dinner, Olivia walked through the doors into the castle. I waited for her next to the doors and we walked in together. She took a hold of my hand and we walked to the Gryffindor table. "How was your Christmas?" Harry asked us when we sat down. "Nice." Olivia and I said together. She smiled and got some of her much loved juice. She only drinks that one specific juice. Orange juice. That's the only juice she drinks. Why? I have no idea. "How was yours? I heard you got a firebolt, but that it was thought to be cursed." She said as she took a sip. "Ya, but I don't think it was cursed. I don't think Sirius Black would even have the money to buy one." He said with a mouthful of food. "I got a firebolt. From Malfoy. And he apologized because he said he couldn't get a better gift. All I gave him was a photo of us while we were going out. Nothing very important." Harry and Ron stopped eating and looked at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "Malfoy bought you a firebolt? Not that match will be even better!" Ron said with a big smile. "I also learned that one of my best friends from America is a wizard also. How cool is that? Now I can actually tell someone back home what has happened over the year." She shook her head. "You know, I would visit you also if I knew where you lived." I told her. She smiled. "You couldn't last a full day living with the muggles that live in the apartment I live in." Ron laughed. "You sound like Harry! Did you know last year we had to rescue Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's? They had bars on his windows!" She laughed and I smiled, both from the memory, and the beautiful sound. "Also, when he left this year, he made his Aunt look like a huge balloon. I wish I saw that." Ron laughed. "In my defense, she was talking badly of our parents, Olivia. So it wasn't my entire fault." Harry cut in. Olivia nodded, but she was still giggling. When she stopped, she took a sandwich from a plate diagonal from her. "Why she goes for sandwiches when there are perfectly good pieces of chicken, I have no idea." Ron muttered. "Not all of us are pigs, Ron." She said. Harry and I laughed and Ron shrugged. "I missed you during Christmas, Olivia." Harry said. We kept talking about what happened over Christmas and Hermione came. "Hey Olivia, hey George." she said and sat down. She deliberately kept her gaze from Ron. "You guys still fighting?" Olivia asked. Hermione stiffly nodded and Ron didn't say anything. The rest of the time passed slowly and we were asking everyone around us what they got for Christmas. When we were done, I walked with Olivia back to her common room in the dungeons. Before she went in, she gave me a sweet kiss, and then she was gone. I turned and saw Malfoy and the Parkinson girl. Malfoy was glaring at me, but Parkinson wasn't paying attention. I passed them, and Malfoy whispered so low only I can hear it. "I'll get her back, and you'll regret that kiss."

~~~Hey people, I know I haven't uploaded in a couple of days, and I'm really sorry. I have been busy this week, and I might be able to upload again this week, but probably not. I have to go to a wedding rehearsal and the real thing this weekend, and then on the 12th I have an appointment, real busy. And then I was thinking, it's July, I get my report card and find out what teacher I get! I love finding that out. You know what? Whoever can guess what grade I'm going into, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! So leave a Comment, Vote, and Fan!~~~


	42. Chapter 42

~~~Hey people! I decided to go with Draco123 because they were the closest. I'M GOING INTO 6TH GRADE! GOTTA LOVE THE 6! Enjoy Chapter 42! Remember to Vote, Comment, and Fan!~~~

Olivia's POV

This week has gone by fast. And it has been pretty uneventful. Except for Wednesday. Lupin had told me he wanted to see me in his office, and when I got there, Harry was there also. "What did you want to see me about, Professor?" I asked as I sat down. "Olivia, I wanted you to help me teach Harry the Patronus charm." He said and smiled. I glanced at Harry and he shrugged. "Okay, I guess I can. Nothing better to do." I told him and he stood up from his desk. "Great. We'll be practicing on a boggart." Harry and I followed him out into the History of Magic classroom to a chest in the corner. "Now Olivia, you'll have to stand farther away. I'm sure that the boggart wouldn't change into a dementor if it saw you. Now Harry, just think of a happy thought and say 'Expecto Patronum.' Got that?" Harry nodded and Lupin opened the chest and stepped back. I watched as a dementor rose above Harry. He pointed his wand and said the words, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but nothing worked. I stepped up. "Harry, like this. Expecto Patronum!" My wolf sprouted from the top and blocked the boggart, but when it saw me, it changed. And I wasn't expecting what then happened. It changed into me killing my loved ones. "Redikulus!" Lupin said in the corner. It changed into clowns and Lupin sent it back into the chest. I stepped back and saw Harry was watching me closely. So was Lupin. "I'm sorry." I said shakily. Harry didn't say anything and kept looking at me. "It's alright Olivia. You know you don't have to help if you don't to." I shook my head. "I shouldn't have stepped up to it. I won't do it again. But I'll still help." Lupin nodded and Harry finally looked away.

Harry's POV

Wow. Olivia's fears are much more serious than mine. And frightening. Lupin opened the chest again and the dementor came out. Okay, I have to remember to think of a happy thought. I held up my wand and thought of leaving the Dursleys. "Expecto Patronum!" I said, but it refused to work. The dementor was getting closer. I thought of Ron and Hermione. "Expecto Patronum!" I said more forcefully, and the end of my wand shed a little mist type thing, but nothing else. The dementor floated over me and as I passed out, I heard yet again a woman scream. When I opened my eyes, Olivia was holding my head. She sighed and shook her head. "He's fine, Lupin." She said and looked up at the Professor. "Did you hear the scream?" I asked in a voice barely above a whispered. She looked down at me again and nodded slightly. "But Lupin didn't. That was from your memory Harry, and I heard it only because you did. So no one else would hear it." she whispered back. I nodded and she looked up again. I sat up and rubbed my head. Lupin came over and gave me the chocolate thingy. "It'll make you feel better." He said when I eyed it cautiously. "It helped you last time." he reminded me. "Last time?" Olivia asked looking back and forth between us. "On the bus to Hogwarts before the school year started." I mumbled and took a bite. I immediately started to feel better. I tried again, and this time I didn't pass out, but I didn't succeed either. "I think that will be enough, Harry. We can resume these lessons again next week." Lupin told me. I nodded and Olivia and I walked back to our common rooms.

Olivia's POV

My biggest fear: killing everyone I love. Such a practical fear, yet so very possible. Under the influence of the Imperious Curse, anyone can make me do anything. But I'll make sure that I won't be so easily controlled next time. Half-way to the common room, I changed my mind and went to Sev's office instead. I knocked on the door and Sev answered it a few minutes later. "Olivia, what are you doing?" he asked and let me in. "Sev, will you teach me how to keep people from using the Imperious Curse on me?" I asked quietly. He sat down at his desk and looked up at me. "Is there a specific reason why?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "I don't want to hurt people. I don't like the feeling that I have no say in what my body does. Will you help?" I asked. He sighed and I looked up at him. "I can't do it today, but this weekend I will be able to help." He said. I smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Sev. Really." He nodded and I left his cold office. I walked back to the common room and when I was in there, I laid on the couch. Tom and Bobby, who have become best friends, walked over to me. "We haven't been seeing much of you lately, Olivia. Why is that?" Tom asked as he sat by my feet. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I've been spending time with my boyfriend." I said sarcastically. Bobby shook his head. "No, I think it's because you're turning into a Gryffindor." He said as he sat down on the couch across from us. I smiled. "I am most definitely not turning into a Gryffindor. I still think most of them are stupid and annoying." Tom smiled. "Then for the rest of the week you have to sit at our table." I shrugged and sat up. "I can do that. Easy." They both looked at eachother and shrugged. Then they held both their hands out. "You have to shake on it." Bobby said. I smiled, took both their hands, and shook really hard. So, for the rest of that week, I sat at the Slytherin table. George wanted to sit by me, but I don't think the Slytherins would like that. And I still haven't heard from Logan again. I wonder why? Maybe he's upset that I really don't want to be more than friends. But he has to face it. I'm with George and happy about it. On Monday though, I found out why he wouldn't.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Sorry it's been a delayed reply, but when I heard you had a boyfriend, I thought I would get back at you and get a girlfriend. But no one here is good enough to be with a hottie like me. But there are plenty of girls here who would very much like to be. But none are as good as you. Please consider dumping him for me. And I'll ask my parents if I can transfer. I don't like it here anyway. There's nothing interesting here. It's all so boring. And I only have a couple of friends. Okay, that's a lie, but I would rather spend my time with you. And see the foreign country. I think that would be so cool! Be in a whole new place, don't know where anything is, very cool. Anyway, please right back. And I really like the photo of you, but I'm guessing the one with you and the red-head is you and the guy who is apparently better than I am. Once again, please consider dumping him. And during the break when I went home, I had shown my parents the photos, and since my dad had went to Hogwarts, didn't know that either, he was in Ravenclaw, and he had said that you and your boyfriend were in the two houses with the biggest rivalry. If that's so, how did you meet the George dude? Please write soon. I have nothing else to look forward to._

_ The person you love but won't admit to it, Logan._

I smiled and Tom took the note out of my hands. "Who's Logan?" he asked and passed it to Bobby. I smiled. "A friend from home." Bobby read the note and handed it back. "Will he really transfer just to be with you? That's crazy!" I laughed and nodded. "That's Logan for you. Crazy and has nothing but air in his head," Bobby and Tom laughed and we went to our morning classes.


	43. Chapter 43

_Dear Logan,_

_I admit, it would be fun if you came here, but if your parents don't think you should, you need to listen to them. Hogwarts so far is very fun, and yes, George and I are in the houses with the biggest rivalry. Also, no I won't dump him for you. But, for your sake, I will take it into consideration. If George does something. But right now, everything is fine and dandy. I told my friends about you, and they like you already, and some of them even want you to come here. And you asked me how I met George. His younger brother, Ron, is best friends with Harry. Ron is in our grade, and George is two years older. I think you will like each other. Both jokers and hilarious. And George has a twin. Fred. You have to be very observant to see the difference between them. How are things going at your school? Will you introduce me to your friends? Or at least tell me their names. And I doubt you don't like one girl that goes there. You won't hold onto me forever, Logan. But I do miss my best friends in the world and can't wait until the summer when we see each other again. And yea, I even miss your twisted humor. I guaranty if you come to Hogwarts, your year won't be boring. There is always something going on here. Write back soon._

_The best friend that only loves you like a brother, Olivia._

I smiled as I looked over the letter and gave it to Zodiac, my owl. She took off and I headed back in, getting out of the cold night. I walked slowly through the empty corridors, enjoying the silence, sneaking away when I heard Filch and his cat. But when I knew they weren't anywhere close by, I would walk silently, thinking about whats going to happen. Why he wants it to be so late at night, I have no idea. I walked on, glancing at the different paintings that were sleeping. "You know Olivia, you really shouldn't be walking alone at night." I turned quickly and saw Lupin standing there. "Especially without light from your wand." he said and lit his wand. The paintings slowly woke up and were muttering rude things. "Turn the light off!" one yelled and turned his back to us. Lupin nodded his head back and I understood that I needed to walk with him. So I went without question. "What are you doing, walking through the corridors late at night?" he asked when we got to his office. "I just came back in from sending a letter, sir and I was heading back to the dungeons." I told him and looked around his office. "In the direction you were going, I don't think that's entirely true. And why were you dodging Mrs. Norris and Filch for something as innocent as that?" I looked at him quickly to see he was smiling at me. "I, um-," "Olivia, I want the truth. Walking around at night could be considerably dangerous." he said quietly. I sighed and looked down. "I really did send my friend a letter, sir. But I wasn't planning on going back to the common room. I wanted to be alone, so I was walking around the empty corridors. And I didn't want to have a light so people won't know I'm there. I honestly didn't think anyone would find me." It wasn't the whole truth, but it'll have to do. I glanced up to see his expression, to see he was smiling. I must've looked as confused as I felt, because he quickly explained. "You sound just like your father. Your mother's looks, but your father's personality. That could be a bad thing, thinking like your father." He chuckled and shook his head. I slightly smiled and sank back into the chair. I looked around again and saw he had the chest with the boggart. He saw me looking at it and sighed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about what happened last Wednesday." He said and walked over to me. "Olivia," he said and crouched down in front of me. "You don't have to be afraid of killing people. Just remember who you are, and you have nothing to be afraid of." I looked up at him, my smile now totally gone. "Professor, I'm to powerful for my one good. I can't always control myself. When I'm threatened, my instincts just kick in and I'm dangerous. Too dangerous. I could hurt anyone." He frowned and walked back to his desk. "Olivia, it's alright. I don't believe that you would hurt anyone you love. You can control yourself." He glanced back at me and tried a smile, but failed. It looked more like a grimace. "May I go now sir?" I asked and stood up. He nodded with another sigh and I hurried out of the office. I closed the door and sighed quietly. I definitely don't want to talk about that with a teacher. Or anyone, to be honest. I quickly walked through the corridors until I got to Sev's office. I hope these lessons won't be like Occlumensy. Even though I'm doing fine with it, I still don't like people getting into my mind. But this will be much harder. I knocked on the door quietly and he opened it almost immediately. I slipped past him into the cold office. He closed the door silently and turned to me. "You're late." He snapped and glared at me. "Lupin caught me and took me into his office. I honestly don't know how he knew I was there because I had no light and kept to the wall. No noise, nothing. But he found me and woke half the paintings. I'm sorry, Sev." He only nodded and went to his desk. He grabbed his wand from the top drawer and turned to me. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I shrugged and nodded, and we began the hardest and worst lessons known to man.

Logan's POV

I always love getting letters from Olivia. During the middle of the week I got her reply and her beautiful dark grey owl. It was so dark, it was almost black. And Zodiac is the perfect name. "Did you get another letter from your hot celebrity friend?" Arnold asked from the seat across from me in our room. We were roommates, obviously, and we also shared a room with Garret and Jonah. We were all good friends, but Arnold and I were best friends. I hit him in the arm. "Yes it is. And by the way, I'm the only one who can call her hot, since she's my future girlfriend. You don't have a chance, since you haven't even met her. I grew up with her." He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "We know, you've told us 500 times already." I laughed and went to my bed. "Well, Arn, can I borrow some paper? And a pen?" I asked. He chuckled and got up. "You owe me. I was comfy too." He said and went to his bag. He handed me the supplies and jumped back onto the couch. I smiled and started to write my reply.

_Dear Liv,_

_You want to know my friends' names? I don't know all of your friends' names. That's not very fair. Will you tell me? Well, I hang out with Arnold, Garret, Jonah, Crystal, Sam, and Janet. I don't really care for the last name, so I don't know half of them. And I asked my parents, and they'll write the Dumbledore guy to see if I can enroll in Hogwarts. I think that will be fun. But sadly, I highly doubt that I'll be able to go. I want to so baldly though. So what's going on? I miss you terribly. I also miss Florida. Do you miss America? Oh, and you know what I also found out? My parents knew all along whom you were. Isn't that weird? And they never told anyone. Has George done anything yet? I really hope he does. Sorry, but I've waited awhile for you to chose me, and I won't let him take you from me. I don't have anything else to say, so… bye._

_All the love in the world, Logan._

I looked over the letter, and when I changed what I needed to, and was satisfied, I gave it to her owl and it left. "I hope she answers quickly. I like her handwriting." Jonah said while getting ready for the day. I threw a pillow at him and it hit him on the head. He yelled out, and it started a big fight where we threw whatever was next to us. And we were late for our first class. Just like any other regular day.

~~~Hey people. The wedding was awesome, they said I do, no one was left at the alter, fine fine good good. And I won't be able to upload again for a while, because of the surgery tomorrow, and I'm really nervous. Well, wish me good luck, and comment. I won't comment until I have 10 comments. Vote and Fan!


	44. Chapter 44

~~~Hey people. Sorry for the long delay. And some of you were asking what kind of surgery I had. Well, I had this cataract in my eye and it needed to be removed. I know, when you're writing a story, you don't want to have surgery there. I can barely make out shapes, let alone read my writing. Least it's only in one eye… I hate surgery. Did you know they can give you flavored air? I had asked for root beer, but they gave me bubble gum… Hahaha, Weird. Well, enjoy the chapter! And thanks for all the support. Remember to vote, comment, and fan! And I need 5 comments before next upload.~~~

Olivia's POV

Finally, the quidditch game everyone has been waiting for. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. At breakfast everyone was coming up to us and wishing us good luck. A lot of people think Slytherin will win, and others think that Harry will come back and win. Gryffindor has won a game and lost one, and we haven't lost one. I'm feeling confident. But I can't get too cocky. That ruins everything. Because then you underestimate your competition and you end up losing. Don't want to do that. Harry caught my eye and smiled. I shrugged and returned it. I mouthed a 'good luck' and he laughed. Then he looked away and started to mess around with Ron. "Are you ready to give Gryffindor a beating they won't soon forget?" Bobby asked from next to me. I laughed and nodded. "We'll show them! We have the better seeker!" Tom said from my other side. The people around us agreed and started to talk about what tricks I should try. But I was thinking. Why try really hard tricks when I can just make it a short game? Wait, I was being too cocky. Have to think about that. Harry was good, but I still think I'm better. But you never know, maybe Harry will prove to be a bigger threat then I thought. So I have to be prepared for anything and everything. Ha, that sounds like I'm going to be battling someone. But this is serious. Okay, maybe it's just a game, but still, I think it's important. When breakfast was over we did the usual thing and went to the quidditch pitch to practice. But Gryffindor was there. John turned to me quickly and he handed me a sheet of paper. "Can you forge Snape's handwriting? We need a note saying we can have the field." he said under his breathe. I smiled and waved my hand over the paper. It immediately started to write itself in Sev's writing. All while we were walking to their team. And they didn't see me doing it. And they didn't see us until we were like ten feet away. The team immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Their captain stepped forward and crossed his arms. "Emerson. Leave. We have the field." John smiled and stepped forward also. "Wood. We have a note from Snape saying we can have the field." He looked at me and held out his hand. I handed him the note and he winked. He turned back to Wood and handed him the note. He eyed it suspiciously and took it quickly. He read the note quickly and glared at John. One of the girls behind him took it from him and read it. She sighed angrily and passed it around the group. While they were doing that Bobby and Tom were talking to each other quietly. While the Gryffindors talked about the fake note, Tom and Bobby turned to me. "You did that, didn't you?" Bobby asked. Tom smiled. "Of course she did. She's the only one who would recognize his handwriting and could copy it." Bobby smiled also and patted me on the back. "Good job, Liv." He whispered as Wood turned back to us. "I don't believe this is real." He said and threw it to the ground. John tilted his head. "And why is that?" he asked. "I didn't see one of you approach him today." he said matter-of-factly. I smiled. "Get this, we can ask on a different day." I was talking to him like he was a baby. The team chuckled behind me and John cracked a smile. Wood sighed and gritted his teeth together. The twins folded their arms simultaneously and the other Gryffindors started to get kind of mad. Harry only shook his head. "Being a smart ass won't get you anywhere." one of the girls said. I just shrugged. The other girl elbowed George. "She's a real keeper, Georgie." She mumbled. I glared at her and she shut her mouth. "Okay look, you Gryffindors can have one side of the field and we can have the other." Courtney suggested. Wood shook his head. "You guys will listen to our conversations." Courtney sighed. "Why would we do that if we have our own practice going on?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're cheating little Slytherins!" the girl who nudged George exclaimed. I smiled and I could tell there was going to be a fight. "What's so amusing, Potter?" Wood demanded. I turned to him, the smile still on my face. "You guys are talking like magic doesn't even exist. Just use muffliato." He looked back for a second. "I've never heard of that spell before." He told me. I sighed. "When you use the spell, you choose who you want to talk to, and everyone else around you, no matter how close, won't be able to listen in. They won't even know you're talking. It shields your mouth so you can't see their mouths move." He didn't look convinced. "How can I trust that that's the affect?" I smiled. "You can trust me. Earlier I was just acting like that because that's how I'm expected to act with the team. I usually don't like acting like that. Unless someone deserves it. But you didn't. I'm sorry." He looked taken aback for a second. "Are you serious? Is this just another Slytherin thing?" I chuckled. "Have you ever seen a Slytherin apologize? And plus, you've seen me with George. Do I act like that?" He smiled. "What, act like a smart ass? I guess not." He looked around at everyone. They were yelling at each other. "Can't they hear us?" I smiled again and waved my hand. "Why don't you ask them?" He looked confused for a second, and then understood. He turned to Fred behind him. "Did you hear my conversation?" he asked. Fred looked at him like he was crazy. "What conversation? I think you finally lost it, Oliver. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." He laughed. Wood turned back to me. "Fine, you have a deal." I nodded. "Hey, everyone shut up!" I yelled as loud as I could. And I was louder than them. They all turned to look at me. "We have an agreement. Gryffindor has the West side and we have the East side." It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone agreed. We headed down to our side of the field and started. But it wasn't really a practice. We were messing around and trying to look bad in front of the other team. Then they would think we suck and wouldn't try very hard. All my idea. And I could see it was working. They weren't practicing as hard, and they were laughing at us. I knew that because what I didn't tell Wood, the person who casts it can hear through other ones. George will be learning that soon, since he casted theirs. After about half an hour, people started to come out. We ended the practice and went back to the center of the field. Madame Hooch soon came out and made us line up in front of the person who also has your position on the opposite team. Normal. Harry smiled. "Good luck, Gryffindor." I told him. He chuckled. "You think you'll really win with a sucky team, Slytherin?" he asked. I shrugged and looked around the stands. I saw Sirius sitting next to a few Gryffindors. They didn't seem to notice him. I smiled and turned back to Harry. Madame Hooch told us to shake hands, we did, and she blew the whistle.

Harry's POV

We sped up into the air, me on my new firebolt, Olivia on hers. Almost immediately I saw their chasers get the quaffle. You could tell the two people who had it were twins by the way they knew exactly where the other would move before they moved. When our chasers went after them, they would throw it to each other in a way where we couldn't take it. It was clear that the way they were playing during the little practice before was all an act. They were much better than we thought. And we're not prepared for this. And then the twins scored, making it 10 to 0 in favor of Slytherin. I turned to Olivia to see she was smiling at me. "You guys were acting earlier?" I called to her. "Of course! You think we play that badly?" she called back, amusement clear in her voice. I smiled and she flew around, looking for the little flash of gold. After a few minutes she looked away from her search and watched her team. She was satisfied. That was obvious. She saw me looking at her and went back to her search. She clutched her broom after a couple of minutes and shot down. A second later I saw the speck of gold stream down in front of Olivia. She had fast reflexes. I quickly followed after her and caught up with her. She glanced back and when she saw me, she started to go faster. She turned up quickly, and it was too quick for me. I dove to the side and stopped before I hit the ground, but lost my speed. I looked at her retreating back and saw she parallel to the ground, maybe 7 feet up in the air. I started after her again, and I was coming fast. When I saw her reach her hand out, I flew to the side and tried to get next to her, but couldn't. And a few seconds later, I was glad I didn't. I looked up and saw one of the twins hit a bludger toward the chaser, but it didn't follow through. It went down and started to go after Olivia. And she didn't see it coming. When she did, it was too late. She tried to duck, but it still hit her. Hard. It came from the side and totally knocked her off her broom. But what was disgusting, is that I was close enough to hear a loud _Crack!_ I knew it was going to be ugly. I have no idea if she got the snitch or not, but I don't think people were worrying about that right then. I landed and before the broom was totally on the ground, I was getting off. I landed and ran over to her. Her arm was bleeding a lot. She was cradling her shoulder and had tears running down her face. But she didn't make a sound. And I could tell that was very painful. Soon everyone landed and rushed over to her. "Olivia, are you alright?" Alicia asked and kneeled next to her. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at her. "Of course I am. I always bleed for fun." She said. Only Olivia can be hurt like this and still have her sarcastic responses. Slowly she moved her hand away from her shoulder and opened it up. The snitch was lying in the center of her palm.


End file.
